Point d'ancrage
by ma lune
Summary: Stiles ferma les yeux pour graver ce moment dans sa mémoire, si le paradis existait il était là dans cette seconde précise. Slash Sterek nc17 ne tient pas du tout compte de la saison 3a ou 3b que je n'ai pas vue
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà alors je sais vous allez vous dire, quoi deux fic en si peu de temps hé ouais je m'étonne moi même lol

Donc première fic teen wolf je tiens à m'excuser d'avance je ne suis pas super fan de la série il est possible qu'il y ait des erreurs

Cette fic est TERMINÉE, je posterais un chapitre par semaine, elle fait 206 pages et compte 21 chapitres

Oui je suis pas fan de la série c'est juste le sterek qui me rend dingue et du coup 206 pages je sais je suis pas nette comme fille...

J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

Un gros gros gros merci à Shina qui m'a corrigé.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Derek ne savait pas très bien comment ça avait commencé ni quand, mais quelque chose avait changé.

Peu à peu sa colère avait reflué, le laissant démuni et avec un point d'ancrage instable. Autrefois, avant le feu, c'était sa mère son point d'ancrage. Son sourire, sa douceur, et ce petit regard désapprobateur quand il faisait une bêtise.

Et puis tout était parti en fumée et il ne restait plus que la colère. Aujourd'hui Kate Argent était morte, il avait une nouvelle meute et des problèmes à assumer les uns derrière les autres. Et peu à peu la colère s'amenuisait. Pourtant il n'avait pas plus de mal à se contrôler…

Quelque chose avait remplacé la colère.

Quelque chose ou quelqu'un ? Doucement mais sûrement, IL s'était insinué dans sa tête, d'abord parce qu'il était agaçant, ensuite parce qu'il l'avait aidé souvent, et puis enfin parce qu'il était là, toujours. Quelle que soit l'heure, quel que soit le problème, Stiles Stilinski était là pour aider ou pour faire des commentaires débiles mais pertinents sur ses choix.

Comment il en était arrivé là restait un grand mystère...

Derek observa le reste de sa maison calcinée appuyé sur sa camaro, mais le constat était bien là : son point d'ancrage avait changé. Et il était sûr que ça lui apporterait pas mal d'ennuis.

Il monta dans sa voiture et démarra.

La nuit commençait à tomber et la chaleur à enfin décroître. Ce début de mois de juillet était l'un des plus chauds que la ville avait connu depuis longtemps.

Derek alluma les phares et s'engagea sur la route sinueuse qui lui permettrait de rejoindre le centre ville et le bar où il avait bien l'intention de passer une grande partie de la nuit, quand quelque chose dans l'air capta son attention, une odeur qu'il connaissait bien.

C'était diffus et pourtant il l'avait bien perçue. Il inspira bien fort et suivit la piste en se traitant d'idiot. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe sur cette odeur alors qu'il venait seulement de se rendre compte qu'il était devenu son point d'ancrage et qu'entre toutes les personnes qui était apparues dans sa vie ces derniers temps il était celui qui faisait changer les choses ?

Mieux valait ne pas trop se poser de questions en ce moment, après tout il avait bien d'autres choses à penser, comme cette meute d'Alpha et ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir, comme son oncle qui traînait dans le coin ou… ou son putain de cerveau son putain d'instinct animal qui avait décidé d'un coup que la colère ne suffisait plus…

Derek jura, et se mit à rouler un peu plus vite, jusqu'au moment où là, en plein milieu d'une route déserte, il vit apparaître la jeep. Mais qu'est-ce que cet abruti d'ado faisait au milieu de nulle part appuyé sur sa voiture ?

Le jeune homme finit par apercevoir la camaro et son visage se tendit. Il grimaça et s'approcha de la voiture :

« Derek Hale parmi toutes les voitures qui auraient pu passer par là… »

« Toutes les voitures ? Cette route est toujours déserte Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et l'ouvrit à nouveau :

« Euuh… »

« Tu ne sais plus ou tu cherches un mensonge que je ne pourrai pas percevoir ? »

« Je cherche un truc plausible, ne bouge pas je vais trouver. »

Il leva la tête et observa le ciel comme s'il allait y trouver la réponse.

Derek secoua la tête :

« Où est Scott ? »

« J'en sais rien, chez lui je suppose. »

« Donc tu es là tout seul, la nuit commence à tomber et tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là ? »

« Bien sûr que je sais pourquoi je suis là ! Ma jeep est tombé en panne, elle a fait kaboum kaboum, un genre de bruit comme ça et puis pouf plus rien. »

« Kaboum. »

« Ouais. »

« Allez monte. »

Le jeune homme secoua vivement la tête :

« Non ça va j'ai appelé une dépanneuse elle va arriver… Enfin devrait arriver. »

Derek se retint de grogner mais dans sa voix perçait l'irritation :

« Donc bien sûr je devrais te laisser sur une route entourée de bois avec une meute d'Alpha qui y traîne et que sais-je encore, comme ça avec ta capacité à attirer les ennuis on verrait ce qu'il peut y avoir de plus dangereux dans la forêt que des loups garous. Ça pourrait être marrant remarque.»

Stiles releva la tête et observa les bois puis le conducteur de la camaro comme s'il évaluait ce qui était le plus dangereux pour lui :

« Je peux pas laisser ma jeep ici. »

« La jeep elle ne peut pas se faire bouffer contrairement à toi. »

« Comme si toi tu pouvais pas me bouffer, qu'est-ce qui me dit que je suis plus en sécurité avec toi que tout seul ici sur cette route flippante ? »

« Comme tu veux »

Derek démarra la voiture et aussitôt la voix plaintive du jeune homme retentit :

« Ok je viens. Mais je te préviens si tu me frappes, tes sièges en cuir risquent de ne pas s'en sortir indemnes. »

Le loup dût faire de gros effort pour ne pas le frapper, comment pouvait-on être aussi agaçant ?

Un silence pesant régnait dans l'habitacle seulement brisé par les doigts de Stiles qui battaient une mesure imaginaire sur la portière.

Comment faisait-il pour ne pas s'épuiser lui-même ? Il était toujours en mouvement, toujours en train de gigoter ou de faire du bruit, et il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte :

« Tu peux arrêter. »

L'étonnement n'était pas feint :

« Quoi ? »

« De faire du bruit ou de gigoter au choix, non en fait arrête de faire les deux. »

« Désolé. »

« Tu t'en rends pas compte en fait ? »

« Non pas vraiment mais il paraît que c'est chiant. »

« C'est plus que chiant. »

« Hé c'est toi qui a voulu que je monte dans ta voiture, d'ailleurs j'ai une question comment tu as fait pour te payer un truc pareil ? Et vu l'état actuel des choses est-ce qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas avoir une maison qu'une voiture de luxe ? Bon je parle d'une vraie maison hein, pas de l'autre maison, d'ailleurs tu devrais pas vivre là-bas c'est flippant et puis ça prend l'eau pas qu'il ait plut récemment mais… »

« La ferme ! »

L'air indigné, le plus jeune lâcha un :

« Quoi ? »

« Juste la ferme. »

« Quoi et c'est tout ? »

« Est-ce que tu peux le faire ? Je veux dire la boucler pendant plus de deux minutes. »

« Hé j'étais silencieux c'est toi qui a voulu engager la conversation. »

« Je n'ai pas engagé la conversation, je t'ai demandé d'arrêter de faire du bruit et de gigoter. »

« C'est pareil. »

Derek inspira fort histoire de se calmer, il comprit vite que c'était une mauvaise idée quand l'odeur le frappa de plein fouet, cette senteur étrange qui émanait toujours de Stiles, quelque chose de perturbant qui lui retournait les entrailles. Irrité par cette contestation il aboya :

« Donc en fait c'est soit tu causes, soit tu gigotes en faisant du bruit ? »

« Ouais tu préfères quoi ? »

« Ferme-la. »

À peine sa bouche fermée le battement des doigts reprit sur la portière ainsi que cet incessant mouvement.

Le trajet ne lui avait jamais parut aussi long. D'abord il y avait cette odeur étrangement addictive qui flottait partout dans la voiture, ensuite ce gigotement perpétuel et enfin ce martellement horripilant. Avec bonheur il se gara devant la maison du shérif et hurla :

« Descends de ma voiture ! »

Le jeune homme sursauta et grimaça :

« Tant d'amabilité me touche énormément. »

Derek ferma les yeux de longues secondes, histoire de se calmer, et fit la bêtise de les rouvrir. Stiles lui tendait la main. Comme il ne semblait pas réagir le jeune homme secoua la tête

« Tu sais les gens normaux font ça, se serrer la main pour se dire bonjour ou au revoir, ou parfois pour dire merci. »

Aucune réponse :

« Non ? Compte pas sur moi pour te renifler en tout cas… »

Devant l'air féroce que Derek afficha l'ado tenta de se rattraper :

« Quoi c'est pas comme ça qu'on se dit bonjour chez les… »

Un grognement animal sortit de la gorge du loup :

« Sors de ma voiture. »

Stiles déglutit et jaillit de l'habitacle en hurlant :

« Tu me fais pas peur Derek Hale ! »

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de fuir vers la maison sans se retourner.

Il resta là quelques secondes… Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi alors qu'il avait du mal à supporter sa présence et qu'il ne pouvait pas passer plus de trois minutes ensemble sans que ça finisse en pugilat…

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui qui l'aide à garder le contrôle ? Qu'y avait-il de spécial chez Stiles Stilinski ?

Et surtout qu'allait-il faire pour s'en sortir ?

Soudainement fatigué, Derek soupira. Il observa la maison du shérif un instant et repartit. Il avait besoin de calme, d'être tranquille juste une soirée.

Il s'arrêta devant un bar et entra avec la nette intention de s'enfiler une bouteille de whisky minimum.

/ / / / /

Pathétique.

C'est la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il était pathétique. Trois jours qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait, du calme.

Pas d'alpha en vu, les ados étaient occupés par des choses diverses et variées, Peter avait de nouveau disparut.

Scott se tenait tranquille et Stiles ne s'attirait pas d'ennuis.

Trois jours… interminables…

Il en était à sa huitième série de tractions quand un bruit attira son attention, le bruit d'un moteur en piteux état. Il ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler un t-shirt et sortit de la maison au moment où Stiles sortait de la jeep. Ce fut plus fort que lui :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? »

« Euh je suis venu voir un alpha antipathique, grincheux et… »

Le loup entendit le jeune déglutir :

« Et torse-nu… Pourquoi tu fais tout le temps ça ? Oh je sais, tu as pas de machine à laver en fait c'est pour ça que tu te balades tout le temps à moitié nu. »

« Je suis chez moi. »

« Non mais on en a déjà discuté de ''ça'' »

Il montra la bâtisse :

« Ce n'est pas une maison ça l'était autrefois mais tu dois passer à autre chose. »

« Marrant que ce soit toi qui dise ça. »

« Je comprends pas. »

Évidemment qu'il ne comprenait pas, pour ça il aurait fallu lui avouer que son point d'ancrage avait changé :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Stiles ? »

« Tu te répètes et j'ai déjà répondu à cette question. »

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la voiture et en sortit un sac :

« Tiens. »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Tu es obligé d'être aussi méfiant ? Ça ne va pas t'exploser au visage, c'est de la bouffe. »

Derek fronça les sourcils :

« Pourquoi tu m'apportes de la bouffe. »

« Parce que tu vis dans une ruine, que même les loups garous doivent se nourrir et que je voulais te remercier pour l'autre jour. Ça aussi c'est ce que font les gens normaux, tu m'as aidé, je t'aide. Bon c'est qu'un gratin de courgettes, mais quand même, il en restait, mon père ne se jette pas dessus je dois le forcer pour en manger et j'en fais toujours trop, que ce soit pour la nourriture ou pour le reste. Je voulais pas le jeter alors… »

« Sérieusement tu t'es dit : « je vais en apporter à Derek . » ? »

« Euh ouais quelque chose comme ça. Quoi t'aimes pas les courgettes ? C'est quoi cette aversion pour les courgettes que vous avez tous hein franchement qu'est ce qu'elles vous ont fait ces… »

« Si je le prends et que je le mange tu la fermes ? »

« Ouais. »

« Bien. »

Derek attrapa le paquet et se laissa tomber sur les marches, il y avait un Tupperware et une fourchette.

Stiles grimaça :

« Normalement faut le faire chauffer. »

« Y a pas l'électricité. »

« Bien sur que non. T'en as pas marre de vivre comme un sauvage ? »

« Toi t'en as pas marre de vivre tout court ? »

« Non. »

« Bien alors ferme-la. »

Derek planta sa fourchette dans le gratin et en goûta un tout petit morceau juste pour être sûr :

« Hé c'est vexant ce que tu fais, je sais cuisiner et je n'ai pas mis d'aconit dedans. Va falloir que tu apprennes à faire confiance aux gens ! Bon pas à tous les gens parce qu'ils sont pas tous dignes de confiance... »

« Mais toi tu l'es ? »

« Plutôt oui. »

Derek observa le jeune homme en face de lui et lâcha :

« T'es vraiment bizarre comme gars. »

« Ouais on me le dit souvent et c'est pas le pire truc qu'on m'ait dit. »

L'alpha commençait à entrevoir les raisons qui faisaient de cet humain son point d'ancrage, il était agaçant, ça oui mais aussi loyal, il était pénible mais aussi toujours là pour aider, il était peureux mais pouvait parfois faire preuve d'un courage incroyable.

Sa voix le tira de ses pensées :

« Tu me fixes là et tu es flippant quand tu me fixes comme ça. »

Derek reporta son attention sur le gratin de courgettes, c'était froid oui mais plutôt bon surtout quand on savait que c'était cuisiné par un gars de 17 ans incapable de ce concentrer plus de trois minutes sur quoi que ce soit.

Il restait là debout à le regarder manger :

« Tu veux récupérer ton machin ? »

« Quoi ? »

Il montra le Tupperware :

« C'est un Tupperware Derek. »

« Je sais merci. »

Juste hors de question que ce mot sorte de sa bouche ça faisait tout sauf viril.

Stiles secoua la tête :

« Tu es franchement difficile à suivre. »

« Moi je suis difficile à suivre ? Tu restes debout à me regarder en attendant visiblement un truc alors je te demande quoi. »

Le jeune homme leva les mains au ciel :

« J'en sais rien peu être un « merci Stiles » ou alors un « Mmmm c'est bon c'est gentil de t'être déplacé pour moi alors qu'il fait minimum 45 degrés dehors ». Et si je te regarde pas tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Et puis c'est pas moi qui me balade toujours torse nu pour montrer mes pectoraux à tout le monde comme si on le savait pas déjà que t'es bien foutu, il faut que tu le montres. »

Quoi ? Quand est-ce que la conversation avait dérapé ?

« Bien foutu hein ? »

Le jeune homme sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et marmonna :

« Garde ce foutu Tupperware. »

Il remonta en voiture sans un regard en arrière.

Derek avala une nouvelle bouchée, ça manquait de sel. Quelque chose fit tilt dans son esprit. Voilà ce qu'il y avait de spécial chez Stiles, il mettait du sel dans sa vie.

Il lâcha un soupir. Et puis quoi encore ? Pathétique… c'est bien ce qu'il pensait, il était pathétique.

§§§§§

Stiles entra dans la maison en claquant la porte, fichu loup garou incapable de se comporter de manière civilisée.

La voix de son père le fit sursauter :

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire de ne pas claquer les portes ? »

« Une fois de plus je suppose. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à la maison si tôt ? »

« Et toi ? »

« Moi je suis en repos aujourd'hui. »

« Moi je suis en vacances. »

« Oui justement d'habitude je te vois pas de la journée, toujours à traîner dehors à faire je ne sais quoi. »

« Oui hé bien là je suis là. »

« Où est Scott ? »

« Pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question ? On n'est pas siamois à ce que je sache ! Si tu veux mon avis il rumine en pensant à Allison il est encore dans la phase je déprime parce que ma copine m'a largué. Et comme j'ai pas envie de déprimer je… »

« Stiles ! »

Imperturbable il continuait :

« …Je sors, je fais des trucs… »

« Stiles ! »

« … Et puis j'ai du aller récupérer ma voiture chez le garagiste et tu sais que maintenant ça me fout la trouille vu ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois alors j'ai… »

« Stiles ! »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu hurles ? »

« Parce que tu n'écoutes pas. »

« Bien sûr que je t'écoute je fais que ça. »

Le shérif allait rétorquer quelque chose mais son téléphone se mit à sonner :

« Allo. »

Le visage de son père se ferma :

« J'arrive. »

« Fini le jour de congé ? »

« Oui je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentre, ne fais rien de stupide. »

« Je peux venir avec toi ? »

« Non et ne touche pas à cette fichue radio de police. »

« Quelle… »

Le regard de son père le fit taire :

« Ok. »

À peine le shérif sorti, Stiles se précipita sur la radio planquée dans sa chambre. Elle grésilla un instant :

«…Bowdoin Street, envoyez le médecin légiste, le shérif arrive. »

« Pour un 187 ? »

« Une vraie boucherie. »

Stiles éteignit la radio. Un 187, un homicide, il ferma les yeux un instant, se demandant si ce meurtre avait un rapport avec les alphas. Bien sûr les loups garous n'étaient pas la cause de tous les problèmes de la terre mais depuis un certain temps ils étaient au centre de tous les problèmes à Beacon Hill. « Une vraie boucherie »…

Pour qu'un officier de police se lâche de cette façon il fallait vraiment que ce soit horrible. Il lui fallait vraiment plus d'informations. Mais la dernière fois qu'il avait fait ce genre de chose Scott avait fini par devenir un loup garou.

Qu'est ce qui pouvait arriver de pire ?

Stiles dévala les marches quatre par quatre et sorti en trombe de la maison, pour conduire jusqu'à celle de Scott.

Par bonheur la mère de son meilleur ami travaillait de jour cette semaine, il entra sans frapper en hurlant :

« Scoooooottttt. »

Son meilleur ami sortit de la cuisine, un pot de crème glacé et une cuillère dans les mains :

« Sérieux de la glace pour noyer un chagrin d'amour ? Tu es un vrai cliché mec. »

« Pourquoi tu hurles ? »

Stiles grimaça :

« On a un problème. »

« Quel genre ? »

« Genre un meurtre sur Bowdoin Street. »

« Les alphas ? »

« J'en sais rien, c'est quand même en plein milieu de la ville et pas dans une forêt flippante alors... »

Scott secoua la tête :

« Laisse moi deviner, tu veux qu'on aille voir.»

« Ouais, au moins juste à coté, que tu sentes si un loup est passé par là. »

« On va encore avoir des ennuis. »

« C'est probable oui. Tu viens ? »

L'ado sembla réfléchir deux secondes :

« Sûr ! »

Stiles conduisit jusque Bowdoin Street et s'arrêta seulement en voyant les gyrophares. Se rongeant l'ongle du pouce, il ordonna :

« Allez vas-y, passe la tête par la fenêtre et dis-moi ce que tu sens. »

Le loup garou se mit à renifler :

«Ça sent le sang. »

« Vu que le type, ou la nana d'ailleurs, est mort, ça m'étonne pas. Dis-moi plutôt si tu sens le loup. »

« Non, rien. »

« Donc pas d'alpha ? C'est une bonne nouvelle. »

« Je sais pas. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il y a beaucoup, beaucoup de sang. »

Stiles frappa l'air de son poing :

« Tu es en train de me dire qu'il faut qu'on approche pour en savoir plus ? »

« Je crois ouais. »

« Si mon père nous trouve, on est mal. »

Ils sortirent de la voiture et Stiles observa les alentours. Les quelques policiers présents tenaient les gens derrière les bandes jaunes.

Aussi discrètement que possible, ils se faufilèrent en dessous des scellés, la peur au ventre. Le jeune humain approcha et se cacha derrière une voiture pour observer la maison où les policiers s'activaient :

« Tu vois quelque chose avec ta vue de loup garou ? »

Scott fut silencieux un long moment, et puis tout le sang quitta son visage :

« Quoi ? »

« C'est horrible. »

« Quoi ? »

« Dans l'entrée il y a du sang partout. »

« Un corps ? »

« Euh ouais sous la bâche. »

« Tu peux rien voir ? »

« Non et j'ai vraiment pas envie de voir ce qui peut rester du corps. »

« Ok et on fait quoi alors ? »

« On se barre et vite. »

L'un des policiers approchait dans leur direction. Ils se mirent à courir. Une fois en sécurité dans la voiture, Stiles, essoufflé, tenta :

« On…. Fait… quoi ? »

« Va falloir que tu fouilles dans les dossiers de ton père quand il va rentrer. »

Stiles détestait ça, bon pas fouiner, ça il adorait, mais s'il se faisait prendre, son père serait déçu et ça, c'était pire que tout :

« Ok mais tu restes avec moi alors, juste pour être sûr que je me ferai pas prendre. »

Scott hocha la tête.

A suivre...

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus prochain chapitre le 4 avril


	2. Chapter 2

voilà le chapitre 2 merci a toute celle qui ont mit des review et a tout celle qui ont mit la fic en Follows vous êtes exactement 19 et seulement 8 a avoir mit des reviews ça me rend super triste sniff

fin du chap 1

L'un des policiers approchait dans leur direction. Ils se mirent à courir. Une fois en sécurité dans la voiture, Stiles, essoufflé, tenta :

« On…. Fait… quoi ? »

« Va falloir que tu fouilles dans les dossiers de ton père quand il va rentrer. »

Stiles détestait ça, bon pas fouiner, ça il adorait, mais s'il se faisait prendre, son père serait déçu et ça, c'était pire que tout :

« Ok mais tu restes avec moi alors, juste pour être sûr que je me ferai pas prendre. »

Scott hocha la tête.

* * *

Chapitre 2

/ / / /

Les deux jeunes hommes attendaient depuis des heures que le shérif rentre, il était vraiment très tard quand enfin la porte de la maison s'ouvrit. Dès qu'il vit les deux comparses affalés sur le canapé le shérif sembla se détendre :

« Tu as fini de déprimer Scott ? »

« Quoi ? »

Le loup jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami :

« Tu lui as dit ? »

« Qu'Allison t'avait lamentablement largué avant de se barrer en vacances je sais plus où ? Oui ! »

« Elle m'a pas vraiment lar… »

Devant le regard de son ami, Scott soupira :

« Oui bon si elle m'a largué, mais je déprime pas. »

« Non tu noies ton chagrin dans la glace. »

« J'aime bien la glace et il fait chaud. »

« Tu déprimes… »

« Ouais c'est vrai. »

Ils tournèrent la tête dans un même mouvement quand le shérif s'avança pour s'installer à la table :

« Comment s'est passée ta journée Papa ? »

« Si tu me demandes, c'est que tu dois savoir. »

« Juste qu'il y a eu un mort. »

Son père blêmit :

« Oui c'est ça et non je ne te dirai rien de plus. Vous devriez monter, je vais bosser et j'ai besoin de calme. »

Ils obéirent. À peine la porte de la chambre fermée, Stiles chuchota :

« Bon encore 5 minutes et on met le plan à exécution. »

Les 5 minutes leur parurent très longues.

Une fois qu'ils furent sûrs que le shérif était plongé dans ses dossiers, Stiles se faufila dans la cuisine, et trois minutes plus tard Scott hurla. Comme prévu son père se précipita là-haut.

Il disposait de peu de temps. Il fouilla dans le dossier, trouva le rapport du légiste et le photographia avec son smartphone, puis le premier rapport de police et les détails de leur début d'enquête. Il entendit son père râler après Scott pour lui avoir fait une belle frayeur. Stiles attrapa la bouteille de soda et fit mine de remonter vers sa chambre, croisant son père dans l'escalier. Ce dernier secoua la tête :

« Scott déraille en ce moment. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Tu ne l'as pas entendu hurler ? »

« Non pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a. »

« Il m'a dit qu'il a perdu à Candy Crush Saga. »

« Il a perdu ? Mais quel idiot c'était mon tour de jouer. »

Son père l'observa un long moment. Est-ce qu'il se doutait de quelque chose ? Ou alors il les croyait, ce qui était bien pire en fait. Sans un mot il redescendit et Stiles monta :

« Candy Crush t'es sérieux ? »

« Quoi ? On n'avait pas prévu cette partie du plan, j'ai improvisé. »

« Quand il s'agit de plan, laisse-moi faire ok ? »

« Tu as fait les photos ? »

« Ouais. »

Stiles brancha son téléphone à son ordinateur portable et commença par regarder le rapport du légiste. Il sentit le sang quitter son visage :

« Oh my god… »

« Quoi ? »

« Ça dit… ça dit que le cœur de la victime est manquant. »

« Manquant ? »

La gorge nouée, Stiles continua :

« Il aurait été arraché et… »

« Et… »

« Il ont trouvé des traces de dents. »

« Des dents… des dents de loup ? »

Stiles secoua la tête :

« Non. »

« Des dents de quoi ? »

« Tu peux arrêter de dire ce mot… »

« Quoi ? Dent ? »

Stiles grogna

« Scott ! »

« Tu sais que tu ressembles à Derek quand tu fais ça ? À croire que tu passes trop de temps avec lui. »

« Qui te dis que je passe du temps avec Derek ? »

« Des fois tu sens comme lui. »

« De quoi ? Depuis quand tu me renifles mais c'est quoi cette manie sérieux. »

« Je te renifle pas je… »

« Non mais franchement tu devrais avoir honte, est-ce que je te renifle moi ? Non ne réponds pas à cette question. »

« J'ai rien dit, oublies et revenons-en à ce… truc. »

« J'ai pris le rapport de police aussi. »

Stiles l'ouvrit et se mit à lire :

« Melinda Stuart elle n'avait que 26 ans, célibataire sans enfants. »

« Y a autre chose ? »

« Rien d'intéressant. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« J'en sais rien. »

« Qu'est-ce qui a pu… voler le cœur de cette femme ? »

« J'en sais rien. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Scott ! »

« Quoi ? C'est toi qui sais toujours quoi faire alors ? »

« Il faut aller voir Derek, peut-être qu'il saurait quelle créature peut faire ça ! »

« Ton père nous laissera pas sortir. »

« Appelle-le qu'il vienne ici. »

« Toi appelle-le moi il m'écoute pas. »

« Quoi ? »

Stiles lâcha un soupir :

« Ok. »

Le loup décrocha à la seconde sonnerie :

« Quoi ? »

« Toujours aussi aimable Derek ! »

« Il t'a fallu une seule phrase pour commencer à me saouler, abrège ! »

« Il y a eu un mort, le rapport du légiste dit que le cœur a été arraché de la cage thoracique à coup de dents. On a besoin que tu viennes pour… »

« J'arrive. »

Il se tourna vers Scott :

« Je pensais pas que ce serait si facile. »

Le temps leur parut long, jusqu'à ce qu'un caillou vienne heurter le carreau. Stiles sauta sur ses pieds comme un diable hors de sa boite, il ouvrit la fenêtre et le loup s'engouffra dans la chambre. Il portait un t-shirt moulant et un pantalon noir qui amplifiait son coté bad boy, Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'observer sa musculature, en tout bien tout honneur bien sûr, enfin presque...

Derek le fixait comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées et puis il grogna :

« Tu m'as fait venir pour le thé ? »

« Bien sûr tu veux des petits gâteaux. »

« Tant qu'il sont pas fourrés aux courgettes. »

Scott tiqua :

« Quoi ? »

Son meilleur ami secoua la tête :

« Laisse tomber. »

Stiles s'approcha de l'ordi et montra le rapport du légiste. L'alpha l'observa quelques instants et lâcha un soupir :

« Tu sais pas lire en plus. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as dit que le cœur avait été arraché à coup de dents. »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qui est écrit. Il est écrit que le cœur est manquant et qu'il y a des traces de dents sur la peau et les muqueuses autour, ce n'est pas pareil. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« Beaucoup ! Ça veux dire que la créature n'a probablement pas la force d'arracher le cœur à mains nues, il y a aussi des traces de coups de couteau. »

Stiles sentit la nausée l'envahir :

« Ça veux dire quoi ? »

« Que celui qui a fait ça n'est pas un métamorphe mais quelque chose de plus faible. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Aucune idée. »

Scott se passa les mains sur le visage :

« Donc on ne sait pas ce qu'on cherche ? »

Stiles se mordit les lèvres :

« Ça va pas nous aider à le trouver. »

Derek secoua la tête :

« Je vais aller sur la scène de crime voir si je peux sentir quelque chose… Et je voudrais bien voir ces morsures de plus près. »

« Tu pourras pas entrer dans la morgue, ou si tu y entres tu te feras prendre… »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes monsieur le génie ? »

« Laisse-moi réfléchir pour la morgue. Quant à la scène de crime Scott n'a rien senti. »

« Scott est un bleu quand il s'agit de suivre une piste. »

Le principal concerné poussa un cri d'indignation :

« Hé ! »

« Il a pas tort. »

« Merci de ton soutien Stiles, normalement tu devrais toujours être de mon coté, tu sais ça ? »

Stiles hocha la tête et lança un regard à Derek :

« Il a pas tort. Me regardez pas comme ça tous les deux, vous me foutez la trouille. Comme si j'avais pas mieux à faire. »

« Quoi par exemple ? »

« Je vais commencer des recherches sur internet pendant que vous deux allez mettre votre nez de loups garous dans les affaires de notre tueur indéterminé. »

Scott approuva :

« Ça me va, tu repasses par la fenêtre Derek moi je vais dire au revoir au shérif je te rejoins en bas. »

« Quel dommage, moi qui voulais passer par la porte pour une fois. »

Le jeune loup secoua la tête :

« C'est ce que je disais vous passez trop de temps ensemble ! Stiles grogne et tu te mets au sarcasme ça devient grave. »

Les regards des deux concernés se croisèrent et chacun d'eux grimaça :

« Fichez le camp de chez moi tous les deux j'ai du travail ! »

Deux minutes plus tard il s'installa à son écran pour de longues, très longues recherches.

§§§§

En y réfléchissant bien Scott était tout aussi pénible que Stiles, sinon plus. Bon ok il ne gigotait pas tout le temps et savait s'arrêter de jacasser mais il était ennuyeux comme la pluie et ne servait pas à grand-chose quand il s'agissait de suivre une piste. Et pour couronner le tout il faisait des commentaires bizarres sur lui et Stiles.

Manquerait plus qu'il apprenne pour son point d'ancrage, là il en entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Derek jeta un œil à Scott qui reniflait l'air à ses cotés. Ils étaient aussi près de la maison que possible mais il n'y avait aucune odeur inhabituelle à part celle du sang :

« Derek, je peux te poser une question ? »

« En général quand ça commence par cette phrase c'est jamais bon. »

L'ado lui jeta un regard où perçait l'incompréhension :

« Pose ta question. »

« Comment tu fais pour passer par-dessus l'odeur du sang et sentir autre chose. »

L'alpha fut soulagé il avait craint juste une seconde que la question ne concerne Stiles :

« Concentre-toi il faut t'entraîner. Si tu faisais partie de la meute tu pourrais apprendre beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. »

« Pourquoi tu continues d'insister ? »

« Pourquoi tu continues de refuser ? »

« J'ai une autre question alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Stiles ? »

Derek faillit le frapper mais se retint :

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Il passe moins de temps avec moi… »

« Je le comprends un mec qui déprime c'est… déprimant. »

Ok c'était nul comme phrase mais il n'avait pas trouvé mieux :

« C'est une excuse ça tu sais ? Je le connais c'est mon meilleur ami et je sais que vous êtes pas mal ensemble ces dernier temps et pourtant vous continuez à vous bouffer le nez, je comprends pas. »

« Hé c'est lui qui me colle si tu es pas content tu vas le voir et… »

« Te fous pas de moi Derek. »

L'alpha laissa échapper un grognement :

« Tu commence à me saouler, méfie-toi. »

« Alors réponds à une question. »

« QUOI ? »

« Tu le considères comme un ami ? »

Derek laissa échapper un sourire :

« C'est quoi cette question ? »

« S'il te plaît répond. »

Ça semblait vraiment important pour lui :

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? »

L'ado se mit à sourire :

« Bien j'ai ma réponse. »

« Tu veux vraiment que je m'énerve ? »

« Si c'est un ami, il fait partie de ta meute je sais que tu le protégeras quoi qu'il arrive. »

Derek secoua la tête :

« Tant de bons sentiments me donnent mal au crâne tu sais ça ? »

« Tiens, encore du sarcasme c'est vraiment contagieux en fait. »

« Ferme-la et continue de renifler. »

Il laissa le jeune loup chercher une piste et s'approcha de la scène de crime. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de sang. A quoi pouvaient-ils bien avoir affaire cette fois ?

Et surtout pourquoi Scott continuait de le fixer comme ça ? Cet idiot avec ses questions débiles, bien sûr qu'il protégerait Stiles, tout comme les autres, comme s'il pouvait laisser quoi que ce soit arriver alors qu'il avait le pouvoir de l'empêcher.

Et puis il tenait à eux malgré tout. Il avait bien tenté de se blinder contre tout ça, de ne plus tenir à qui que ce soit… C'était bien trop douloureux de les perdre. Et pourtant il s'était attaché à eux, et à lui surtout, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, sans vraiment savoir comment…

C'était arrivé comme ça…

Peu à peu il s'était laissé prendre et se demandait encore si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

La voix de Scott retentit tout près de lui :

« Je ne sens rien. »

« Moi non plus ! Rentre chez toi je vais continuer un peu. Dis à Stiles de me tenir au courant. »

« Tu lui diras toi-même je suis pas sa secrétaire. »

Garder son calme, surtout, garder son calme...

/ / / /

Depuis deux jours Derek parcourait la ville cherchant ce qui aurait pu tuer la femme de cette façon mais il ne trouvait rien, absolument rien. Et c'en était rageant.

Tout comme le silence de Stiles, aucune nouvelle…

Ce qui était, soit très inquiétant, soit un soulagement, il n'avais pas encore statué là-dessus. Il lâcha un profond soupir et se résigna à conduire jusqu'à la maison du shérif.

L'heure était tardive, pourtant le salon était encore allumé, ainsi que la chambre de l'ado. Il dépassa la maison pour se garer en bas de la rue. Il se faufila discrètement, heureusement pour lui la fenêtre n'était pas fermée.

D'un bond, il se glissa dans la chambre désespérément vide. L'odeur, elle, était bien présente. cette senteur sucrée, suave, unique et bien trop attractive...

Il jeta un œil autour de lui, un vrai capharnaüm régnait dans la pièce, deux caleçon sales traînaient par-terre ainsi que son équipement de Lacrosse, et toutes sortes de magasines. Le lit était défait, l'oreiller par terre. Dans tout ce bazar, seul l'ordinateur semblait rescapé.

Derek s'approcha et appuya sur la barre espace pour le faire sortir de veille, il aurait dû avoir des remords. Il aurait dû, mais il s'installa sur la chaise et rouvrit firefox.

Le site paraissait bien glauque avec des écritures gothiques, du sang et un vampire en fond d'écran. Dans l'escalier des pas retentirent ainsi qu'un :

« Bonne nuit papa. »

Le jeune homme entra et sursauta violemment en retenant à peine un cri, alertant son père :

« Stiles ? »

« C'est rien papa je me suis cogné ! »

Il referma la porte et chuchota/cria :

« Bon dieu Derek tu veux ma mort ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? »

C'était redondant cette question non ? L'humain jeta un regard au bazar se pencha pour ramasser les deux caleçons et les balança sous le lit :

« Sympa ta méthode de rangement ! »

« Au moins moi j'ai des trucs à ranger.. »

« Passons. C'est sur ça que tu travailles ? »

« Non mais parce que en plus tu fouines dans mon ordi ? »

« T'as des trucs à cacher ? »

Gloups :

« Non… Pas du tout. »

« Je suis pas allé fouiller ton historique, les sites pornos j'ai passé l'âge mais… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes je vais pas sur… Euh enfin peut-être mais moi au moins j'ai un ordinateur. »

« Et le QI d'un enfant de deux ans ! Tu devais m'appeler. »

« Non toi tu devais m'appeler. »

« Ça peut durer longtemps, dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as trouvé. »

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son lit et Derek fit tourner la chaise de bureau pour lui faire face :

« Je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose, certaines sorcières, à supposer que les sorcières existent – ne réponds pas à cette question je ne veux pas savoir – donc certaines sorcières ont besoin de cœurs humains pour certaines de leur potions. D'autres sites disent que pour qu'un loup-garou achève sa transformation il lui faut un cœur humain. Mais ça on sait que c'est pas vrai, j'ai aussi trouvé une créature qui vole les cœurs pour les enterrer mais je crois pas que… »

« En gros on n'en sait pas plus ? »

« Non. »

« Et ton père ? »

« L'enquête de police n'avance pas non plus. »

« Donc on attend que notre meurtrier tue une nouvelle fois. »

« Tu crois qu'il va recommencer ? »

« Avec la chance qu'on a ? »

Stiles lâcha un grognement et se laissa tomber complètement sur son lit :

« Je déteste ma vie depuis que je sais pour les loups garou. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Nooon pas vraiment tu me manquerais si tu étais plus là. »

Il y eut deux secondes de silence intense avant que l'humain ne se rattrape :

« Ta bonne humeur me manquerait surtout tu es un vrai boute-en-train ! »

Derek observa le jeune homme un long moment :

« Tu me fixes encore tu sais ça. »

« Et ça te dérange ? »

« Non c'est plutôt ça qui me fait flipper en fait. »

Le loup se leva et aussitôt l'humain se redressa :

« Tu vas où ? »

« Je rentre. Ça ne sert à rien d'arpenter la ville en long, en large et en travers tant qu'on n'a pas plus d'info. »

« Reste. »

« Hein ? »

« Reste-là, tu peux pas retourner dans cette maison. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre cette baraque ? »

« À part qu'elle est en ruine, calcinée, qu'elle tombe en miettes et que c'est pas bon pour ton petit cerveau ou ton moral de traîner là bas ? Rien. »

« Je cherche un appart mais… »

« Tu cherche un appart ? »

« Oui. »

« Punaise. »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien je suis juste surpris que tu puisses être civilisé. »

« La ferme ! »

« Y avait longtemps. Bon si je te promets que demain on se met à éplucher les petites annonces tu restes là cette nuit ? C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. »

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« Parce que je t'aime bien. Même si tu es chiant, colérique, que tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour et que… »

« J'ai compris c'est bon.

« Bien. »

« J'ai trois conditions. »

« Trois c'est beaucoup. »

« Ne jacasse pas. »

« Dur. »

« Ne gigote pas. »

« Impossible. »

« Et ne passe pas la nuit à faire des bruits bizarre. »

« Tu confonds moi c'est Stiles pas Scott, je bouge je parle et je fais du bruit. Mais je suis sûr que tu m'aime bien quand même. »

Il ne l'admettrait jamais mais oui c'était vrai :

« Donc je vais rentrer dans ma maison flippante. »

« Ne bouge pas. »

Avant que Derek n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit le jeune homme filait dans l'escalier, il réapparut quelque minutes plus tard, essoufflé :

« Sérieux tu peux pas monter et descendre les marches sans être essoufflé comme un bœuf ? »

« Si tu essayais de temps en temps d'être gentil avec moi ? »

« MMmm non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es déjà insupportable, je n'imagine même pas ce que ça serait si j'étais ''gentil''. »

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard suspicieux :

« Avoue, tu ne sais pas faire, être gentil je veux dire. »

« Non. »

« Je vais te montrer alors tiens on commence par ça. »

Il lui tendit un autre Tupperware :

« Celui-là non plus ne va pas t'exploser à la tête. »

« Tu sais que j'ai de quoi me nourrir ? Je sais aller au supermarché faire des courses. Je vais au resto, ou à l'hôtel quand j'ai envie d'être tranquille. »

« Et tu chasses la biche quand tu t'ennuie ? C'est du pain de maïs tu en trouveras pas du comme ça dans ta maison ou dans n'importe quel hôtel ou même n'importe quel resto. C'est la recette de ma mère c'est le meilleur pain de maïs que tu mangeras jamais. Et avant que tu poses la question, oui, le seul moyen pour que je te lâche c'est que tu le prennes. »

Derek observa l'ado un long moment avant de demander :

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« On vient d'en discuter bad wolf parce que je suis gentil. Tu le prends ou on continue d'en parler ? »

« C'est toi qui l'as fait ? »

« Si je réponds oui tu le prends pas ? »

« Réponds. »

« Oui. »

« Bien. »

Derek prit la boite et se dirigea vers la fenêtre :

« Je rêve ou tu viens de faire preuve de confiance à mon égard ? »

« Tu rêves ! »

Avant que l'humain ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit Derek sauta par la fenêtre.

A suivre...

* * *

voilà j'espère que ça vous à plus n'hésitez pas à me dire prochain chapitre le 10


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le chapitre trois j'espère qu'il vous plaira

et merci au guest qui a laissé des reviews ^^

Chapitre 3

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Il finirait par y arriver, par rendre Derek plus sociable, il en était convaincu. Pourquoi il tenait tant à ce que Derek soit plus sociable ou plus aimable était un grand mystère, mais il y arriverait.  
Stiles se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau avec la nette intention de continuer ses recherches. Mais au bout de trois minutes, bon, plus une et demie en fait, il changea de page. Recherche appartement…

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le premier meurtre, et il ne s'était rien passé… mais absolument rien depuis. L'enquête n'avait pas avancé (que ce soit celle de la police ou celle de la team Hale). Et c'était désespérant.  
Stiles était même à deux doigts de s'ennuyer. Heureusement il avait passé pas mal de temps à rechercher la perle rare pour son grincheux préféré.  
Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait dans sa jeep à écouter de la musique à fond en attendant le-dit grincheux, qui n'avait déjà pas moins de 10 minutes de retard.  
Il fit un bond de deux mètres et se cogna la tête contre le toit quand Derek tapa sur le capot :  
« Nom de Dieu tu m'as fait peur. »  
« Je peux savoir ce que je fais là ? »  
Stiles lui jeta un œil moqueur :  
« Hé bien je t'ai appelé ce matin à 10h pour te demander de me rejoindre ici à 13h et il est exactement 13h15 tu as 15 min de retard, ça ne fait pas très sérieux surtout pour un alpha, un mec censé être… »  
« Stiles. Tu as trois secondes. »  
« Trois secondes pour quoi ? »  
Devant le regard noir que lui jeta le loup l'ado sortit de la voiture en vitesse :  
« C'est là. »  
Derek observa la fenêtre que lui montrait Stiles :  
« C'est la que se trouve notre tueur ? »  
« Non ! C'est là que se trouve ton futur appartement. »  
« Pourquoi je fais ça hein ? Pourquoi je t'écoute, pourquoi je viens quand tu m'appelles ? Pourquoi… »  
« Peut-être que tu commences à être gentil. »  
Stiles lança un cri indigné quand la main de l'alpha vint cogner l'arrière de sa tête :  
« Aiiiieuuuh. Voilà ce que c'est de rendre service à un grincheux. »  
« Je t'ai rien demandé moi. »  
« Peut-être, mais j'ai trouvé ça : un grand salon, une cuisine équipée, une chambre et un balcon. »  
« Non. »  
« Quoi ? T'as même pas visité. »  
« Non. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que. »  
Stiles grogna :  
« AAahhh qu'est-ce que tu m'agaces des fois, tu veux pas laisser tomber ce coté bad boy des bacs à sable ? »  
« Des bacs… »  
Derek inspira profondément :  
« Je fais des efforts tu sais pour ne pas te frapper, mais tu ne m'aides vraiment pas. »  
« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le visiter ? »  
« Il n'y a qu'une chambre. »  
« Et alors t'es tout seul jusqu'à preuve du contraire. »  
« Je cherche un appart avec minimum trois chambres. »  
« Une pour toi, une pour ton égo, et l'autre ? »  
« Tu veux vraiment que je te frappe en fait ? »  
« Ok laisse tomber… »  
Vexé, Stiles remonta dans sa voiture et démarra.  
Il fulminait encore en passant la porte de la maison. Derek Hale pouvait bien aller se faire voir ! Il ne bougerait plus le petit doigt pour lui, rien, il ne ferait strictement plus rien ! Lui et les loups-garous en général (à part Scott) pouvaient bien aller au diable. C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder… le Danube…  
L'ado monta les marches, déboula dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit.  
Il avait eu l'impression de faire des progrès dans le plan « aidons Derek ». Mais pas du tout.  
D'un coup la colère retomba. Pourquoi était-il si en colère déjà ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que Derek le frappait et/ou menaçait de le frapper. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Derek ne lui racontait pas tout.  
Pourtant là, ça l'avait vraiment mis en rogne…  
Pourquoi ?  
Stiles se mit à réfléchir… qu'est-ce qui l'avait dérangé vraiment ? Quand est-ce que ça avait dérapé ? Ah oui quand Derek avait dit qu'il voulait plusieurs chambres, c'est ce qui l'avait agacé vraiment. Le mettant face au fait qu'il ne connaissait pas l'alpha si bien que ça.  
Que savait-il de la vie qu'il avait menée avant de revenir ? Peut-être était-il marié peut-être qu'il avait des enfants… Oui, bon, il n'avait que 23 ans, mais c'était possible.  
Cette idée lui faisait mal...  
Il sursauta quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa poche, Scott :  
« Quoi ? »  
« Tu es au courant. »  
« De quoi ? »  
« Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre. »  
Stiles se redressa vivement :  
« Où ? »  
« MacArthur Boulevard, la boutique de thé. »  
« Tu y es ? »  
« Je suis à plus de 500 mètres et je sens le sang comme si j'y étais. »  
« Même MO ? »  
« Ouais j'ai entendu les flics dire qu'il manquait le cœur. »  
« Putain. »  
« Va chercher Derek, il faut qu'il vienne voir s'il peut sentir quelque chose. »  
Derek, bien sûr…  
« Je l'appelle. »  
Les mains tremblantes, Stiles raccrocha, en espérant que le loup lui réponde. Il lança l'appel :  
« Allez… allez… »  
« Quoi encore ? »  
« Derek ! Merci merci ! Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre, Scott y est, il veut que tu le rejoignes. »  
« Où ? »  
« La boutique de thé sur MacArthur. »  
Avant même qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, le loup avait raccroché.

*******  
Stiles se gara au bout du boulevard juste pour être sûr que son père ne le voit pas. Il remonta l'avenue le plus discrètement possible en cherchant Scott.  
L'alpha était déjà là et bizarrement son cœur se serra en le voyant. Jusqu'au moment où il vit les voitures de police :  
« Vous sentez quelque chose ? »  
Scott secoua la tête :  
« Moi rien. »  
« Il y a une odeur, une personne qui était ici et qui était aussi dans la rue de la première victime. »  
« Notre tueur ? »  
« Impossible d'être sûr à moins de voir les corps. Ton idée pour la morgue ça avance ? »  
« J'en ai bien une mais c'est risqué. »  
« Bien, ce soir. »  
Ce n'était pas une demande mais un ordre clair et net.

*****  
Entrer par effraction ça il avait déjà fait, mais là, c'était la morgue.  
Il savait que par cette chaleur la fenêtre de la salle repas des légistes serait ouverte. Ils n'avaient qu'à entrer par là, se rendre dans la salle d'autopsie et fouiller dans les tiroirs.  
Simple. Très simple. En théorie.  
Ils étaient bien passés par la fenêtre, ils étaient bien arrivés devant la salle d'autopsie. Fermée par un code. À ses cotés, Derek grogna :  
« Tu n'as pas le code ? »  
« Et comment je pouvais savoir qu'ils avaient mis un digicode ? »  
« Stiles ! »  
Scott secoua la tête, visiblement agacé :  
« Ça suffit tous les deux, on fiche le camp, allez ! »  
Ça n'avait été qu'un aller-retour, un de ses moments pitoyables où ses plans foiraient pour de stupides raisons.  
La mine déconfite cette fois, Stiles passa de nouveau la porte de sa maison. Il était tard, plus de 11h et demi mais tout était silencieux :  
« Papa ? »  
Cette journée était vraiment merdique de chez merdique :  
« Papa ? »  
La maison était silencieuse, son père n'était pas rentré saisissant son téléphone il tenta de l'appeler mais tomba sur le répondeur.  
La nuit s'annonçait aussi mal que la journée.  
Stiles fila dans la cuisine et décongela un des plats qu'il avait mit de coté pour les nuits où son père restait tard au travail. Il empaqueta le tout et se rendit au commissariat.  
L'agent d'accueil fronça les sourcils en le voyant arriver :  
« Je peux vous aider ? »  
« Je suis venu nourrir votre shérif. »  
L'homme l'observa longuement :  
« Je suis son fils. »  
« Oh ! Très bien mais il est parti il y a plus de deux heures déjà. »  
« Parti ? »  
« Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit. »  
Quelque chose n'allait pas…  
Stiles sortit et saisit son téléphone. Il raccrocha quand le répondeur s'enclencha :  
«C'est pas possible. »  
L'angoisse commença à monter, il tenta d'appeler la maison au cas où ils se seraient croisés mais rien. Il hésita deux secondes avant de reprendre son smartphone pour appeler au secours :  
« Trois fois dans la journée c'est trop Stiles ! »  
« Mon père… »  
Il tenta de se calmer, d'inspirer profondément :  
« Je ne sais pas où est mon père, Derek ! Il ne répond pas, il est parti du commissariat il y a deux heures, il n'est pas à la maison ! Il sait que je m'inquiète… si… si… Je ne sais pas où il est. »  
« Tu es où ? »  
« Devant le poste de police. »  
« Rentre chez toi, je t'y rejoins. »  
Stiles poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
Le retour à la maison fut chaotique, ses jambes avaient du mal à lui obéir, son cœur battait bien trop vite et il avait du mal à respirer.  
À peine la voiture garée devant la maison, il en sortit avec l'espoir de rentrer et de trouver son père endormi devant la télé. Mais non il n'y avait rien… Personne.  
« Stiles ? »  
« Dans le salon. »  
Derek entra et Stiles dut se retenir de se jeter dans ses bras :  
« Je ne sais pas… »  
« On va le trouver ! Je vais suivre son odeur à partir d'ici, allez viens. »  
Il se laissa traîner dehors, Derek grimaça et l'entraîna vers la jeep :  
« Tu conduis. »  
« Où ? »  
« Pour l'instant, jusqu'au bout de la rue. Ensuite, je te guiderai. »  
Il fallait qu'ils le retrouvent, Stiles n'envisageait pas sa vie sans lui. Son cœur se serra.  
Jamais il n'avait été si silencieux ni aussi stressé, il se contenta de suivre les ordres du loup garou ; ça sembla durer des heures…  
Parfois Derek lui demandait de s'arrêter, descendait humer l'air à la recherche de la bonne odeur et remontait aussitôt :  
« Je crois que ton père a trouvé notre assassin. C'est la même odeur que sur la scène de crime. »  
« Tu aurais pu la suivre alors ? »  
« Peu probable.. L'odeur était ténue et trop vague pour que je puisse la suivre. J'ai essayé de la chercher en parcourant la ville mais rien. Celle de ton père je la connais bien, ce n'est pas pareil. »  
Stiles hocha la tête :  
« Tu crois qu'il a trouvé l'assassin ? »  
« Tourne à droite. On approche. »  
Peu à peu ils arrivaient dans un quartier de la ville moins fréquenté. Les maisons était plus espacées et les bois toujours un peu plus présents :  
« Ralentis. »  
Ils roulèrent encore 10 minutes :  
« Arrête. »  
Stiles obéit :  
« C'est là ? »  
« Plus loin, reste là. »  
« QUOI ? Jamais de la vie ! Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser y aller tout seul, c'est mon père ! »  
L'alpha sembla réfléchir un moment, puis il hocha simplement la tête et l'humain jaillit de la voiture. Il n'avait pas fait un pas que le loup l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt comme une louve l'aurait fait avec son petit :  
« Hé je suis pas ton… »  
« La ferme tu vas suivre deux règles à partir de maintenant… »  
« Je peux essayer. »  
« Tu vas faire absolument tout ce que je te dis. »  
« Je fais toujours ce que tu me dis avec plus ou moins de conviction. »  
« Une fois qu'on a trouvé ton père, tu ne t'occupes de rien d'autre, tu fonces vers lui et tu le sors de la maison. »  
« Ça je peux faire. »  
Derek grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible :  
« Allez viens. »  
Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Stiles suivi le loup durant de longues et interminables minutes. Et si son père n'était pas là ? Ou pire, qu'ils le retrouvaient blessé ou mort ?  
Il suivit le loup jusqu'à une maison aux volets bleus entourée d'une barrière blanche, une maison accueillante, tout à fait normale, pas le genre de maison où on imaginerait vivre un tueur cannibale mangeur de cœur humain.  
Derek poussa la barrière et d'un geste de la main lui ordonna de rester derrière lui.  
La peur lui brûla les entrailles quand l'alpha poussa la porte et entra sans bruit. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucun mouvement.  
Stiles se risqua à chuchoter :  
« Dis-moi qu'il n'y a pas d'odeur de sang dans cette maison. »  
Le loup secoua la tête :  
« Non, et notre ami n'est pas là non plus. »  
« Mais mon père oui ? »  
« Soit il est là soit il est passé il y a très peu de temps. »  
Derek avança cherchant une piste, quand il s'arrêta brusquement :  
« Quoi ? »  
« Il y a du bruit en bas. »  
Stiles ne croyait pas vraiment en dieu mais à cette instant là il se mit à prier. Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour trouver l'accès à la cave, une volée de marches en bois vraiment étroite.  
Sans se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait l'ado saisit la manche du tee-shirt de l'alpha et ne la lâcha plus.  
La cave était immense et courait sous toute la maison, elle était remplie de cartons et de saletés. C'était humide, sombre, et inquiétant. Derek y semblait tout à fait à son aise. Stiles allait ouvrir la bouche quand il entendit un gémissement :  
« Papa. »  
Il se précipita et trouva son père avachi sur une chaise. Du sang s'écoulait de son arcade sourcilière. Il releva la tête au son de la voix de son fils :  
« Stiles ! Bon dieu qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
« Tu n'es pas censé m'engueuler, je suis la cavalerie. »  
« La caval… »  
Le shérif s'arrêta en voyant Derek apparaître derrière son fils :  
« Hale qu'est-ce que… »  
L'alpha secoua la tête :  
« Plus tard il faut d'abord vous sortir de là. »  
Stiles passa derrière la chaise :  
« Merde c'est des menottes. »  
« Les miennes ! Je me suis fait attacher par ce type avec mes propres menottes ! Attends un peu que je lui mette la main dessus. »  
« Vous savez où sont les clés ? »  
Le shérif secoua la tête, Derek prit la place de Stiles et sortit ses griffes pour trancher le fer d'un coup net.  
« Comment vous avez fait ça ? »  
« C'est pas le moment papa, on se casse ! »  
« Je vais appeler le poste… »  
Derek l'interrompit :  
« Trop tard. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Il est rentré. »  
Stiles sentit un vent de panique l'envahir :  
« À quoi on a affaire ? »  
Le shérif fronça les sourcils. Opération difficile vu que l'un d'eux était dans un sale état :  
« De quoi tu parles ? Laisse tomber ! Hale il faut le sortir d'ici. »  
« Vous restez là tous les deux, je vais voir. »  
« Vous êtes cinglé ? C'est moi le shérif ici je… »  
« Vous allez vous taire et faire ce que je dis ou je vous assomme. »  
« Quoi ? »  
Stiles secoua la tête :  
« Laisse tomber papa. »  
Avant que l'un des deux Stilinski puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Derek remonta les marches. Quand son père lui jeta un regard indigné, il se sentit obligé de dire quelque chose :  
« Ce n'était pas vraiment une menace, c'est juste sa manière de communiquer, on est en train de travailler là dessus. »  
« Tu te fous de moi ? »  
Le shérif se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie :  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais papa ? »  
Stiles le suivit et tout en montant les marches, son père répondait :  
« Ce mec a mon flingue c'est dangereux. »  
« Ce mec ? Tu as dis ce mec ? »  
« Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit, reste en bas. »  
Obéir à Derek, ça pouvait passer… obéir à son père était instinctivement impossible. Ils sortirent de la cave en jetant des coups d'œil un peu partout, mais la maison semblait vide, il n'y avait plus un bruit.  
Et puis il sentit une présence derrière lui. À force de traîner dans les ennuis, il arrivait à les sentir. Un homme se tenait là et les menaçait d'une arme. Sans le lâcher des yeux, Stiles tapa dans l'épaule de son père. Le shérif se retourna et leva les mains :  
« Ne faites pas de bêtises. »  
Son père tenta de le placer derrière lui, mais Stiles résista :  
« Enlèvement d'un officier de police, dissimulation de preuves, vous avez déjà assez d'ennuis croyez-moi. »  
« Vous allez me la prendre ! »  
Ok le mec était visiblement timbré mais c'était bien un mec, pas un monstre, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais où était Derek bon sang.  
Comme s'il avait attendu que l'ado pense à lui, le loup-garou apparut dans son champ de vision, il s'approcha doucement, silencieusement. ..  
L'homme hurla cette fois :  
« Je ne vous laisserais pas me la prendre. »  
Son doigt se crispa sur la gâchette, trois choses arrivèrent en même temps : la balle partit dans un bruit assourdissant, son père hurla dans son oreille et Derek Hale se jeta devant lui prenant la balle en pleine poitrine. La transformation fut immédiate. Il passa en mode loup et grogna en fonçant sur le tireur qu'il envoya valser contre le mur avant de s'écrouler à genou :  
« Derek. »  
Stiles voulu se précipiter mais le shérif l'en empêcha. Il regardait le loup, horrifié. D'un coup sec, l'ado dégagea son bras et couru vers l'alpha qui soufflait comme un bœuf :  
« Stiles ne t'approche pas. »  
« Ca va papa, il grogne mais il est pas méchant. »  
Le loup ferma les yeux un instant avant de s'asseoir par terre et de reprendre forme humaine même si ses yeux étaient toujours écarlates. Avec autorité, l'ado lui fit enlever son t-shirt. Le sang coulait juste en dessous de son pectoral droit où la balle avait pénétré. Derek souffla :  
« C'est rien. »  
Doucement le shérif approcha et son fils secoua la tête :  
« Tu as un trou dans la poitrine alors non ce n'est pas rien, mais tu t'en sortiras. Il faut te faire sortir d'ici. Si les voisins appellent les flics, on est mal. »  
« Laisse-moi deux secondes. »  
Son père fixait Derek qui inspirait profondément, les yeux du loup reprirent leur couleur naturelle :  
« Qu'est-ce c'est ? »  
Le loup lâcha un grognement en fermant les yeux :  
« Tu vas devoir me faire confiance sur ce coup-là, papa. Juste, fais-moi confiance. »  
Le shérif observa son fils un long moment :  
« Fichez le camp d'ici, j'appelle le poste, faut qu'on embarque celui là. »  
Stiles aida le loup à se mettre sur ses pieds et avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre pas, son père ajouta :  
« Je veux des explications. »  
« Tu les auras. On t'attend à la maison. »  
« Stiles tu es sûr que… »  
« Sûr. J'ai confiance en lui. »  
Derek lui jeta un regard qui semblait dire « tu es pathétique ». L'ado leva les yeux au ciel et le fit avancer.

a suivre...

prochain chapitre mercredi prochain


	4. Chapter 4

voilà la suite ^^

Chapitre 4

C'était douloureux mais pas plus que ce qu'il avait déjà connu jusque là. Bizarrement la douleur était passée au second plan à l'instant où Stiles avait passé l'un de ses bras autour de son propre cou pour l'aider à marcher.  
Il avait failli grogner qu'il était parfaitement capable de marcher tout seul juste au moment où ce jeune imbécile affirmait qu'il lui faisait confiance. Comment on en était-il arrivé là ? Comment cet humain en était venu à avoir confiance en lui alors qu'il ne faisait que le rembarrer et qu'il l'avait même frappé quelques fois ?  
Le pire c'était cette chaleur incroyable qui l'envahissait, de sentir pressé contre lui le corps de ce jeune homme, étrange, hyperactif et bien trop innocent pour son bien.  
Stiles le conduisit directement jusque chez le shérif en lui jetant des regards inquiétants toutes les deux minutes :  
« Je ne vais pas mourir dans ta voiture, arrête de me regarder. »  
« Quoi je te mate chaque fois que t'es torse nu t'as pas remarqué? »  
Deux secondes de blanc :  
« C'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire, c'est sortit tout seul... »  
« Tu sais que la plupart des gens réfléchissent avant de parler ? »  
« Tu sais que je pourrais te laisser te vider de ton sang ? Quoique non en fait, ça va salir ma voiture. »  
La jeep roula dans un nid de poule la faisant tressauter et Derek grimaça. Dans un geste instinctif, Stiles posa sa main sur son torse :  
« Ca va ? »  
« Ne me touche pas. »  
« Oh. »  
C'était juste un petit cri mais il perçut la douleur que ressentit l'humain de se voir rejeter une fois de plus. C'est vrai il y était allé un peu fort, mais cette main posée sur lui, l'inquiétude que ressentait Stiles en ce moment même était trop pour lui. Peu à peu le jeune homme faisait un trou dans sa carapace et il n'était pas sur d'aimer ça.  
Le silence s'installa dans la voiture, un silence pesant, oppressant, et Derek fut ravi d'arriver devant la maison. Il attrapa son t-shirt jeté a l'arrière un peu plus tôt et le passa. Malgré la gêne entre eux Stiles vint le soutenir pour marcher jusqu'à la maison.  
Est-ce qu'il était maso ? Pourquoi continuait-il de l'aider malgré tout ? Il l'installa dans le canapé avant de se jeter sur le téléphone :  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »  
« C'est un téléphone c'est pour appeler les gens, c'est magique. Scott ramène ton cul de loup garou chez moi maintenant. Des problèmes et des gros. »  
Il raccrocha et se mordit les lèvres :  
« Il va falloir retirer la balle je suppose. »  
« Il me faut un couteau. »  
« Hé bien, vu que nous somme civilisés nous avons ça mais ne compte pas sur moi pour le faire. »  
« Chochotte. »  
« Dans la cuisine. »  
Derek s'y rendit et Stiles lui tendit un petit couteau :  
« Tu as pas un couteau à beurre plutôt ? »  
« Hein ? »  
« J'ai besoin d'un truc plus grand, un vrai couteau ! »  
« Oh désolé, je ne parle pas le Derek couramment. »  
Il sortit le plus grand couteau qu'il put trouver :  
« Ça ira. »  
Il enleva son t-shirt et serra les dents en plongeant la lame dans la plaie. Le pire dans tout ça fut le regard horrifié de Stiles. Il était blanc comme un linge et semblait avoir du mal à respirer :  
« Tu devrais regarder ailleurs. »  
« Regarder ailleurs, oui. »  
Le plus vite possible l'alpha enleva la balle et lâcha un grognement douloureux :  
« Oh my god. »  
« C'est bon Stiles arrête de faire ta chochotte. »  
« Chochotte ? T'es sérieux ? Tu vas finir par me tuer je te jure. »  
Le jeune homme sortit de la pièce assez vivement, Derek cru qu'il allait rendre son dîner mais il revint quelque seconde plus tard avec des compresses et un désinfectant :  
« Je vais guérir ça sert à rien. »  
« Oui bah moi je suis humain et je désinfecte les plaies alors tu la fermes. »  
« Pardon ? »  
Depuis quand il n'avait plus peur de lui ?  
« Tu la fermes, s'il te plait ? »  
« On va dire que c'est mieux. »  
Stiles imbiba une compresse de produit et s'acharna à nettoyer la plaie. Il était proche, vraiment trop proche et la chaleur de sa main sur sa peau lui collait bien plus de frisson que la douleur causée par ses soins.  
Ils sursautèrent tout les deux quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Stiles fronça les sourcils et hurla :  
« Scott ? »  
« Ouais. »  
« Dans la cuisine. »  
L'ado entra et se figea :  
« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? C'est quoi tout ce sang ? »  
« Des emmerdes, comme je le disais. Je vais lui chercher une chemise. »  
Stiles sortit précipitamment et Scott soupira :  
« Ok je répète, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »  
Derek lâcha un soupir…

Il fallu une heure au shérif pour régler la situation et rentrer cher lui. Derek entamait sa troisième tasse de café quand il entra. Les deux ados se levèrent d'un bon et Stiles grimaça en regardant le pansement sur le sourcil de son père :  
« Est-ce que ça va ? »  
« Il parait que j'ai prit un coup sur la tête ça pourrait expliquer les trucs bizarres que j'ai vu là bas… »  
Le shérif se mit à le fixer et Derek secoua la tête :  
« Non ça ne pourrait pas. »  
« Je veux des explications. »  
Il se tourna vers Scott :  
« J'aurais du me douter que tu étais mêlé à tout ça. »  
Stiles frappa dans ses mains :  
« Bon ok, tout le monde dans le salon, on va en avoir pour un bon moment. »  
Il les fit s'installer, et commença a raconter.  
Il fallu du temps, surtout que c'était Stiles qui racontait en en rajoutant parfois revenant en arrière quand il oubliait des détails, ou que le shérif posait une question. Souvent le regard du père se tournait vers lui comme si il voulait confirmation.  
Quand le jeune homme en arriva enfin au moment des meurtres le soleil pointait le bout de son nez dehors :  
« Et donc on croyait que c'était un être surnaturel qui avait attaqué ces gens, mais c'était qu'un mec en fait… »  
« C'est pas lui l'assassin. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« J'ai suivi la piste jusqu'à lui parce que deux témoins l'ont vu trainer sur les scènes de crime. »  
« Si c'est pas lui c'est qui ? »  
« Quand je suis allé l'interroger, il m'a assommé et conduit chez lui. Il délirait parlait d'une femme, disait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'elle, je cite, ''ne faisait pas ça méchamment''. »  
Stiles grogna :  
« Donc c'est pas fini ? »  
« Je ne pense pas non et on n'en a pas fini ici non plus. »  
« Comment ça ? »  
Derek su ce qui allait se passer quand le shérif tourna la tête vers lui :  
« Je veux voir. »  
« Je ne crois pas que… »  
« J'ai besoin de le voir histoire de me persuader que je ne suis pas fou. »  
Il jeta ensuite un regard à Scott qui haussa les épaules et se transforma. Le shérif ne broncha pas il se contenta de regarder. Derek abdiqua et changea à son tour, le père de Stiles hocha alors la tête et ils changèrent a nouveau :  
« Bien maintenant je vais me coucher. Et pour l'amour du ciel essayer de rester en dehors des ennuis pendant au moins 6h. »  
Fatigué Derek se leva et la voix de Stiles retentit aussitôt :  
« Tu t'en va ? »  
« Oui j'ai besoin de dormir moi aussi. »  
« Reste là s'il te plait. »  
Quelque chose dans le « s'il te plait » le fit craquer et il hocha la tête.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Stiles apporta un drap et deux oreillers dans le salon :  
« Si tu veux prendre une douche va si j'ai mis des serviettes propres dans la salle de bain. »  
Son cœur battait étrangement vite et il espérait que le loup ne l'avait pas perçu.  
Comme Derek ne prenait pas la peine de répondre ou même de le regarder, Stiles abandonna et remonta dans sa chambre.  
Scott était là, allongé sur son lit à jouer avec sa balle de lacrosse. Son ami lui jeta un regard éloquent :  
« Quoi ? »  
« Pourquoi tu m'a pas appelé moi ? Pourquoi tu as appelé Derek ? »  
Stiles resta bloqué un moment… oui pourquoi ? Il sortit la première excuse qui lui passa par la tête :  
« Il a dit que tu étais un bleu pour suivre une piste. »  
« Avoue que tu as même pas pensé à m'appeler. »  
« Je… Ouais c'est vrai j'avais… besoin de Derek. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« J'en sais rien, j'avais besoin qu'il soit là, je savais qu'il retrouverait mon père. »  
Stiles se laissa tombé sur son lit à coté de Scott et enfouit son visage dans le matelas espérant que son ami ne continuerait pas à l'interroger. Mais ce fut peine perdue :  
« Pourquoi tu lui fais tellement confiance ? »  
L'ado s'allongea sur le dos pour pouvoir répondre :  
« Parce que je sais qu'il me laissera pas tomber. »  
« Comment ?»  
« J'en sais rien, juste… J'en sais rien. »  
« Je pourrais être jaloux tu sais ça ? »  
Stiles haussa les sourcils :  
« Mais je le suis pas. »  
« C'est vexant. »  
« Non il y a quelque chose que tu ne sembles pas comprendre entre vous, mais je crois que vous tenez vraiment l'un a l'autre d'une façon étrange et bizarre mais… »  
« Bien sûr que c'est étrange et bizarre ! C'est Derek Hale ! Et puis qu'est ce qui n'est pas étrange et bizarre dans ma vie ces derniers temps, je te le demande. »  
Scott le regardait comme si il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais il se ravisa :  
« Quoi ? »  
« Non rien. Du coup, quoi, notre tueuse c'est une vraie personne ou un monstre ? »  
« J'en sais rien. Mon père pourra peut être nous faire entrer dans la morgue. »  
« Ouais il doit avoir le code LUI. »  
« Je vous déteste toi et Derek. »  
« Mais non. »  
« Mais si. »  
« Dors. »  
« Toi, dors. »  
« Ok. »

*****  
Stiles n'avait pas vraiment eu conscience de s'endormir, pourtant, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était déjà 11h. Il avait du dormir environ 5h ce qui n'était vraiment pas assez.  
Scott dormait toujours, il se leva en se disant qu'il aurait bien besoin d'une douche, surtout que ses deux amis loup garou avait la fâcheuse manie de le renifler.  
Deux amis ?  
Ouais Derek était un ami même si le loup aurait hurlé et grogné en entendant ça. Stiles attrapa des vêtements propres et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
Une fois lavé et habillé il descendit en se demandant si Derek était toujours la. Il eut très vite la réponse quand la voix du loup lui parvint depuis la cuisine. Il s'arrêta dans l'escalier pour écouter :  
« Oui je suis vraiment né comme ça. »  
« Désolé de demander confirmation mais cette histoire me paraît vraiment... »  
« Je suppose que n'importe qui aurait besoin d'un temps d'adaptation par rapport à ça. Enfin… à par votre fils. »  
« Stiles s'adapte à tout, tout de suite. Il a la faculté de s'ajuster à chaque situation. Mais c'est dangereux tout ça pour lui. »  
« Il est plus courageux et débrouillard que ce que vous croyez, n'est pas Stiles ? »  
Ok grillé ! Bien sûr que le loup garou l'avait entendu venir ! Il entra dans la cuisine :  
« Ma mère-grand que vous avez de grandes oreilles ! »  
« Je ne te pensais pas capable de citer Perrault. »  
« Tu préfères la version des frères grimm peut être ? »  
Son père les regardait comme s'il tentait d'évaluer la situation, puis il secoua la tête :  
« Scott dort encore ? »  
« Une vraie marmotte. Bon je suppose qu'il faut s'y mettre à un moment donné donc : Papa est ce que tu peux nous faire entrer dans la morgue ? »  
« La morgue ? Pourquoi faire ? »  
C'est Derek qui répondit :  
« Pour que je puisse voir les morsures, évaluer ce qui les a causées et le trouver. »  
« Toujours dans l'hypothèse ou ce qu'on cherche n'est pas humain ? »  
Stiles eu une grimace de dégout :  
« Oui bah j'aimerais mieux pas imaginer qu'un humain puisse aller bouffer le cœur des gens donc on va dire qu'on à affaire ààà euuuuh... Un zombie ? »  
Derek leva les yeux au ciel :  
« Ça n'existe pas les zombies ! »  
« Qu'est ce que tu en sais bad wolf ? Dommage qu'Alisson sois pas là, j'aurais bien jeter un œil au bestiaire. »  
L'alpha réagis aussitôt :  
« Hors de question de mêler les Argents à ça. »  
« Tu n'es qu'un rabat- joie Derek Hale. »  
« Il t'a sauvé la vie Stiles. Il s'est prit une balle.»  
« C'est pas la première fois et puis c'est bien fait pour lui. »  
D'une même voix les deux hommes réagirent :  
« Quoi ? »  
« Je me suis cassé la tête à te chercher un appart et tu as même pas voulu le visiter. »  
« Oh donc je le méritais ? »  
« Ouais et arrête de te plaindre comme si tu en étais mort. C'est qui la chochotte maintenant ? »  
« Tu sais que c'est pas parce que ton père est dans la pièce que je vais pas te frapper ? »  
Le shérif les observait tout les deux se disputer, si on pouvait vraiment appeler ça une dispute, il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux, là quelque chose d'indéfinissable pour le moment :  
« Vous êtes tout le temps comme ça tous les deux ? Comment vous vous supportez ? »  
Stiles secoua la tête :  
« Tu peux nous faire entrer dans la morgue ou pas ? Depuis quand ils ont installé un digicode au fait ? »  
« Comment tu sais ça ? »  
« On a essayé d'y entrée hier. Ouais c'était juste hier en fait, j'ai l'impression que ça fait plus. Mais ils ont mit un code, pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? »  
« Pour que des petits malin comme toi n'entrent pas pour faire des blagues. »  
« Moi je voulais pas faire des blagues, mais mon pote le loup garou avait besoin d'entrer pour renifler les cadavres. Ouais je sais c'est dégoûtant et encore tu sais pas tout, Scott me renifle, moi ! Tu te rends compte ? J'ai intérêt à prendre des douches souvent surtout qu'il dit que je sens comme Derek parfois, tu te rends compte, je sens comme un mec qui vit dans une maison délabrée où il y a même pas de douche et… »  
« Stiles. »  
«… Et mon meilleur ami me renifle, non moi, je te le dit y a des truc qui se font pas même entre meilleurs amis… »  
« Stiles. »  
« Et puis je me douche tous les jours, quand j'y pense, surtout qu'il fait chaud alors… »  
« STILES ! »  
« Quoi ? »  
L'humain jeta un regard à son père et au loup. Ce dernier se retenait de rire, un sourire s'affichait presque sur son visage alors que celui de son père était dubitatif. Stiles aurait voulu que Derek se lâche, il aurait donné beaucoup pour le voir rire ou juste sourire, il secoua la tête et soupira :  
« Pourquoi tout le monde hurle mon prénom comme ça ? »  
« Par ce que quand tu pars de cette façon tu ne m'entends pas. »  
« Mais si je t'entend. »  
« Alors pourquoi est ce que tu continues ? »  
L'ado haussa les épaules, Scott entra dans la cuisine en baillant :  
« Bonjour. »  
Le père de Stiles observa le jeune homme un moment :  
« Vous digérez le faite que je suis un loup garou ? »  
« Ca va venir. »  
« Cool. »  
Le shérif sembla se reprendre :  
« Bon il faut que j'aille au poste je vais interroger notre suspect. »  
« Tu nous tiens au courant ? »  
« Je… »  
« T'as besoin de nous pour cette enquête. »  
« Ok. »  
« Et essaies de trouver un moyen pour nous faire entrer dans la morgue. »  
« Stiles. »  
« Bienvenue dans mon monde papa. »  
« Je suis pas certain d'apprécier. »  
« Moi non plus. »  
Le shérif secoua la tête, et sortit, Derek se leva à son tour :  
« Tu t'en vas ? »  
« Tu vas encore me demander de rester ? »  
« Je pourrais, méfie toi. »  
« Tiens-moi au courant pour la morgue. »  
Stiles hocha simplement la tête et regarda le loup sortir. Scott attrapa une tasse dans le placard et se servi un café :  
« On va faire quoi nous ? »  
« J'en sais rien, on n'a aucune piste, on est dans une impasse. »  
« Tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller me recouché en fait. Tu viens ? »  
« Non vas-y, j'ai des trucs à chercher sur le net. »  
Scott remonta, Stiles attrapa son ordi et fit quelques recherches. Son idée de zombie n'était peut être pas si ridicule que ça.

*****  
Quelques heures plus tard, c'est sa sonnerie de portable qui le réveilla, il s'était endormi sur le canapé. Il attrapa son téléphone et grogna :  
« Allo ? »  
« J'ai trouvé pour ce que tu m'as demander. »  
« Papa ? »  
« Non c'est bugs bunny. »  
« Pas très convaincante ton imitation. »  
« Ce soir après 22h. »  
« Ok. »  
Stiles se releva et appela :  
« Scott ? »  
La maison semblait vide sur la table basse était posé un post it :  
''Suis rentré chez moi, je dine au resto avec ma mère ce soir, mais n'hésite pas à m'appeler en cas de besoin''  
Si les souvenirs de Stiles était bon c'était l'anniversaire de Melissa qu'ils fêtaient ce soir. Le voyage à la morgue se ferait donc sans Scott.  
Il fallait qu'il appelle Derek…  
Derek.  
Il y avait quelque chose de confus en lui chaque fois qu'il pensait au loup garou. Parfois il avait envie de le frapper, là, c'était plutôt facile de se retenir par ce qu'il savait que l'alpha le lui rendrait, mais le plus souvent, il avait envie de le toucher et là c'était plus difficile de se retenir.  
Mais chaque fois qu'il s'y risquait le loup le rembarrait et c'était de plus en plus douloureux.  
Comme hier dans la voiture… Stiles se sentit mal en y repensant. Il aurait voulu pouvoir être aussi proche de Derek qu'il l'était de Scott. Pouvoir le toucher, le serrer parfois contre lui ou juste le voir rire, sourire. Le voir heureux.  
Peu être que Derek ne pouvait plus être heureux ? Le cœur de Stiles manqua un battement. Il espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas le cas.  
Il se passa une main sur le visage. Plus il s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il ressentait plus les choses devenaient confuses. Mieux valait ne plus y réfléchir.  
En soupirant Stiles lança l'appel :  
« T'as mis mon numéro en favori ou quoi ? »  
« J'ai pas besoin je suis en illimité. »  
« Quelle idée ! »  
« Si tu continues je raccroche avant te dire que mon père nous veut à la morgue à 22h. »  
« Il aura le code ? »  
« Hé. »  
« Quoi ? c'est un Stilinski après tout. »  
« Je te déteste, tu sais ça ? »  
« Ca veux dire que tu vas me lâcher la grappe ? »  
« Jamais ! Autant t'y faire tu m'auras sur le dos toute ta vie. »  
C'était assez ambigüe cette phrase non ? Le loup ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte ou alors il avait prit l'habitude de ses bizarreries :  
« Et les recherches pour notre femme assassin indéterminé ça avance ? »  
« Qui te dit que c'est ce que j'ai fait ? »  
« Je te connais Derek t'es probablement retournée à la maison du mec pour voir si tu pouvais trouver des indices. »  
« Et tu m'as pas suivi, je suis étonné ! La petite mésaventure d'hier t'a enfin fait comprendre que c'était dangereux pour toi cette vie ? »  
« Non même pas, j'avais juste besoin de m'éloigner un peu de toi. »  
À peine la phrase terminer Stiles la regretta, il y eu un long silence et puis enfin la voix de Derek retentit :  
« Alors tu as enfin compris que j'étais dangereux pour toi. »  
« Non, tu te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
Ça c'était une bonne question :  
« Il va falloir que tu tournes la page un jour ou l'autre, Derek Hale. Que tu finisses par te rendre compte que malgré ton fichu caractère et tes grognements incessants les gens peuvent finir par t'apprécier vraiment sans faire semblant ou sans te vouloir du mal en fait.»  
« Tu me fais chier Stiles. »  
« Je sais mais j'ai pas l'intention de te laisser te morfondre toute ta vie. »  
« Je serais chez toi à 22h. »  
Sans un mot de plus Derek raccrocha.  
Pourquoi continuait-il d'insister ? Qu'est ce qui le poussait comme ça vers l'alpha ? Quoi que ce soit, ça finirais probablement mal. Derek n'était pas près de changer, il ne voulait pas changer.  
À la limite de la dépression, Stiles se leva. Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il s'occupe jusque 22h. Il reprit son ordi et recommença ses recherches sur les zombies.

A suivre...

voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus la suite dans une semaine


	5. Chapter 5

Alors voilà la suite ça avance un peu ^^

Chapitre 5

Derek tournait en rond dans l'entrepôt, faisant quelques exercices mais abandonnant au bout de quelques secondes.  
Fichu Stiles !  
Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se mêle de tout ? En quoi ça le regardait son état d'esprit ? Et si lui avait envie de se morfondre pour le restant de sa vie ?  
Et puis il ne se morfondait pas de toute façon.  
Il devenait aussi puéril que Stiles ou quoi ? C'était vraiment pas bon pour lui de trainer avec des ados.  
Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve de quoi s'occuper jusque vingt deux heures, histoire de ne pas penser à cet idiot.

*****  
Derek prit la camaro et la gara devant la maison du shérif. Ce n'était plus vraiment la peine de se garer plus loin maintenant qu'il était au courant de tout.  
Stiles sortit de la maison en courant comme si il l'avait attendu à la fenêtre.  
Le loup sortit de la voiture et l'humain se figea en mettant les mains dans ses poches :  
« Salut. »  
Il hocha juste la tête en guise de salut et enchaîna :  
« On prend ta voiture je ne veux pas qu'on se demande ce que la camaro fait devant la morgue. »  
« Ok. »  
Quoi encore ? Stiles réagissait comme si il venait de le rembarrer une nouvelle fois alors qu'il n'avait rien dit :  
« Quoi qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ? »  
« J'ai rien dit, pourquoi tu m'agresses ? »  
« Tu fais une tête de six pieds de long. »  
« Ouais hé bin on va se faufiler dans une morgue alors j'ai la tête de circonstance ! »  
Sans un mot de plus Stiles grimpa dans sa jeep.  
Derek s'en voulait, ça le touchait bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'avouer, que l'humain se sente mal…Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire ?  
Il était comme ça depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de ce que ça faisait de faire confiance à quelqu'un.  
Sa famille avait disparut dans les flammes parce qu'il avait aimé la mauvaise personne. Son propre oncle était un meurtrier.  
Et il y avait Stiles toujours là, toujours près à l'aider, incapable de le laisser tomber quelle que soit la situation...  
A tel point qu'il était devenu son point d'ancrage et qu'il était la seule chose qui le retenait de basculer dans la folie.  
« Tu viens ? »  
Derek grimaça et monta dans la jeep en tentant de s'excuser. De quoi au juste, il n'en savait rien... enfin, il s'en doutait bien un peu mais bon :  
« Je suis désolé. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Si toi tu le sais pas comment je le saurais ? »  
« C'est toi qui t'excuse. »  
« Il est possible que j'ai été un peu euh… »  
« Méchant ? Con ? »  
« Depuis quand tu n'as plus peur de moi ? »  
« C'est arrivé quand tu as commencé à passer plus de temps à me sauver la vie qu'à me menacer de me l'ôter. »  
« C'était quand ça ? »  
« Revenons- en à nos moutons. J'accepte tes excuses même si tu ne sembles pas savoir pourquoi tu es si entêté. Après tout je ne te demande pas de m'épouser, juste d'être gentil avec moi. »  
« Mais je ne suis pas gentil. »  
« Tu peux jouer au bad wolf autant que tu veux, moi je sais que ce n'est qu'une façade. »  
« Tu as bien conscience que je ne suis ni blonde ni londonienne ? »  
Stiles ouvrit grand la bouche :  
« Ma parole tu comprends vraiment mes références ? »  
« J'ai la télé. »  
« J'arrive pas à croire que… »  
« Démarre ton père va nous attendre. »  
Stiles lui jetait des regards en coin, et Derek s'empêcha de rire. Ils arrivèrent à la morgue et s'y faufilèrent discrètement.  
La porte s'ouvrit et le shérif les fit entrer : »  
« Dépêchez vous. Bien, vous avez un quart d'heure, rien de plus. »  
Il les conduisit jusqu'au digicode et le tapa. Stiles commença à s'agiter, ce qu'il faisait chaque fois qu'il était nerveux. Il gigotait encore. Et puis il se mit à parler :  
« J'ai fait des recherches sur les zombies ça pourrait être ça, il y a… »  
La voix de Derek claqua :  
« Stiles ! »  
Le jeune homme ferma la bouche :  
« Ok. »  
Le shérif lui jeta un regard admiratif avant d'entrer dans la salle d'autopsie :  
« Bien… première victime. »  
Il ouvrir le tiroir du milieu de la première colonne. Stiles émit un bruit inquiétant mais Derek se força à ne pas se retourner.  
Ce besoin de protection qu'il commençait à développer pour l'humain était vraiment agaçant. Le père ôta le drap qui couvrait la victime, le sortant de ses réflexions :  
« Tu veux voir quoi au juste ? »  
« Les morsures. »  
Il tira le drap jusqu'à dénuder la poitrine de la jeune femme. Là où aurait du se trouver le cœur, il n'y avait plus qu'un gros trou.  
Derek se pencha observa un long moment et finit par lâcher un soupir. Derrière lui, à bonne distance du corps, Stiles interrogea :  
« Alors ? Zombie ? Vampire ? Loup garou ? »  
« Non, rien de tout ça. »  
Le shérif s'y mit à son tour :  
« Quoi alors ? »  
« Un humain. »  
Stiles secoua la tête :  
« Non Non… »  
« Si, ce sont des dents d'humain. Voyons l'autre »  
Le shérif ouvrit un autre tiroir sur la seconde colonne un peu plus bas. Après l'avoir observé, le loup hocha la tête :  
« Même chose. »  
« Nom de dieu. On fait quoi alors ? Tu peux la trouver ? Suivre sa trace ? »  
« Non, son odeur est étrange. »  
Le shérif fronça les sourcils :  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Elle est altéré. »  
Stiles insista :  
« Peut-être par ce qu'elle n'est plus vraiment humaine. »  
« Son odeur a changé entre la première et la seconde victime. Sûrement parce qu'elle mange de la viande humaine. »  
« Donc on est vraiment ce qu'on mange, merde ! Tu vois que j'ai raison de te faire manger des légumes ! »  
Les deux hommes lancèrent un même regard noir :  
« J'ai rien dit. Mais je crois que je vais vomir. »  
« Retiens-toi. »  
Le shérif secoua la tête :  
« Vous devez partir, allez ! »  
Il les fit sortir discrètement et les raccompagna jusqu'à la voiture. Avant que son fils ne redémarre, il conseilla :  
« Ne m'attends pas ce soir, je vais passer la nuit au poste. Notre suspect n'a toujours pas ouvert la bouche et il faut que je fasse un rapport sur mon enlèvement et comment je m'en suis sorti. »  
« Tu veux que je t'aide à inventer des bobards ? »  
« Je pense pouvoir m'en sortir tout seul. »  
Le shérif se tourna vers Derek et avec une mine ennuyée il demanda :  
« Je peux te demander veillé sur lui ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'il aille courir je ne sais où à la recherche d'une tueuse cannibale. »  
« Hé ! J'ai pas besoin de baby sitter ! »  
«Je suis l'homme qui attrapé et enfermé le mec d'une folle qui mange le cœur des gens. Tu es mon fils et tu semble attirer les ennuis. Tu as été bien trop souvent en danger ces dernier temps et tu as passé je ne sais combien de temps à me mentir alors je dirais que oui tu as besoin d'une baby sitter. »  
Stiles ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à répondre. il lâcha un soupir et monta dans la jeep :  
« Je vais veiller sur lui ne vous en faites pas. »  
« Tu es type bien, Derek Hale. »  
« Pas vraiment non. »  
« Je crois que si. »  
« Tel père tel fils n'est-ce pas ? »  
« C'est vrai. »  
L'alpha monta dans la voiture et l'humain démarra aussitôt en grommelant.  
« Je ne comprend rien à ce que tu dis. »  
« Je dis que toi et mon père vous êtes deux emmerdeurs. »  
« Je ne suis pas sur d'être ravi que tu n'aies plus peur de moi. »  
« Tant pis ça changera pas même si tu me frappes. »  
« Je peux frapper fort. »  
« Marchera pas. »  
« Je peux essayer... »  
« Tu veux que je gare la voiture pour faire ça maintenant ? »  
C'était rageant :  
« Ferme là et conduis. »  
« Tu sais que si j'avais eu un dollar chaque fois que tu m'as dit de la fermer je serais riche ? »  
« Tu passes ton temps à jacasser. »  
« Pourquoi tu m'aimes pas ? »  
« J'ai pas dit que je t'aimais pas. »  
Qu'est ce qu'il avait dit déjà ? Quels étaient ses propres mots ? Qu'il fallait réfléchir avant de parler ? À croire qu'il perdait des neurones, et bien sur l'humain ne pût s'empêcher de relever :  
« Je savais que tu m'aimais bien en fait. »  
« Je n'ai pas dit ça. »  
Stiles le regardait en souriant bêtement et bizarrement ce sourire là le touchait particulièrement :  
« Regarde la route abruti. »  
« Donc qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ? Comment on trouve notre tueuse ? »  
« On ne fait rien ! Pas question que tu sois encore en danger alors que ton père est au courant pour les balles d'argent. »  
« T'as fait l'école du rire récemment ? Où est passé le Derek taiseux, méchant, maussade, et j'en passe ?»  
« Comment tu fais pour me souler comme ça ? »  
« C'est une vrai question, faut que je réponde ? »  
« Laisse tomber, et roule plus vite. »  
« Hé je respect les limitations de vitesse moi ! »  
Derek ferma les yeux un long moment, plus vraiment sûr de ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'était pas vraiment en colère, leur joute verbale finissait par vraiment l'amuser. Stiles était le seul à avoir assez de répondant pour rivaliser avec lui. Mais ça il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde.

Stiles entra dans la maison, ce n'était pas si mal une baby sitter en fait, surtout quand il s'agissait de Derek Hale. Le loup n'aurait pas le choix : quoi qu'il fasse pour l'énerver il devrait rester jusqu'au retour de son père, il l'avait promis.  
Qu'est ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire ? Un truc que l'alpha ne ferait jamais en temps normal, un truc débile et…  
« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Stiles ? »  
Planté là dans l'entrée, ça devait deux minutes qu'il l'observait :  
« J'étais en train de me demander quel truc débile j'allais bien pouvoir te proposer de faire. »  
« Rien du tout, ça sera non ! Tu vas juste te coucher. »  
« Me coucher ? Tu m'as pris pour un gamin de 8 ans ? Je me couche pas avec les poules. D'ailleurs comment on peut dire ça ? Les poules, elles sont dans le poulailler, alors comment tu peux savoir qu'elles sont déjà couchées ? Ça se trouve... »  
« Stiles ! »  
Le jeune homme s'arrêta :  
« Tu n'es pas drôle. »  
Derek ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il passa juste devant lui pour aller s'affaler dans le canapé.  
Stiles se laissa tomber juste à coté de lui en soupirant :  
« Tu sais que c'est pas juste... »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Que tu sois aussi beau gosse, même affalé sur un canapé. »  
« Tu t'arrêtes jamais ? Comment tu te supportes ? »  
« Plutôt bien en fait, je m'aime beaucoup. »  
« Je vais te croire ! »  
« Alors on fait quoi. »  
« Rien ? »  
« Vraiment tu veux vraiment que moi je passe la soirée à rien faire ? Tu sais ce qui se passe quand je fais rien ?»  
« Je n'ai pas envie de savoir. »  
« Moi non plus. Tu as faim ? Moi j'ai faim. »  
Stiles se leva pour se rendre dans la cuisine en priant pour que Derek le suive. Ce qu'il fit.  
L'humain ouvrit le frigo et en sortit tout un tas de truc :  
« Ton père ne cuisine pas ? »  
« Mon père il fait très bien les pâtes a l'eau c'est sa spécialité à part ça, rien. Pain perdu ça te dit ? »  
Il n'attendit pas la réponse et commença la préparation, en imaginant Derek dans un appartement à se faire la cuisine ce qui le fit rire :  
« Tu sais cuisiner toi ? »  
« Oui, quoi que tu en dises je ne suis pas un sauvage. »  
« Tu es un loup garou. »  
« Je vois pas le rapport. »  
Stiles secoua la tête :  
« Moi non plus. »  
Il y avait bien une autre question qui lui brulait les lèvres et il valait mieux tenter le coup quand l'alpha était coincé ici avec lui. L'air de rien il plongea sa tranche de pain de mie dans sa préparation et se lança :  
« Pourquoi il te faut un appart avec trois chambres ? Tu es marié ? »  
« Quoi ? Non mais n'importe quoi d'où tu sors une bêtise pareille ? »  
« Bah on sait pas grand-chose de ta vie avant que tu reviennes et il te faut un appart avec trois chambres alors… »  
« C'est pour la meute, idiot ! Il faut que vous puissiez vous réunir autour de moi en cas de problème. Et je ne me vois pas entasser tout ces ado dans un tout petit appartement je les supporterais pas. »  
« Tu as dit « vous ». »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Tu as dit « vous » ! Tu m'as inclus dans la meute. »  
« Ah parce que tu croyais que je te supportais juste par plaisir ? C'est comme ça, tu aides, tu en fait parti. »  
Stiles se mit sourire et Derek poussa un long soupir :  
« Je n'aurais pas du dire ça tu va être encore plus insupportable hein ? »  
« Probablement. »  
Il retira le pain de la poêle et le posa sur deux assiettes, toujours avec ce sourire idiot sur le visage. Il faisait partit de la meute. Il était important pour Derek Hale.  
Ça n'aurait pas du le toucher autant, mais son cœur battait plus vite, quelque chose d'étrange remuait dans son ventre. Il était heureux vraiment. Il espérait que le loup ne se rende compte de rien ou il allait se foutre de sa gueule un bon moment :  
« On va manger devant la télé. »  
Il fallait quelque chose pour couvrir les battements de son cœur.  
Stiles se laissa retomber dans le canapé et alluma la télé pour commencer à zapper.  
Derek le rejoignit :  
« Les programmes la nuit, c'est vraiment pas la joie. »  
Du coin de l'œil le jeune homme observa le loup goûter le pain perdu :  
« Tu attends encore que je te dise que c'est bon ? »  
Oups grillé :  
« C'est du pain perdu Stiles rien de très sorcier. »  
« Je vais finir par désespérer. »  
« De quoi ? »  
« T'apprendre à être gentil. »  
« Tu perds ton temps. »  
Du sucre perlait sur les lèvres de l'alpha. Ce fut un raz de marée. Une envie subite et impérieuse de poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'alpha le saisit. Comme ça, sortiie de nulle part, ou plutôt si, ça semblait couver depuis un moment, mais il n'avait pas voulu le voir.  
Paniqué, Stiles se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Il retint un cri quand la voix du loup le fit sursauter :  
« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Calme-toi. »  
Bien sûr il avait perçu son, trouble fichu loup garou ! Il du se racler la gorge deux fois avant de réussir à articuler :  
« Rien… J'ai plus faim en fin de compte je vais aller me coucher. »  
Il bondit du canapé et fila dans l'escalier ne se retournant pas quand Derek hurla :  
« STILES. »  
Il entra directement dans la salle de bain et fit couler la douche, cela empêchera l'alpha de le suivre. Il se laissa tomber sur les wc en lâchant un soupir.  
Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse vraiment, il avait eu envie d'embrasser Derek Hale…  
Jamais de sa vie il n'avait eu d'idée plus stupide et c'était peu dire. Ca avait changé entre lui et Derek… on pouvait presque dire, non, on pouvait dire, que c'était un ami maintenant.  
Mais avoir envie de l'embrasser ça c'était nouveau.  
Et inquiétant.  
Le pire c'est qu'il n'avait jamais rien ressentit de tel, c'était quelque chose de puissant, de dévastateur, rien avoir avec ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pour Lydia pendant toutes ces années.  
Ca le frappa de plein fouet. Depuis quand est ce qu'il parlait de ses sentiment pour Lydia au passé ?  
Il avait finalement fini par comprendre que c'était impossible entre eux. c'était une bonne chose, mais voilà qu'il se mettait à avoir des pensées bizarres pour Derek.  
Alors qu'il n'était même pas gay.  
N'est ce pas ?  
Comme tout ado qui se respecte il se faisait souvent plaisir et jusque là il n'y avait eu que des femmes dans ses fantasmes.  
Bon c'est vrai qu'il reluquait souvent Derek mais il était superbement gaulé et passait son temps torse nu il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement que de le regarder.  
Pas très convainquant son plaidoyer… il passait du temps dans les vestiaires de Lacrosse avec des gars tous nus sous la douche et il ne les matait pas pour autant, même pas Danny…  
Donc il n'était pas gay apparemment.  
Mais il reluquait Derek ce qui était bizarre. Ne voyant pas trop comment s'en sortir sur ce coup là Stiles se déshabilla et fonça sous le jet de la douche pour y rester un très long moment.

A suivre...

voilà j'espère que vous a plus qui à comprit la référence au bad wolf ?


	6. Chapter 6

voilà la suite ^^

Merci beaucoup Noe pour ta review voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^

Chapitre 6

Il n'avait pas vraiment le souvenir d'être allé se coucher, pourtant il se réveilla bien dans son lit. Il jeta un œil au réveil : huit heures.  
Son père devait être rentré et par conséquent Derek partit.  
Bien décidé à ne plus penser à cette histoire de baiser, de gay attitude, ou de matage intempestif il s'habilla et descendit.  
Prudemment, juste au cas ou le loup serait encore là, il y avait du bruit dans la cuisine. il jeta juste un œil avant d'y entrer :  
« Papa ? »  
« Oui ? »  
« Tu es rentré ? »  
« Non je suis encore au poste. »  
Stiles mit deux secondes à comprendre :  
« Ah ah très drôle. Derek est parti ? »  
« Oui il y a une heure. »  
« Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? »  
Le shérif fronça les sourcils :  
« Rien pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? »  
« Rien… »  
Son père lui jeta un regard dubitatif et il répéta plus sûr de lui :  
« Rien ! »  
« Bien, parce que je ne crois pas pouvoir encaisser une mauvaise nouvelle de plus. »  
Est-ce qu'avoir envie d'embrasser Derek était une mauvaise nouvelle ? Surprenante, dérangeante, totalement dingue et irréalisable oui, mais mauvaise ?  
Changement de sujet :  
« Tu as interrogé le mec ? »  
« Oui. »  
Silence :  
« Et ? Oublie le « je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler » etc. en plus je suis sûr que tu l'as dit à Derek. »  
« Je l'ai fait. Je n'aurais pas dû, mais je l'ai fait, après tout on a juste affaire à une humaine pas à un… loup garou. »  
« Ne me fais pas languir, on en est où ? »  
« J'ai eu du mal à obtenir des aveux mais… Il m'a parlé de sa petite amie Maya Adams. J'ai trouvé un ancien dossier dans les archives au nom de Sylvia Adams sa mère. L'histoire était apparemment compliquée, le père leur tapait dessus à sa mère et à elle. Jusqu'au jour où la mère a craqué et a tué son mari. »  
« Je la sens mal cette histoire. »  
« Elle l'a tué à coups de couteau, mais il était vraiment tyrannique avec elle, elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir de l'appartement à tel point qu'elle avait fini par souffrir d'agoraphobie. Et quand il est mort, il n'y avait plus personne pour aller faire les courses. »  
« Je crains le pire. »  
« Maya avait 7 ans a cette époque, sa mère ne voulait pas qu'on la lui enlève alors elle n'a pas dit que le père était mort et elles sont restées dans l'appartement avec le corps pendant plus de 8 jours. Les voisins ont fini par alerter les secours à cause de l'odeur. Et quand ils sont arrivés il manquait des bouts de cadavre. »  
« Je vais vomir. Elles ont mangé le père ? »  
« La gamine a été placée en foyer et la mère est encore a l'hôpital psychiatrique. Maya n'a jamais pu être adopté vu son passé. Elle a eu un suivi psychologique pendant longtemps. Mais son psy ne l'a pas vue depuis plus d'un an. »  
« Et maintenant elle mange les gens. T'as dit tout ça à Derek ? »  
Le shérif hocha la tête :  
« Comment on va la trouver ? »  
« Je vais commencer par le peu d'amis qu'elle avait. »  
« Attends, tu crois que le petit ami savait tout ça ? »  
« Je crois oui il n'a rien voulu me dire de plus à par son nom. »  
« Mais il est gravement atteint lui aussi non ? Il a fait comme sa mère, il a dit je ne veux pas qu'on me la prenne. »  
« Il se sont rencontrés chez le psy. »  
« Tu plaisantes ? »  
« Non. »  
« Moi qui croyait avoir des problèmes. »  
« Quels problèmes ? »  
« J'ai rien dit. »  
« Stiles ! »  
« Je peux pas en parler maintenant, tu connais les ados et leurs problèmes de cœur non ? »  
« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne me parles pas de Lydia Martin ? »  
« Parce que tu es un bon flic ? »  
« La flatterie ne te mènera à rien. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? »  
« Aller voir Derek, essayer de trouver un plan mystique pour trouver notre psychopathe. »  
« Stiles… Fais attention à toi. Promets-moi de faire attention. »  
« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter tant que je suis avec Derek. »  
« Oui j'ai vu ça. »  
Leur regard se croisa un long moment et puis le shérif secoua la tête :  
« Je vais prendre une douche, et aller dormir un peu avant de retourner au poste. Ne fais rien de stupide. »  
« Je vais juste déjeuner. »  
« Tu m'as très bien compris. »  
Pourquoi tout le monde lui répétait ça sans arrêt comme si il avait l'habitude de faire des trucs stupides. Bon ok sans commentaire.  
Stiles attrapa une tasse de café, et se rendit dans le salon, les deux oreiller et le drap était abandonné là en vrac. Fatigué plus moralement que physiquement l'ado posa sa tasse sur la table basse avant de s'allonger.  
Il inspira fort et ferma les yeux en constatant que le canapé avait gardé l'odeur de Derek. Il porta le premier oreiller à son nez et inspira un long moment cette odeur rassurante, chaude et sensuelle. Voilà qu'il se mettait à renifler lui aussi, ça n'avait pas que du bon de côtoyer des loups garou.  
Il se sentait juste ridicule, pire qu'une midinette qui porte les vêtements de son copain parce qu'il y a son odeur dessus et que c'est rassurant.  
Pourtant c'était vraiment ça, l'odeur de Derek, sa présence étaient rassurantes, l'alpha ne laisserait rien lui arriver.  
Qu'est ce que le loup pouvait bien ressentir pour lui ?  
Impossible de répondre à cette question. il n'arrivait déjà pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses propres sentiment alors dans ceux d'un gars comme Derek…  
Au court de sa longue douche hier soir il avait envisagé de rester loin de l'alpha, mais ça lui paraissait vraiment inconcevable aujourd'hui.  
Donc il allait trouver Derek, et ça lui permettrait de voir si il avait toujours des envies bizarres le concernant.  
Bien décidé cette fois, Stiles se leva et sortit.  
Sa conviction se mit à faiblir devant la bâtisse des Hales. C'était dangereux de jouer avec le feu surtout quand celui-ci avait des dents et des griffes d'alpha.  
Il entra quand même dans la maison, le besoin de voir Derek était bien plus fort que sa peur :  
« Derek ? »  
Personne.  
Stiles ne savait pas vraiment s'il était soulagé ou déçu. Il remonta dans sa voiture et prit son téléphone :  
« Allo ? »  
La voix de son meilleur ami était encore pleine de sommeil :  
« Je te réveille ? »  
« Il est 9h du matin bien sûr que tu me réveilles. »  
« Je m'en doutais. »  
« Alors pourquoi tu appelles ? »  
« Par ce que je vais débarquer chez toi dans 10 min. »  
« Ok. »  
Il fallu un peu plus de dix minutes pour conduire jusque chez Scott, et pourtant quand il arriva l'ado ne portait que son bas de pyjama quand il lui ouvrit la porte. Stiles marmonna :  
« C'est une manie de loup garou en fait. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« De se promener torse nu. »  
Scott regarda son torse en fronçant les sourcils :  
« Que… »  
« Laisser tomber. »  
« Ok qu'est ce que Derek t'a fait ? »  
« Comment tu sais que… »  
« Je te connais. Allez viens. »  
Scott entra dans sa chambre attrapa le premier t-shirt qu'il trouva abandonné sur sa chaise et l'enfila avant de se laisser tombé sur son lit :  
« Tu m'expliques. »  
« Trop de choses à dire. »  
Stiles s'installa sur la chaise de bureau et se frotta le visage :  
« Commence par le début. »  
« On est allé à la morgue hier soir. Et non je ne pouvais pas t'appeler ta mère m'aurait tué. »  
« C'est vrai. Il s'est passé quoi ? »  
« Derek a reniflé le cadavre, vu les morsures, résultat : on a affaire à une humaine tout à fait normale. Enfin si on oublie qu'elle a mangé son père quand elle était gamine. Bon ça mon père me la raconté ce matin. Hier soir il a demandé a Derek de rester avec moi et la entre deux bouchées de pain perdu j'ai eu… J'ai eu envie de l'embrasser. Je sais ce que tu va dire… C'est du n'importe quoi je sais.»  
« Attends j'ai été absent combien de temps au juste ? J'ai passé une soirée avec ma mère et vous avez été a la morgue vous avez identifié notre tueur et tu as embrassé Derek ? »  
« Je l'ai pas fait tu vois bien que je suis encore vivant. »  
« Ouais t'en as eu envie c'est pareil. »  
« Ah non c'est pas pareil. »  
« Tu vas le faire ? »  
« Y a rien qui te choque la ? »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Je suis pas gay. »  
« Bah peu être, je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais Derek est un garçon. »  
« J'ai remarqué merci. Je voulais le voir ce matin il est pas chez lui. »  
« Il est où ? »  
« Comment veux tu que je le sache ? Il a dû essayer de suivre la piste de Maya. »  
« Si tu étais un alpha tu la chercherais où cette nana. »  
« Un alpha je sais pas mais moi je commencerais par son profil facebook. »  
Stiles attrapa l'ordinateur de son ami et commença à pianoter :  
« Non parce que tu crois que notre tueuse psychopathe mangeuse de chair a facebook. »  
« Tout le monde a facebook, la preuve. »  
Il tourna l'ordinateur pour montrer la page au loup garou. Maya Adams, 26 ans. la photo de profil la montrait assise sur un canapé. Elle était brune plutôt jolie les yeux marron et paraissait bien trop frêle, du moins, bien trop pour pouvoir assassiner deux personnes. Stiles reprit l'ordi :  
« Elle travaille au centre commercial. »  
« Combien tu paries que c'est là qu'on trouvera Derek ? »  
« Je paries pas. Allez habille-toi. »  
Sans aucune gêne son meilleur ami enleva son pantalon de jogging :  
« Ça n'a pas l'air de te perturber. »  
« Quoi ? »  
Scott sortit un jean de son armoire et l'enfila :  
« je te dit que je suis peu être gay et tu te balades en caleçon sous mon nez. »  
« Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, c'est pas sur moi que tu fantasmes. »  
« Je fantasme sur personne. »  
Le loup enfila ses baskets sans prendre la peine de mettre de chaussettes. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux histoire de les coiffer:  
« Je suis prêt. »  
« Je suis pas prêt de fantasmer sur toi ça c'est sûr. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Laisse tomber. »

*****  
Le supermarché était déjà bondé malgré l'heure matinale, des familles avec des enfants, des vieilles dames, des gens pressés, et d'autres beaucoup moins. Scott s'arrêta dans la galerie marchande juste avant d'entrer dans le magasin :  
« Bingo. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Derek est là. »  
« Où ? »  
Stiles releva la tête le cherchant du regard :  
« J'en sais rien mais il est passé il y a pas longtemps. »  
« Encore cette histoire d'odeur ? »  
« Ouais. »  
Quelque chose dans les allées attira son regard, il se retourna complètement et là, planté devant le rayon des céréales, se trouvait Derek Hale en pleine discussion avec une femme blonde, maquillée comme une voiture volée, un sourire charmeur sur le visage et le gilet rouge du magasin sur le dos.  
Stiles ne put s'empêcher de grogner, Scott se retourna et retint un sourire :  
« Jaloux ? »  
« La ferme ! Dis moi plutôt ce qu'ils se racontent. »  
Le loup tendit l'oreille de longues secondes :  
« Alors ? »  
« Deux minutes. C'est une collègue de Maya elle dit qu'elle n'est pas venue bosser depuis plus de trois semaines. »  
La jeune femme s'éloigna et Derek la suivi. Stiles se déplaça de manière à les voir :  
« Est-ce que tu as conscience que tu fais ça ? »  
« De quoi ? »  
« Quand Derek est là tu te mets systématiquement de façon à l'avoir dans ton champ de vision, tu sais ça ? »  
« Je suis en train de l'espionner, c'est normal. »  
« Non mais tu fais toujours ça, je ne parle pas spécialement d'aujourd'hui c'est tout le temps. »  
Stiles y réfléchit quelques secondes, c'était vrai il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence :  
« Au début je faisais ça pour le garder a l'œil par ce qu'il me faisait peur. Maintenant c'est juste une habitude… »  
« Te fiches pas de moi. »  
« Tu veux que je te dise quoi que je peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder ? »  
« Ça au moins ce serait la vérité. »  
« Ecoute plutôt ce qui se dit. »  
« Elle dit qu'elle ne peut pas lui donner son adresse, que c'est confidentiel mais qu'elle veut bien lui donner la sienne. »  
Stiles serra les dents, et ferma les yeux. il était juste ridicule d'être possessif avec Derek. Comme si il pouvait vraiment lui appartenir un jour…  
« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »  
Stiles sursauta :  
« Salut Derek. »  
Il jeta un regard un noir à Scott à coté de lui. Pourquoi cet idiot ne l'avait pas prévenu que pendant qu'il était partit dans ses pensées, l'alpha avait fini sa discussion et venait vers eux :  
« Donc ? »  
Scott haussa les épaules et laissa le loisir à son meilleur ami de répondre :  
« On fait comme toi, on enquête sur Maya. Mais je comprends pas pourquoi tu cherches son adresse alors qu'on là elle vit dans la maison où mon père était. »  
« Donc Scott tu m'espionnes ? »  
« C'est moi qui lui ai demandé. Ne me menace pas de me frapper ça sert plus a rien, fais le et c'est tout. »  
Derek secoua la tête et les laissa en plan dans la galerie marchande, Stiles dû courir pour le rattraper :  
« Alors pourquoi tu demandes une adresse qu'on a déjà ? »  
« Parce que ce n'est pas son adresse officielle que je cherche. »  
« Tu penses qu'elle avait un autre endroit. »  
« Ton père pourrait nous trouver ça ? Elle devait avoir des factures il faudrait fouiller de ce coté là. »  
Stiles s'arrêta sur le parking et prit son téléphone :  
« Papa. »  
« Je travaille Stiles. »  
« Je sais, écoute, Maya aurait une autre maison ou quelque chose. »  
« Comment tu sais ça. »  
« Derek ! Me demande pas comment il sait, encore une histoire d'odeur j'imagine. »  
« Je vais voir ça. »  
Son père raccrocha, et quand Stiles voulu se tournée vers Derek, fier de lui, il avait disparut :  
« Il est parti. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
Scott haussa les épaules :  
« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? »

*****  
Stiles n'en pouvait plus, ça faisait 4 jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Derek. Il avait bien tenté de passer à la maison des Hale mais personne... Il avait prit son téléphone cent fois au moins pour l'appeler mais n'avait pas osé.  
Il referma rageusement son ordinateur portable bien décidé cette fois à trouver l'alpha.  
Il conduisit jusqu'à la maison calcinée, mais elle était vide, l'entrepôt peut-être ?  
Stiles entra et dévala les marches. elles grincèrent une par une jusqu'à la dernière.  
Il prit son courage à deux mains. Et avança dans l'entrepôt :  
« Derek. »  
« Quoi ? »  
Non il n'avait pas sursauté, bon si, mais seulement parce que le loup venait d'apparaitre de nulle part, vêtu d'un débardeur en plus. Comment un mec pouvait être sexy en débardeur ?  
Stiles croisa ses bras sur son torse :  
« Ca fait 4 jour que tu as disparu. »  
« J'étais occupé. »  
« Occupé, t'es sérieux ? Tu aurais pu me donner des nouvelles. »  
L'alpha lui jeta un regard étrange :  
« Tu as vu Scott récemment ? »  
« Quoi ? Pourquoi non j'étais… Nom de dieu ! C'était la pleine lune. »  
« Bien trouvé, petit malin. »  
« Quel con. »  
« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux. »  
« Oui bah j'ai pas fait attention aux dates, j'avais l'esprit occupé et puis j'ai pensé à tout un tas d'autres trucs incluant toi faisant cavalier seul pour chercher notre tueuse. Alors je me suis inquiété. »  
« Tu t'es inquiété ? Je suis un loup garou, c'est juste une humaine. »  
« Oui bah ça va te la pètes pas non plus. »  
« Tu es venu là pour m'insulter ? »  
Non juste pour voir si j'avais toujours envie de t'embrasser et c'est le cas :  
« Non… »  
Ouais mieux valait s'arrêter là, après tout il tenait a sa vie :  
« Donc tu es venu pour ? »  
« Euh… Mon père a trouvé l'appartement de la nana mais il était vide. »  
« Je dois faire comme si j'avais pas entendu ton cœur s'emballer a l'instant ? »  
Il avait fait des truc assez dingues dans sa vie comme aller chercher un corps en plein milieu de la nuit dans une foret flippante, trainer avec des loups garous ou tomber amoureux de Lydia mais ce qu'il avait envie de faire là…  
Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il fixait les lèvres de l'alpha :  
« Fiche le camps d'ici Stiles. »  
« Non. »  
Derek s'approcha en grognant, pas le même grognement que d'habitude. cette fois ce n'était pas l'humain qui grognait mais le loup en lui. L'effet de la plein lune à peine passée probablement.  
Ce son le fit frissonner de la tête au pied.  
L'alpha s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine de lui et le grondement cessa :  
« Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à jouer je t'assure, alors rentre chez toi. »  
Stiles ne pouvait plus bouger. Cette voix, cette puissance qui émanait du loup… C'était juste incroyable, dangereux et excitant.  
Il du se forcer à déglutir, sa bouche s'asséchait et quand Derek ouvrit la bouche pour le chasser une nouvelle fois il n'y résista pas.  
Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir oser, pourtant il était bien là, ses lèvres tout contre celles du loup, un simple bisou, à peine un baiser... Derek resta impassible et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Stiles recula vivement :  
« Je crois qu'il est temps que je m'en aille. »  
Sans attendre de réponse il grimpa les marches et courut jusqu'à sa voiture.  
Bon dieu qu'est ce qu'il venait de faire ?  
Comme un automate, il conduisit jusque chez lui. il entra et trouva son père dans le salon. Il se laissa juste tomber sur le canapé a coté de lui, écrasant quelques feuilles du dossier que son père consultait. Ces neurones ne semblaient plus vouloir se connecter entre eux. Et quand son père lui jeta un regard interrogateur il avoua simplement :  
« J'ai embrassé Derek Hale ! »  
Son père écarquilla les yeux :  
« Quoi ? »  
« Ne m'oblige pas a le répéter. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que je peux pas répéter... »  
« Non idiot pourquoi tu l'as embrassé? »  
« J'en avais envie et sur le moment ça semblait la chose à faire. »  
Le shérif l'observa un long moment comme si il se demandait si son fils se fichait de lui :  
« Stiles je sais qu'on a jamais eu de discussion sur les fleurs et les abeilles mais… »  
« Papa ! Tu m'aides pas là ! »  
« Ta l'air assez choqué quand même. »  
« Et pas toi, pourquoi ? Je te dit que j'ai embrassé un mec, ce mec, et toi… »  
« Ça me pose pas de problème que ce soit un mec. Enfin je crois pas. En fait je ne suis pas si étonné que ça, vous vous comportez déjà comme un vieux couple marié. Mais c'est plus la différence d'âge qui me gêne»  
« Techniquement c'est lui qui pourrait porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuelle je lui ai carrément sauté dessus. Il a même pas réagi. »  
« Je suis pas sur de vouloir des détails peut être juste un « comment on en est arrivé là. »  
Stiles secoua la tête :  
« J'en sais rien. »  
« Tu sais pas ? »  
« Non. »  
« Tu l'a embrassé. »  
« Il va me tuer c'est sur. Qu'est ce qui va pas chez moi ? »  
Le shérif ce mit à rire :  
« Tu es un adolescent… Lui par contre c'est un homme, Stiles. »  
« Ouais ça je sais merci j'ai remarqué. »  
« Remarqué quoi ? »  
Encore une fois il avait parlé sans réfléchir, son père répéta :  
« Remarquer quoi ? »  
« Tu as jamais eu l'occasion de le voir torse nu en fait. »  
« Parce que toi si ? »  
« Un peu trop souvent pour ma santé mental si tu veux savoir. On peut arrêter cette conversation ? J'aimerais bien monter dans ma chambre et agoniser en paix. »  
« Tant que tu es conscient qu'on reparlera de cette histoire. »  
« Je n'en doute pas. »  
Le shérif replongea dans son dossier, et puis il releva la tête :  
« Derek Hale ? »  
Stiles hocha simplement la tête avant de disparaitre dans l'escalier.  
Il envisagea d'appeler Scott mais répéter encore une fois combien il avait été débile lui aurait trop coûté.  
Il lâcha un grognement et se laissa tomber sur son lit.  
C'était ridicule, jamais plus il ne pourrait regarder Derek. Et il n'avait même pas l'excuse d'être un loup garou perturbé par la pleine lune.  
Il fallait qu'il s'explique, qu'il dise à Derek que c'était une blague, qu'il ne devait pas lui en vouloir. Le cœur battant à tout rompre il lança l'appel.  
Et faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque quand la voix qu'il s'attendait à entendre dans le téléphone résonna près de la fenêtre :  
« C'est pas la peine de m'appeler je vais pas répondre. »  
« Putain. »  
Stiles voulu ce relever, mais se prit les pieds dans son drap. Il batailla un moment mais fini quand même par s'étaler sur le sol.  
Aussi dignement que possible il se releva. Il cherchait encore quelque chose à dire quand l'alpha le plaqua contre la porte de sa chambre. Il n'eut même pas le temps de craindre pour sa vie, Derek fondit sur ses lèvres.  
Ce fut un choc…  
Un vrai…  
Il s'attendait à beaucoup de chose sauf à ça. Stiles recula et écarquilla les yeux.  
A sa grande surprise Derek demanda :  
« Pourquoi tu as fait ça dans l'entrepôt ? »  
« Je sais pas ! Pourquoi tu viens de le faire ? »  
« Ce n'est pas un jeu Stiles. »  
Ses poignets étaient toujours prisonniers des doigts du loup garou, mais il tenta quand même de gesticuler en disant :  
« Mais je ne joue pas je suis sérieux moi, je suis impulsif la plupart du temps, je ne réfléchis pas avant de faire les choses. J'en avais envie je l'ai fait. Je voulais voir ce que ça faisais… Ca fait des jours que je ne pense qu'a ça. Toi tu es sensé être plus malin, plus responsable, tu es celui qui doit me dire que je ne peux pas faire ça. Que je dois oublier ce genre de chose ou pire que tu es en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre ou même que tu es hétéro et que je ne suis qu'un gamin stupide de pouvoir croire qu'un mec ou que qui que ce soit puisse avoir envie de m'embrasser… »  
Il ne le laissa pas finir. Derek reprit possession de ses lèvres. Instinctivement Stiles entrouvrit la bouche, aussitôt la langue de l'alpha vient caresser la sienne.  
C'était entêtant, sensuel, voire érotique.  
Une petite voix (qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Scott) lui murmura qu'il exagérait. Il l'envoya bouler c'était son premier baiser, ce qui lui donnait le droit d'en rajouter…  
Les lèvres de Derek étaient brûlantes contre les siennes, sa barbe lui éraflait légèrement la peau. C'était beaucoup trop d'informations en même temps.  
Quand l'alpha relâcha sa bouche Stiles était à bout de souffle, peut être même qu'il avait manqué d'air. Il crût rêver et entendre Derek dire :  
« Je ne dirais pas ça. Ne me confonds pas avec Lydia martin c'est vexant. »  
« Hein ? »  
Avant même que tous les mots arrivent à son cerveau dans l'ordre, le loup enjamba la fenêtre et sauta.  
« Hein ? »  
Première chose à faire ? Se calmer. Stiles inspira fort une fois, puis deux et c'est seulement à la troisième goulée d'air qu'il pu décoller de la porte.  
Il venait d'échanger son premier baiser avec Derek Hale.  
Et il s'était barré avec un commentaire bizarre sur Lydia. Ok…  
Stiles attrapa son téléphone et les mains tremblantes lança un appel :  
« Allo. »  
« Scott. »  
« Ouais. »  
« Scott. »  
« Quoi ? »  
Pas de réponse :  
« Stiles ? Y un problème ? »  
« Ouais ! Non ! »  
« J'arrive. »  
« Merci. »  
Stiles sursauta quand il vit son meilleur ami entrer par la fenêtre :  
« Déjà ? »  
« Ba il me faut que 10 minutes pour arriver chez toi. »  
« On vient de raccrocher. »  
« Ouais y a 10 minutes. Est-ce que ça va ? t'as l'air… euh… bizarre. »  
« Je crois que j'ai embrassé Derek. »  
« Tu crois ? Ou tu l'as fait ou tu l'as pas fait. »  
« Alors je l'ai fait a l'entrepôt mais c'était pas vraiment un baiser. »  
« Va falloir ou que tu te concentres ou que tu sois plus clair parce que pour l'instant je saisi pas tout. »  
« Ensuite il était la et il a m'a embrassé. »  
« A l'entrepôt. »  
« Non ici. Essais de suivre. »  
« Je fais de mon mieux. Et ? »  
« Et quoi ? »  
« Il ta embrassé et quoi ? qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? qu'est ce que tu as dit ? qu'est qu'il a fait, qu'est ce que tu as fais ? »  
« Trop de questions. Il a parlé de Lydia. »  
« Lydia ? Qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire là ? »  
« Je sais pas. »  
« C'est moi ou c'est toi qui a du mal à suivre ? »  
« Ok laisse-moi deux secondes. »  
Stiles se laissa tomber sur son lit. Scott fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une barre chocolatée qu'il tendit a son ami :  
« Merci. »  
Une fois engloutie Scott tenta une nouvelle approche :  
« On va commencer par le début. »  
« J'étais là à tourner en rond par ce qu'il ne donnait pas de nouvelles, je me disais que peut-être il avait trouvé notre folle alors je m'inquiétais. »  
« C'est un loup, elle c'est une humaine. »  
« La ferme, tu parles comme Derek. Donc je suis allé a l'entrepôt et il était là. J'étais tellement obnubilé par cette histoire d'avoir envie de l'embrasser que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que c'était la pleine lune. Que du coup il était pas d'humeur blabla, une vraie fille, lui dis pas que j'ai dit ça ! Il m'a demandé de déguerpir avec sa voix d'alpha, ça me colle des frissons chaque fois qu'il fait ça et puis il s'est approché genre attention je suis méchant et dangereux et je lui ai fait un smack, juste ça. »  
Scott lâcha un long sifflement :  
« Ouais… Et puis je me suis barré et… Oh putain j'ai tout raconté à mon père. »  
« T'as fais quoi ? »  
« Je lui ai dit. »  
« Tu la dis à ton père avant de me le dire à moi ? »  
« Fais-moi un procès. Donc je suis monté ici je voulais l'appeler pour lui dire que c'était une blague une erreur ou je ne sais quoi et qu'il devait pas m'en vouloir. Mais il était là dans ma chambre il m'a embrassé et puis il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais fait ça et puis je lui ai dit et puis il m'a embrassé de nouveau mais avec la langue cette fois et il a dit que je devais pas le confondre avec Lydia.»  
« Voilà c'est cette partie là que je n'ai pas compris. »  
« Prends un ticket. Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? »  
« Euuuh. Joker. Et ton père il a dit quoi ? »  
« Pourquoi tu rentres chez toi au juste ? Tu pourrais pas me coller aux basques toute la journée ça m'éviterait d'avoir à répéter les conneries que je peux faire. »  
« Je pourrais mais je crois pas que Derek recommencera à mettre sa langue dans ta bouche si je suis dans le coin. Tu préfères quoi ? »  
« Répété ! »  
Ils se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire, Stiles s'allongea et Scott s'installa par terre juste à coté. il chuchota :  
« Ça t'a plus ? »  
« Tu peux pas savoir à quel point. »  
« Si je crois. Tu vas faire quoi ? »  
« Digérer la surprise déjà, ensuite j'aimerais bien recommencer juste pour voir si c'est toujours comme ça ou si c'était juste le premier. »  
« C'est toujours comme ça. »  
« Ok je comprends pourquoi tu passais tant de temps avec Allison. Oups désolé. »  
« C'est rien. »  
« Pourquoi il a fait ça ? »  
« Vous vous ressemblez plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer Stiles. »  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Vous êtes incapables de croire qu'on puisse vraiment vous apprécier, tu lui reproches de se planquer derrière sa colère, tu fais pareil avec tes sarcasmes. Je crois que tu l'aimes et qu'il t'aime bien, c'est tout. »  
« Depuis quand t'es diplômé en psychologie toi ? »  
« Depuis que je déprime parce que ma copine m'a largué. »  
« Ah ouais. Tu dors ici ? »  
« Je vais rentrer, je me sens encore bizarre après la pleine lune. »

A suivre...

j'espère que ça vous a plus ^^ la suite dans une semaine


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà la suite ^^ Merci a shina de me corrigé je t'aimeuuh

Noe : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bien que j'adore aussi les moment entre stiles et son père j'ai aussi préféré les moment derek/stiles lol

Chapitre 7

C'était une bêtise, embrasser Stiles. Il l'avait fait aussi impulsivement que l'ado lui-même. C'était mal mais tellement bon.  
Il avait connu quelques femmes après Kate. Jamais d'homme et pourtant rien ne lui avait parut plus naturel qu'embrasser Stiles.  
Il était son point d'ancrage, il était devenu un ami, le seul à pouvoir vraiment supporter ses sautes d'humeur ou son humour grinçant.  
Et maintenant ils étaient quoi ?  
Dans quel pétrin s'était-il fourré ? Ça aurait pu en rester à ce second smack mais il avait fallu que Stiles ouvre la bouche, qu'il lui rappelle qu'il était amoureux de Lydia et qu'elle l'ignorait totalement.  
L'entendre dire qu'il n'était qu'un gamin stupide de croire que quelqu'un puisse avoir envie de l'embrasser avait été la goutte d'eau. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire que oui, lui avait envie de le faire.  
Pourquoi ? Ça restait un mystère, enfin… pas tant que ça….  
Après tout Stiles avait toujours été présent, sincère, têtu, malgré tout ses efforts pour l'éloigner il était resté.  
Peu à peu il s'était laissé gagner par la joie, par l'innocence du jeune homme. Plus le temps passait plus son instinct de protection se développait. Il avait tenté de lutter, de le repousser, mais c'était douloureux autant pour lui que pour l'humain.  
Il allait devoir abandonner, il avait perdu cette bataille Stiles Stilinsky était devenu bien trop important pour lui.  
Il était temps d'avancer, de tourner la page. Depuis quand les idiots d'ado avaient raison ?  
Derek s'arrêta devant un immeuble de quatre étages et jeta un œil à sa montre. Dix heures.  
« Vous êtes Derek Hale ? »  
Il se retourna. une jeune femme blonde en tailleur gris l'observait :  
« Oui. »  
« Bien venez, c'est au dernier étage. »  
Il la suivi dans les escaliers :  
« Il n'y a pas d'ascenseur par contre. »  
« Ce n'est pas un souci. »  
« Comme je vous l'ai dit au téléphone il est disponible tout de suite, possède un très grand séjour, salle à manger, une cuisine américaine toute équipée. Il y a quatre chambres et une terrasse de dix mètres carré qui donne sur l'arrière cours. Il y a deux salles de bain et un cabinet de toilette. »  
« Ca me semble très bien. »  
Il entra dans l'appartement, directement dans le salon il y avait de la place assez pour mettre deux canapés, un écran géant et y entasser tous les ados. Les chambres étaient spacieuses et les salles de bain immenses, le parquet courait dans toutes les pièces, la cuisine était vraiment grande avec des placards partout et un îlot central :  
« Bien je le prend. »  
« Euh vous êtes sûr? Nous n'avons pas encore parlé du prix. »  
« Ce n'est pas un problème. »  
« Nous signons donc les papiers ? »

*****

Assis à même le sol dans son nouvel appartement, le dos appuyé au mur Derek, attrapa son portable. Il se sentait ridicule. Il n'avait qu'une envie, l'appeler.  
Le téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa main. Il décrocha et fut incapable de prononcer un mot :  
« En général quand quelqu'un décroche à la première sonnerie c'est qu'il attendait un coup de fil. »  
« J'ai des dons de voyance. »  
Un long silence s'installa :  
« Tu m'appelles pour rien me dire ? »  
« J'ai tellement de choses à dire. »  
« Tu as toujours quelque chose à dire Stiles. Tu es où ? »  
« Chez moi affalé sur mon lit à me prendre la tête. »  
« A cause de moi ? »  
« Ouais. »  
« Ça donne quoi ? »  
Il entendit le jeune homme inspiré profondément :  
« Les loups garou sont hermaphrodite ? »  
« C'est une vraie question ? »  
« Oui ! »  
« Non Stiles les loup garou ne sont pas hermaphrodites. »  
« Ah bah je dois être gay alors. »  
Derek ne put s'empêcher de rire, pire c'était quasiment un gloussement de midinette il se serait donné des baffes :  
« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »  
« Bah tu vois y a ce mec… Tu peux pas savoir ce qu'il est sexy alors bien sûr je l'ai toujours dit mais depuis qu'il s'amuse a mettre sa langue dans ma bouche je peux pas penser à autre chose. »  
« Je crois que c'est toi qui a commencé. »  
« Moi ? J'ai jamais mis ma langue nulle part c'était mon premier baiser. »  
« Tu te fous de moi ? »  
« Nop. Donc je disais je sais pas pourquoi il m'a embrassé mais j'espère vraiment qu'il va recommencé. »  
« Et tu t'es pas dit que vous n'aviez pas le même âge que c'est un loup garou et que ça ne peux pas bien finir ? »  
« Certaines histoires finissent bien Derek je sais que… Je sais que tu as du mal à le croire mais tu mérites qu'il t'arrive des truc bien. »  
« Toi par exemple. »  
« Ouais moi. Je dis pas que je suis parfait j'ai même de sacrés défauts je peux être insupportable mais j'essaie de faire des efforts je t'assure. »  
« Je sais. »  
« Ca veux dire que tu vas recommencer ? »  
« Quoi ? »  
« A m'embrasser patate. »  
« Pourquoi ça serait moi qui le ferait. »  
« Tu peux pas me donné l'autorisation de te rouler des pelles Derek. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que si tu fais ça je crois pas pouvoir m'empêcher de faire autre chose. »  
« Je ne me savais pas si douer. »  
« Je n'ai pas vraiment de comparaison mais vu que j'ai mis plus de heures à m'en remettre je dirais que tu es doué. Maintenant j'attends de voir si ça sera la même chose à chaque fois. Scott dit que oui mais… »  
« Scott ? »  
« Oups. J'aurais pas du lui dire ? J'avais vraiment besoin d'en parler et je crois que si j'avais redit à mon père que… »  
« Tu as l'intention de l'annoncer au reste de la ville quand ? »  
« Demain je suppose. »  
« Tu es hilarant. »  
« Ouais je sais. »  
« Je dois m'attendre à voir ton père débarquer avec un fusil et des balles en argent ? »  
« Non je pense pas je lui ai juste dit que je t'avais fait un smack a l'entrepôt. »  
« Et il a dit ? Tu sais que c'est rageant d'avoir à t'arracher les mots de la bouche ? »  
Les mots étaient peu être mal choisis :  
« Tu m'as compris. »  
« Il a dit que t'étais un homme et moi un ado et qu'on en reparlerait. »  
« Il a raison ! »  
« J'ai 17 ans pas 15 ! Qu'est ce que six mois de plus changeraient ? »  
« Pour toi rien pour l'état de Californie tout. »  
« J'arriverais à me taire. Les deux personnes les plus importantes pour moi sont déjà au courant. Le reste du monde peut aller se faire foutre. »  
« Dans l'hypothétique cas où ce mec aurait envie de t'embrasser de nouveau ? »  
« Hypothétique… tu vas me tuer tu sais ça ? »  
« Tu l'as déjà mentionné il me semble. »  
Il y eu un autre long silence et dans le téléphone ne raisonnait que la respiration de l'humain :  
« Je sais que tu n'es pas très bavard Derek mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir… »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Ok je peux faire comme si il s'était rien passé, il va juste me falloir un petit peu de temps. »  
« Tu le ferais n'est ce pas ? Tu continuerais à être un ami, à me souler, à apporter à bouffer chez moi ou à t'inquiéter pour rien au moindre problème. Le pire c'est que tu m'en voudrais même pas. »  
« Je peux pas te forcer et surtout pas à m'apprécier alors… »  
« Tu es un idiot. »  
« Et toi un emmerdeur. On va plutôt bien ensemble.»  
« Ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais dit... »  
« Ca veux dire qu'on sort ensemble ? »  
« Je ne suis pas une midinette de 16 ans. Je ne vais pas t'offrir de fleurs, te faire des promesses ou je ne sais quoi. Mais je peux nous laisser une chance d'essayer. »  
A travers le combiné Derek pu entendre le cœur du jeune homme s'emballer, il l'imaginait bien pincer les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Et rien que ça, savoir que Stiles était heureux, le confortait dans son choix.  
Tout ne serait pas rose loin de là avec leurs deux caractères il était quasiment sur qu'il y aurait des difficultés mais ça valait le coup d'essayer il était temps de recommencer à vivre…  
Peu à peu le cœur de Stiles reprit un rythme normal et puis il murmura :  
« Tu ne vas pas changer d'avis quand je vais raccrocher hein ? »  
« Non. »  
« Tu es où ? »  
« C'est maintenant que tu demandes ? »  
« Je pensais a autre chose, j'ai mes priorités. »  
« Je suis dans mon tout nouvel appartement. »  
« Tu as trouvé ? Combien de chambres ? »  
« Si tu venais visiter ? ça va être interminable sinon. »  
Stiles resta silencieux un moment et Derek souffla :  
« Quoi ? »  
« J'ai la trouille. »  
« Pas de l'appart je suppose. »  
« Non… »  
« Je ne te force à rien. »  
« Je sais idiot rien à voir avec ça. J'ai peur de tout faire capoter. »  
« Je prendrais en compte que tu es une catastrophe ambulante. »  
« Tu es trop bon. »  
« Donc tu viens ? »  
« Envois moi l'adresse. »

******  
L'appartement était en plein centre ville, il fallait peu de temps pour aller de chez Stiles a chez lui. Mais pas si peu de temps, le jeune homme n'avais surement pas respecté les limitation de vitesse. Derek appuya sur le bouton qui permettrais a quoi ? Son petit ami ? Au secours, son mec ? Son humain ? Bref il appuya sur le bouton qui permettrais a Stiles d'entrée. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il réfléchisse à tout ça et pas seulement a trouver la bonne définition.  
Toctoctoc  
« Entre. »  
Le jeune homme siffla :  
« Punaise c'est immense. ça te coute combien de louer ça ? »  
Derek ne répondit pas :  
« Tu te fiches de moi, tu l'as acheté ? »  
« Perspicace. »  
« La vache. »  
Stiles se mit à arpenter le salon puis les chambres et le reste :  
« Au moins tu es sûr que tout le monde tiendra dedans. Il manque quand même un endroit pour les pleines lunes. »  
« Il y a l'entrepôt. Et puis personne ne le connait on sera plus en sécurité là-bas. »  
Le jeune homme le regarda un long moment et puis comme si il lisait en lui comme dans livre il murmura :  
« Ca te fout la trouille de recommencer un nouveau foyer, une nouvelle meute, une nouvelle relation et la possibilité que tout disparaisse encore… »  
Derek hocha simplement la tête et Stiles affirma :  
« Je te protègerais ! »  
L'alpha laissa échapper un petit rire.  
« Je le ferais, je t'assure. »  
Il y avait tellement de conviction dans cette simple phrase que Derek fut tenté de le croire. Il s'approcha doucement et vint déposer ses lèvres sur celles de sa ''nouvelle relation''.  
Derek sentait bien qu'il était en train de tout analyser, de se demander si il bougeai t correctement ses lèvres contres les sienne, si il devait ouvrir la bouche ou ce qu'il devait faire de ses mains. Amusé, il relâcha la pression :  
« Détends-toi Stiles. »  
« Facile à dire. »  
« Tu analyses trop les choses. »  
Les joues du jeune homme se colorèrent :  
« Ou alors je ne suis pas très doué. »  
« Embrasser ça ne s'apprend pas c'est juste naturel. »  
« Je crois qu'il me faut juste de l'entraînement. »  
Maladroitement Stiles vint déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Bien décidé à lui faire oublier de réfléchir, Derek le poussa contre le mur glissa une de ses jambe entre les siennes et insinua sa langue dans sa bouche pour l'explorer de nouveau, doucement, sensuellement…  
Un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de l'humain, et l'alpha s'écarta. A bout de souffle Stiles ferma les yeux :  
« Je crois que je vais y arriver, arrêter de réfléchir, quand tu fais ça, ça semble assez facile. »  
Derek se mit à rire, la main du plus jeune vint caresser sa joue :  
« J'aime t'entendre rire. Tu devrais le faire plus souvent. »  
« Tu ferais rire n'importe qui. »  
« Je suis pas sûr que ce soit un compliment. »  
« Ça l'est pas. »  
« Ok on va continuer de travailler sur le « je dois être gentil ». »  
« Tu perds ton temps. »  
« Perdre mon temps avec toi ça me va. »  
Bizarrement ça lui allait aussi, il allait se pencher pour l'embrasser de nouveau quand le téléphone de l'humain se mit à sonner :  
« Désolé. C'est Scott. »  
A sa grande surprise il rejeta l'appel :  
« Quoi ? Je suis occupé là, ça se voit pas ? »  
« Je crois que tu devrais rentrer chez toi. »  
« Tu plaisantes ? »  
« Non. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Je n'ai pas l'intention de continuer à t'embrasser tout l'après-midi, j'ai des choses à faire comme passer à la banque ou aller faire les courses. Et tu as des choses a faire comme aller raconter a ton meilleur ami que j'ai un nouvel appartement et qu'on s'est déjà galochés dedans. »  
« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais un rabat-joie ? »  
« Je crois oui. »  
« Rabat-joie ! »  
« Sort d'ici Stiles. »  
Il ne bougea que quand il se mit à grogner.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Stiles avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été aussi heureux. Bon bien sûr il y avait toujours cette ombre qui planait. Cette quasi-certitude qu'il avait qu'il finirait par tout faire capoter.  
Il avait passé l'après-midi à parler avec Scott, le jeune loup avait tenté de le rassuré, avait insinué que si quelqu'un faisait tout foirer dans cette histoire ça serait forcément Derek et son mauvais caractère.  
Stiles gara la jeep devant ça maison les lumières était allumées peut être que son père passerait la soirée avec lui.  
A peine la porte passée, la voix de son père retentit :  
« Stiles ? »  
« Qui veux-tu que se soit d'autre. »  
Il entra dans le salon et son père lui jeta un regard, le genre de regard qu'il lui jetait quand il était gamin et qu'il avait une connerie à avouer :  
« Quoi j'ai rien fait ! »  
« Mais j'ai rien dit. »  
Son père lui jeta un nouveau regard suspicieux avant de dire :  
« Derek m'a appelé. »  
« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a raconté ? Il est gonflé quand même c'était peut-être à moi de te le dire. ! Me dit pas qu'il t'a demandé la permission ? Là je hurle.»  
« La permission de quoi ? Il voulait me demander où en était l'enquête. »  
Oups…  
« Y a pas moyen que tu fasses comme si j'avais rien dit ? »  
« Aucune chance. »  
« Je comptais t'en parler… bon pas tout de suite parce que j'ai pas l'impression que c'est réel. Parce que j'ai la trouille qu'il m'appelle pour me dire qu'il s'est gouré… »  
« Ne me dit pas que vous avez couché ensemble. »  
« Nooooon ça va pas ! Je sais déjà pas comment on fait pour embrasser correctement… »  
Son père paru vraiment soulagé :  
« Bien quoi alors ? »  
« Bah je suis pas sur que ça te plaise plus hein. »  
« Stiles ! »  
« Oui je sais il parait que c'est pénible d'avoir à m'arracher les mots de la bouche. »  
« Tout à fait. »  
« On sort ensemble. »  
« Excuse moi de dire ça mais je ne vois pas Derek Hale sortir avec qui que ce soit, et surtout pas un gamin de 17 ans. »  
« Je suis plus un gamin. Et je crois qu'il a le droit d'être heureux, il ne peut pas passer sa vie a s'en vouloir pour ce qui est arrivé à sa famille. »  
« Je n'ai pas dit ça mais tu avoueras qu'il est… »  
« Pénible ? Grincheux ? Jamais content ? Ca me va. »  
« Tu as l'air plutôt sûr de toi. »  
« Je veux juste que ça marche, je veux juste qu'il… »  
« Sois heureux j'ai saisi le concept. Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. Je ne vais pas t'interdire cette relation je sais comment ça finirait, mais je vais mettre des conditions. »  
« Des conditions ? »  
« Oui tu es mineur lui non. »  
« Quoi tu vas m'interdire de… »  
« Ecoute au lieu de parler ! Je n'interdis rien. Je demande à toujours savoir où tu es. Ne me dit pas « je vais chez Scott » si tu vas chez Derek. Je ne veux plus de mensonges, et surtout si jamais vous avez l'intention d'avoir des relations sexuelles... »  
« Tu vas trop vite pour moi là. »  
« Tant mieux ça m'arrangerais que vous ne vous précipitiez pas. Donc j'en étais où ? Tu peux arrêter de m'interrompre ? »  
« Je ne mens pas tu veux savoir où je suis. »  
« Si tu découches je veux le savoir. »  
« C'est tout ? »  
« Respect ça ça me parait pas mal. »  
« Je peux y aller maintenant ? »  
« Oui. »  
Le jeune homme s'éloigna :  
« Stiles. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'aller trouver Derek Hale pour lui dire que si il te fait du mal il aura de sérieux problèmes ? »  
Stiles se mit à réfléchir quelques secondes :  
« Non papa. il me rend dingue et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire ou à quoi m'attendre… mais non je ne crois qu'il puisse me faire du mal, du moins pas volontairement. »  
« Bien »  
« Tu iras quand même c'est ça ? »  
« Probablement. »  
La conversation risquait d'être amusante.  
Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre pour être sûr que son père ne le rappelle pas pour rajouter d'autres règles.  
Au vu des circonstances ça aurait pu être pire cela dit.  
Enfin dans sa chambre, enfin dans son lit ! Stiles se mit à réfléchir, ça lui semblait incroyable irréaliste, lui sortait avec quelqu'un…  
Lui sortait avec un mec…  
Un mec sacrément doué pour embrasser il allait vraiment falloir qu'il s'entraine. Quoique puisse dire Derek il y avait certainement une bonne manière d'embrasser, et ça devait bien s'apprendre.  
Comment faisait les autres ?  
Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade quand le souvenir du baiser dans l'appartement resurgit. Si un simple bisou lui faisait tant d'effet qu'est-ce qui se passerait quand…  
Mieux valait ne pas y penser pour le moment.  
Il n'était pas prêt à envisager plus. Est-ce que ça poserait des problèmes à Derek ?  
Il en était là de ses réflexions quand un bruit retentit dans la cuisine, qu'est-ce que son père fabriquait ? Il grogna et se leva pour ouvrir la porte avec la nette intention de hurler pour demander ce qui se passait histoire de ne pas avoir à descendre. Mais un autre bruit retentit dans la maison, un cri plus exactement, quelque chose d'horrible, de bestial.  
Doucement Stiles sortit de chambre et s'approcha de la rambarde :  
« Où est-il ? »  
« Calmez-vous Maya. »  
Putain de merde aussi discrètement que possible il regagna sa chambre et attrapa son téléphone :  
« Décroche, décroche. »  
« Heureusement que tu as un forfait illimité. »  
« Elle est dans la maison. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Maya… La folle mangeuse de cœur. »  
Avant même qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Derek avait raccroché.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? S'il descendait son père lui en voudrait toute sa vie. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser en danger comme ça.  
Stiles descendit les marches et observa. Debout dans le salon, Maya tenait son père en joue, elle était sale, il y avait du sang et de la terre sur elle. Voilà où elle se cachait, dans la forêt. Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas tombée sur la meute d'alpha :  
« Vous savez qu'il y a plus dangereux que vous dans les bois ? Vous ne devriez pas y rester. »  
Il vit son père retenir un juron et la femme le menaça avec son arme :  
« Qui tu es toi. »  
« Son fils. »  
« Reste-la, ne bouge pas ! »  
« Stiles ! »  
« Je sais ce que tu vas dire, la même chose que Derek, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te fourres dans les ennuis ? »  
Son père hocha la tête il avait comprit le message, Derek arrivait. le shérif se tourna vers Maya :  
« Nous pouvons vous aider. »  
« M'aider comment ? En m'enfermant comme ma mère ? Elle morte dans cet endroit, elle n'a jamais pu en sortir. »  
Voila donc ce qui avait déclenché cette folie destructrice, elle se mit à pleurer, les larmes coulant sur ses joues sales :  
« J'en avais besoin vous comprenez, j'avais faim. »  
Stiles retint un ieurk. Doucement son père s'approchait de la jeune femme :  
« Tout va bien. »  
Il ne fallait pas que son père approche, Derek allait arriver et arranger les choses :  
« Je veux juste voir Steven. »  
Steven ? Oh le petit copain cinglé sûrement :  
« Je peu vous emmener, il est en sécurité, vous pouvez aller le retrouver. »  
Oui croupir en prison juste à coté de sa cellule :  
« Vous me l'avez prit. Il n'était pas d'accord il ne voulait pas que je mange mais… »  
Le shérif s'approchait toujours les mains bien en avant :  
« Il s'inquiète pour vous Maya il veut vous voir. »  
Plus que quelques pas… en deux enjambées, son père rejoignit la jeune femme et saisit l'arme dans ses mains. Elle s'écroula comme une poupée de chiffons, hurlant, pleurant.  
Tant bien que mal son père tenta de la retenir. Stiles s'approcha et son père lui tendit l'arme. Aussi précautionneusement possible il saisit l'arme et l'éloigna. Les pleurs retentissaient dans la maison quand Derek entra.  
Son regard croisa celui du shérif :  
« Apelle les secours Stiles, elle va avoir besoin d'une ambulance. »

A suivre...

la suite samedi j'espère que ça vous a plus et que c'était crédible


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour vos review ^^

Noe : Je sais pas les autres mais moi jai beaucoup aimé. Enfin derek laisse tomber ses barrières pour être avec stiles! Vivement la suite :)  
En passant tu écrit vrm bien, continue ton bon travail.

je te remercie infiniment noe ta review c'est du pure bonheur ^^

Chapitre 8

. . .

Stiles regarda le brancard disparaitre dans l'ambulance. Allongée dessus, Maya hurlait qu'elle n'était pas folle.  
Son père finit de discuter avec ses adjoints et vint le rejoindre :  
« Ca va ? »  
« A part que j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie ouais. »  
« Je croyais que tu avais fait face à des loups garous et un lézard géant. »  
« Moi oui ! C'est pour toi que j'ai eu peur. »  
« Je vais bien. »  
« Moi aussi ! »  
« Où est… »  
Stiles désigna sa fenêtre :  
« Bien comme ça je vais pouvoir lui parler. »  
« Papa ! »  
« Quoi ? »  
« J'ai eu peur ok ? Ne me fait pas mourir de honte maintenant. »  
« J'ai quand même le droit de discuter avec ton petit ami. »  
« Petit ami ? T'es sérieux je crois pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de petit chez Derek. »  
Aussitôt il se reprit :  
« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »  
Le shérif se mit à rire :  
« Tu es impossible tu sais ça ? »  
« Tu vas pas au poste ? »  
« Non on verra ça demain matin. ils vont déjà la soigner on ne peut rien faire de plus ce soir. Mais tu es juste en train de changer de sujet là. »  
« Oui par ce qu'il entend tout ce qu'on dit. »  
« Il est là haut. »  
« Oreille de loup garou. »  
« Quoi jusque ici ? »  
« Ouep. »  
L'ambulance s'éloigna ainsi que les deux voitures de police, le shérif s'installa dans le canapé et enleva ses chaussures. Il paraissait vraiment fatigué. Apprendre que son fils sortait avec un homme de 6 ans son ainé et arrêter une folle en plein milieu de son salon ça faisait beaucoup pour une seule soirée.  
Stiles attrapa deux verre et pendant que Derek descendait les escaliers, il les remplit de whisky. Il tendit le premier à son père et trempa ses lèvres dans le second :  
« Stiles ! »  
« J'ai rien fait. »  
Il fit signe à Derek qui s'installa dans le fauteuil avant de prendre le verre, tout était silencieux. Pas l'un de ses silences pesants ou gênants juste le silence… un peu le calme avant la tempête. Son père observait l'alpha, il soutenait son regard il semblait prêt a répondre a n'importe quelle question.  
« Tu nous as vraiment entendu dehors. »  
« Oui ma condition a certains avantages. »  
« Une seule morsure et un humain devient un loup. »  
« Si il y survit. »  
Son père lui jeta un regard avant d'avaler une grande rasade de whisky :  
« Et toi Stiles, tu ne veux pas... ? »  
« Quoi ? Être un loup garou ? »  
Hochement de tête paternel :  
« Peter me l'a proposé. »  
« Quoi ? »  
Les deux hommes avaient parlé d'une même voix :  
« J'ai refusé. »  
Derek haussa les sourcils et son père paru soulagé mais il demanda quand même :  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Je n'arrive déjà pas à me concentré plus de 5 min pour éviter de gigoter, alors me concentrer les nuits de pleine lune pour éviter de bouffer mes petits camarades je crois pas, et puis je peux pas lui faire ça. »  
Il indiqua Derek de la tête :  
« Comme s'il avait pas déjà assez de problèmes avec ces bêtas d'ado pour avoir en plus un loup garou hyper actif sur les bras... On a quand même une chance sur deux d'y rester, alors et j'ai pas tellement envie de mourir en plus être tout poilu, c'est pas drôle et puis y a cette histoire de point d'ancrage sérieusement comme je pourrais me concentrer sur une seule… »  
La voix de Derek le coupa :  
« Stiles... »  
« Ok. »  
Le shérif les observa tout les deux :  
« Comment tu fais ? Comment tu fais pour l'atteindre quand il fait ça ? Moi il faut que je hurle pour qu'il m'entende. »  
« Je suis un alpha. »  
Stiles secoua la tête :  
« Tu recommence à te la péter. »  
« Et toi à parler comme dans les années 90, plus personne ne dit ça. »  
« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu passes ta vie dans une maison flippante entourée d'arbres à jouer au bad wolf. »  
« J'ai un appartement maintenant. »  
« Y a rien dedans. »  
« Je peux pas aller acheter des meubles et passer mes journées a répondre au téléphone quand tu appelles. »  
« Tu connais les kits main libre c'est… »  
Le rire de son père l'arrêta Stiles secoua la tête :  
« Quoi ? un seul verre et t'es déjà à rire pour rien ? Tu supportes bien moins l'alcool qu'avant. »  
« Vous êtes incroyable tous les deux tu sais ça ? »  
« Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. »  
Le shérif lança un regard à son fils :  
« J'ai faim, tu vas nous faire à manger ? »  
« Tu veux dire que tu veux parler à Derek et que tu préférais que je sois pas là ? »  
« Tout à fait. »  
« Je préfère rester. »  
« Moi je ne préfère pas donc tu vas aller nous faire le diner. »  
Stiles grimaça, jeta un regard au loup et sortit de la pièce. Cette journée n'en finirait jamais.  
Il prépara des pâtes avec une sauce bolognaise, tout en tentant de tendre l'oreille pour écouter ce qui se disait dans le salon.  
Il aurait peut être du accepter d'être un loup garou finalement.  
Il mélangea les pâtes et la sauce et hurla :  
« Que vous ayez fini ou non c'est prêt. »  
Stiles déposa trois assiettes sur la table. Les deux hommes entrèrent et s'installèrent sans un mot :  
« Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de savoir en plus ? »  
Son père secoua la tête :  
« Assieds-toi et mange. »  
C'était bizarre d'être là, entre Derek et son père qui paraissait serein. L'alpha, lui, mangeait avec appétit. Il était le seul à avoir la faim coupée par cette étrange scène ou quoi ?  
C'était gênant, pourquoi pour une fois sa vie ne pouvait pas être normale ?  
La réponse vint d'elle-même il était trop bavard… s'il ne parlait pas à tort et à travers il aurait pu cacher sa relation avec Derek à son père au moins quelques jours et il ne se retrouverait pas dans cette situation maintenant.  
Il fallait vraiment qu'il mette un peu d'ordre dans sa vie.  
Par quoi commencer ?  
Il s'était arrêter où tout a l'heure ? Ah oui à un autre sujet délicat, le sexe…  
Ah non pas maintenant ! Penser à ça en plein milieu d'un repas entre ces deux là n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.  
« C'est assourdissant tu sais ça. »  
Stiles releva la tête vers Derek :  
« Quoi tu lis dans mes pensées ? »  
« Non mais tes battements de cœur sont tellement erratiques que je ne veux pas savoir ce que ça donne sous ton crâne. »  
Le shérif posa sa fourchette :  
« Tu entends son cœur battre ? »  
Derek hocha la tête et Stiles grogna :  
« Range tes oreilles de loup garou c'est déjà pénible de pas pouvoir mentir alors si en plus je peux plus penser et paniquer tranquillement... »  
« Tu entends les mensonges ? »  
« Le cœur d'une personne qui ment bat plus vite que la normale ce qui fait que les mensonges sont faciles à repérer. »  
« C'est pratique tu me diras. »  
« Plutôt oui. »  
« Ok vous savez quoi vous avez l'air de si bien vous entendre que je vous laisse en tête à tête, je vais me coucher. »  
C'était rageant.  
D'abord ils discutaient de ''il ne savait quoi'' dans son dos, ensuite ils papotaient comme si il n'était pas dans la pièce.  
Qu'est ce que son père avait bien pu dire à Derek ? Le genre de truc gênant qu'il lui avait servi ? Qu'il n'était qu'un ado ou pire qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait ?  
Comme si il était un gamin incapable de décider de ce qu'il voulait.  
Stiles referma la porte de sa chambre en grommelant, tout le monde le prenait pour un idiot.  
À commencer par son père et son foutu petit ami.  
Ouais petit ami, Derek ne méritait pas mieux.  
Il était ridicule de réagir comme ça il le savait bien mais quand même.  
Il s'installa a son bureau et alluma l'ordi, avant de mettre son casque, il mit la musique à fond et lança un jeu vidéo.  
Bien sur il sursauta quand après avoir tué son sixième zombie quelque chose lui toucha l'épaule.  
Il poussa un petit cri pas du tout viril :  
« Derek une folle s'est introduite chez moi ce soir alors ce serait sympa de ne pas me faire des frayeurs comme ça. »  
« Tu devais bien te douter que j'allais monter. »  
« J'en sais rien apparemment tu t'entends plutôt avec mon père je pensais être tranquille pour la soirée. »  
« Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? »  
« Ah parce que si j'allais parler de toi dans ton dos ça te ferait rien. »  
« Il voulut juste me dire qu'il tient beaucoup à toi. Tu as de la chance. »  
« Bien sur je le sais merci, ça n'empêche pas que ça m'énerve que vous complotiez dans mon dos. »  
« Tu veux savoir ce qu'il m'a dit ? »  
« Mot pour mot. »  
« Tu auras un résumé, pas plus. »  
« Va pour le résumé. »  
Comme si il sentait que la conversation allait être longue Derek s'installa sur le lit :  
« Donc il m'a rappelé que j'étais majeur et toi non. »  
Stiles grogna :  
« Il m'a dit qu'il ne t'empêcherait pas de me voir mais que c'était à moi de faire attention à ce que tu ne fasses rien que tu ne veuilles pas. »  
« On parle de sexe là ? »  
« Stiles. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Ton père veux juste s'assurer que tu ne souffriras pas. Il t'aime énormément. »  
« Je sais. »  
« Alors ne lui en veut pas, je le trouve plutôt cool, il aurait vraiment eu de bonnes raisons de t'interdire t'approcher de moi. »  
« C'est pas possible ça. »  
« Plus têtu que toi tu meurs. »  
« Sûrement. »  
Derek se leva, et Stiles se tendit est ce qu'il allait l'embrasser encore ? Il était partagé entre l'envie que ça arrive et l'angoisse d'être de nouveau maladroit.  
Mais l'alpha déposa simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pas de baisé passionné cette fois :  
« Je rentre. »  
Stiles ouvrit la bouche, mais Derek ajouta :  
« Ne me demander pas de rester. »  
« Tu le ferais ? »  
« Non. »  
« C'est un non qui veux dire oui ? »  
« Bonne nuit Stiles. »  
« Tu crois que mon père attend dans le salon que tu redescendes ? »  
« Bonne nuit Stiles. »  
« Bonne nuit. »  
Il finirait peut être par s'en sortir, cette histoire de baiser n'était pas si compliquée que ça, se détendre, ne pas réfléchir.  
Rester naturel…  
Il finirait par y arriver, c'était déjà une bonne chose que ça n'ait pas changé entre lui et Derek. Il aimait leurs joutes verbales et c'était pour le mieux puisque en dehors de ça le loup n'ouvrait pas la bouche.  
Restait la question du sexe, toujours la même.  
Si il n'y a pas si longtemps il pouvait parfaitement imaginer voir même fantasmer sur ces improbables ébats amoureux avec Lydia il en était encore vraiment loin concernant Derek.  
Ce qui le rassurait c'est que son loup n'avait (du moins il le supposait) pas plus d'expérience que lui sur le sexe entre hommes.  
Il allait quand même falloir qu'il se renseigne juste au cas où.

. . .

Assis à la terrasse d'un mcdo, Stiles attendait en buvant un coca, ou plutôt il attendait nerveusement en gigotant et tapant sur la table avec sa paille ou sa main, ce qui agaçait la moitié des gens présents près de lui. C'est au bout du troisième regard noir du type patibulaire à sa droite qu'il se rendit compte du bruit qu'il produisait :  
« Désolé… »  
L'homme secoua la tête.  
« Hé Stiles. »  
Danny approcha avec un plateau où reposaient un coca et des frites :  
« Salut. »  
Il s'installa et commença à le regarder en fronçant les sourcils :  
« Quoi ? »  
« Bah tu m'as appelé pour me donner rendez vous ici donc j'attends. »  
« Tu attends quoi ? »  
« Que tu me dise ce que je fais ici. »  
« Oh. »  
Le froncement de sourcils s'accentuant, Stiles s'approcha et chuchota :  
« C'est à propos de sexe. »  
« C'est à propos de sexe et c'est moi que tu appelles ? Y a eu des changements dans ta vie récemment Stiniliski ou quoi ?»  
« Plutôt ouais on pourrait dire que je sors avec un mec. »  
« Toi ? »  
« Euh ouais. »  
« Attends tu sors avec un mec genre t'es tombé amoureux d'un gars ou genre tu va au ciné avec Scott et tu te demandes si vous sortez ensemble. »  
« Ni l'un ni l'autre. »  
Est-ce qu'il était amoureux de Derek ? Son cerveau fit un demi tour sur lui-même peut être que ça aurait été une question plus logique à se poser au lieu de s'intéresser tout de suite au coté plus charnel de la chose.  
Amoureux.  
Le genre avec les papillons dans le ventre ? Non quand il était avec Derek c'était plutôt des éléphants qui piétinaient son cerveau.  
Des envies de passer le reste de sa vie près de lui ? Oui vraiment juste histoire d'être sur que le loup ne se mette pas à s'autodétruire comme une lettre de mission impossible à cause son passé plutôt glauque et morbide.  
Qu'est ce qu'on faisait encore par amour ?  
Danny semblait patiemment attendre la suite :  
« Ok c'est pas encore bien défini au niveau du tombé amoureux, j'ai pas encore mis d'ordre dans ce côté là de ma tête. Mais on s'est embrassé, trois smacks et deux baisers torrides…»  
« Du désordre et tu comptes les baisers, je dirais que tu es accro. »  
Stiles inspira bien fort et passa ses mains sur son visage :  
« Je suis dans la merde en gros ? »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que je crois pas que lui pourra m'aimer. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
Oui pourquoi ? Pourquoi Derek ne pourrait pas tomber fou amoureux de lui après tout hein ? L'idée semblait ridicule cet homme avait blindé son cœur et l'avait caché derrière une carapace inviolable.  
Stiles secoua la tête et Danny haussa les épaules :  
« T'es pas obligé de l'aimer pour coucher avec lui hein. »  
« Comment ? »  
« Tu rêves, je vais pas te faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle gay en plein milieu d'un mcdo en plein après-midi. Mais je peux te dire que les préservatifs, c'est pas pour les chiens. »  
En effet mauvaise idée :  
« Euh ouais ok je vais me contenter de ça. A plus. »  
Avant même que Danny ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit Stiles fila. Il entendit néanmoins le goal dire :  
« Vraiment pas net ce gars. »  
C'était un comble lui il était pas net ? Il avait fait venir son coéquipier pour qu'il l'aide et tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était apporter plus de questions.  
Amoureux ? Et puis quoi encore…  
Stiles monta dans la jeep.  
Il avait été amoureux de Lydia tellement longtemps que s'il était tombé amoureux de Derek il l'aurait su quand même.  
Oui bon l'alpha lui retournait le cerveau, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le voir, de l'appeler ou de l'embêter, c'était devenu une passion.  
Il se rendait souvent ridicule en sa présence, faisait des choses insensées juste pour qu'il le remarque, se rendait souvent dans la maison flippante et était peut-être même jaloux (si on considérait sa crise quand Derek avait dit vouloir trois chambres et qu'il avait commencé à l'imaginer marié et père de louveteaux.)  
Mais de la à dire que…  
Ou alors peut-être un peu ?  
Peut-être même totalement.  
Stiles cogna sa tête contre le volant. Il était amoureux de Derek. Et Derek avait accepté de sortir avec lui. Restait à savoir ce que Derek Hale entendait par là. Il doutait vraiment que cet homme l'amène au ciné ou au resto…

. . .

Il rentra chez lui encore moins avancé qu'en partant. Non, pire, il rentrait avec encore plus de questions. C'était bien compliqué ces histoires là quand même.  
Il commençait à comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Scott et pourquoi il l'avait à peine vu au début de sa relation avec Alison.  
Son père n'était pas là ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu les évènements de la nuit. Il se demanda comment allait Maya. elle était cinglée ça oui mais elle lui faisait de la peine quand même. Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire un tour à l'hosto histoire de demander comment elle allait.  
Il entra dans ça chambre et retira ses chaussures avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Le mois de juillet touchait à sa fin et tout le monde espérait que la température allait commencer à baisser.  
Ce qui n'était pas gagné.  
Stiles s'installa devant son ordi avec la nette intention de buller ou de trainer sur facebook mais vu qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien raconter de ce qui se passait dans sa vie il évita soigneusement les réseaux sociaux.  
Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute il osa :  
« Google est ton ami. »  
Il tapa dans la barre de recherche :

_Sexe gay._  
_Environ 30 300 000 résultats (0,21 secondes)._  
_Vidéo gay gratuit_  
_Séance de sexe gay pour deux inconnus en rut_

Il y en a avait des tonnes, internet était vraiment la réponse à tout. Il cliqua sur le premier lien et lança la première vidéo.  
Deux hommes nus sur un lit l'un qui s'approchaient de l'autre et…  
Il sursauta quand son téléphone se mit à sonner et referma brutalement l'ordinateur comme si il venait de se faire surprendre par son père :  
« Allo ? »  
« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »  
« Derek ? »  
« Tu as pas vu l'identification du numéro sur ton smarphone ? »  
« Si ! »  
« Alors quoi ? »  
« Rien pourquoi tu appelles ? »  
« Je dérange peut-être ? »  
Stiles déglutit :  
« Non pas du tout. »  
« Allez avoue, qu'est ce que t'étais en train de faire ? »  
« Quoi je peux même pas te mentir au téléphone ? »  
« Non. »  
« Alors disons que tu m'as interrompu avant que je fasse quoi que ce soit. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles d'ailleurs. »  
Et il ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber :  
« Je suis aussi en illimité je te signale. »  
« Donc TU m'appelles pour rien dire. »  
« J'avais une question de la plus haute importance. »  
Est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi ? Non ça c'était peu probable :  
« J'écoute. »  
« Un canapé d'angle ou deux ? »  
« Hein ? Oh pour l'appart ? »  
« Non pour la camaro. »  
« Un grand canapé d'angle et peut être deux fauteuils comme ça tu seras pas obligé de t'asseoir à coté d'ado surexcités. »  
« Quelle couleur ? »  
«Gris. Attends sérieusement là, t'es dans un magasin à acheter des meubles ? »  
« À ton avis ? »  
« Et comment tu t'en sors ? »  
« À ton avis ? »  
« Si tu m'appelles ça doit être grave. »  
« Le vendeur a tenté de me vendre la moitié du magasin. »  
« Tu en es où ? »  
« J'ai fait le plus facile, quatre lit double maxi format et un écran plan. Et quelques lampes. »  
« Attends, t'as dit écran plat ? »  
« Ouep. »  
« Et tu es en train de me demander la couleur pour le canapé ? »  
« C'est soit ça sois je tue le vendeur. »  
« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? »  
« Ca fait trois fois qu'il me vente le design de son canapé rouge en cuir ultra moderne. Je vais le bouffer. »  
« Tu sais que dans le contexte actuel c'est pas drôle ? »  
« Tiens le revoilà. »  
« Tu veux que je t'aide à inventer un bobard pour éviter le cuir rouge ? »  
« Je mentais déjà que tu étais pas né. »  
« Aoutch. »  
« Bye. »  
« Ne raccroche pas. »  
Trop tard. Derek Hale harcelé par un vendeur, il aurait payé cher pour voir ça. il lança un appel :  
« Ouais. »  
« Scott, faut qu'on trouve Derek. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Il est train d'acheter des meubles pour l'appart. »  
« Et alors ? »  
« Et alors c'est Derek dans un magasin avec des gens et des vendeurs. »  
« Tu te fiches de moi ? »  
« Non je t'assure je viens de l'avoir au téléphone. »  
« Et au lieu de lui demander où il était tu m'appelles pour qu'on fasse le tour de la ville et tenter de le trouver ? Tu sais combien y a de magasins de meuble dans cette ville ? »  
« Donc je vais louper ça ? »  
« Tu sais pas quoi faire c'est ça ? »  
« J'avais trouver un truc mais je crois pas que je vais m'y remettre. »  
« Tu veux que je vienne buller avec toi ? »  
« Ouais. »  
« J'arrive. »

A suivre...

voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus la suite samedi prochain ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Noe : Comme tjrs... Jai bcq aimé,vivement la suite!  
*stiles est trop chou :3 toutes ces questions sont vrm digne de lui, tu fait un tres bon travail:)

merci beaucoup je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^

Chapitre 9

. . .

Rien n'avait changé en fait, il passait son temps à chercher Derek. Ça faisait deux jours depuis son dernier coup de fil.  
Il avait bien tenté d'appeler mais il ne répondait pas.  
C'était très pénible.  
Stiles sonna à l'interphone de l'appartement, personne. L'entrepôt peut-être ?  
Il se gara devant, la première chose qu'il vit fut une petite lueur dans un coin sombre, il s'approcha et fut surprit de voir Isaac une cigarette à la bouche :  
« Hé Isaac ! »  
« Salut. »  
L'ado recula un peu plus dans l'ombre et c'est la que Stiles vit son œil. Un joli coquart l'encadrait :  
« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Pourquoi ça ne guérit pas ? Et depuis quand tu fumes ? »  
« Je suis censé répondre à toute ces questions à la fois ? »  
« Un peu ouais. »  
« Je me suis battu au foyer, je ralentis la guérison, et je fume depuis un mois à peu près. »  
« Pourquoi ? À tout. »  
« Un mec qui me cherchait, y avait des gens quand on s'est battus. »  
« Et tu fumes par ce que ? Me dis pas que le foyer c'est comme la prison tu échanges des trucs contre des clopes ? »  
Isaac se mit à rire :  
« Non idiot. »  
« Derek est là ? »  
« Ouais on était en train de s'entrainer. Mais il veut pas que je fume à l'intérieur.»  
Stiles entra et descendit les marches, Derek était bien là, en débardeur, assis sur un banc de musculation à soulever des poids :  
« T'as aussi investi dans du matériel de musculation ? »  
Le loup déposa sa charge et se leva. Stiles sentit son cœur s'emballer, Derek était juste…  
Fiouf il ne trouvait pas de mot pour ça… sexy n'était carrément pas assez puissant. Le débardeur blanc lui collait à la peau, il était pieds nus, les cheveux en bataille. l'entrainement avait du être intéressant :  
« Tu ne me demandes pas ce que je fais là ? »  
« Je sais ce que tu fais là, tu me cherchais. »  
« Ouais. Est-ce que... ? »  
Stiles montra la sortie puis son oreille et Derek hocha la tête. Oui bien sur qu'Isaac les entendait. La poisse…  
Il approcha quand même, et le sourire carnassier que l'alpha afficha le fit frissonner. La situation l'amusait.  
Le jeune loup descendit les marches :  
« Tu es venu t'entraîner Stiles ? »  
« M'entraîner ? Moi ? »  
« Erica et Boyd n'ont pas réapparus, je suis tout seul et je peux t'assurer que c'est pas drôle. »  
« Je suis pas un loup-garou moi. Pas de crocs ou de poils partout. »  
« Y a un souci alors ? »  
Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à Derek et secoua la tête :  
« Non pas du tout… »  
Il lui fallait un mensonge plausible là tout de suite. La voix de l'alpha le coupa dans sa réflexion :  
« Tu te casses la tête à chercher un mensonge mais il saura que tu mens de toute façon. »  
« C'est pas parce qu'il le saura que j'ai pas le droit de lui servir un mensonge. Il croira pas la vérité de toute façon. Donc je suis venu pour en fait, si, tout à fait, je suis venu pour l'entraînement. »  
Isaac les regardait tous les deux :  
« Y un truc que je dois pas savoir ? »  
Stiles haussa les épaules :  
« Bon je commence quand et par quoi ? »  
Derek croisa les bras sur son torse :  
« Tu veux que je t'entraîne ? »  
« Bah ouais ça peut toujours servir. »  
« Vu que tu attires les ennuis, oui c'est sûr. »  
« Hé j'attire pas les ennuis… Bon peut-être. »  
« Tu sais que ça va mal finir ? »  
« Quoi ? Moi qui attire les ennuis ou toi m'entraînant à me battre ? »  
« Les deux. »  
« Sûrement. »  
Derek haussa les épaules :  
« Reviens demain et amène Scott. »  
« Pourquoi pas tout de suite ? »  
« Parce que je le dis ? »  
« Tu sais que je suis pas un loup moi, je suis pas obligé d'obéir quand tu parles ! »  
Un grondement sourd s'échappa de la gorge de l'alpha un vrai grognement animal, puissant. Tous les poils de Stiles se hérissèrent et il frissonna. Ok si, il était obligé d'obéir quand Derek faisait ça :  
« À demain. »  
« 14h. »

o o o o

Derek dégagea le fond de l'entrepôt. Il installa deux tapis et des matelas plutôt épais. C'était probablement une mauvaise idée d'entraîner Stiles, mais bizarrement il avait du mal à résister face à ses yeux de cocker.  
Il entendit la porte de l'entrepôt grincer et se mit à sourire :  
« C'est bien la première fois de ta vie que tu es en avance quelque part Stiles Stilinski. »  
« Hé je ne suis jamais en retard. »  
Quelques secondes de réflexion :  
« Quand c'est dans mon intérêt personnel. »  
Il en avait croisé des gens dans sa vie, des humains des loups, et pas mal d'autres choses, mais Stiles était vraiment quelqu'un d'unique.  
Derek croisa ses bras sur son torse en demandant :  
« Et donc tu es là parce que tu as hâte de commencer à t'entraîner ? »  
« Nop pas du tout, j'ai pas besoin d'être seul avec toi pour ça. »  
« Non pas possible, tu aurais une idée derrière la tête toi ? »  
Le jeune homme finit par s'approcher et par capturer ses lèvres entre les siennes. Embrasser ce mec là c'était nouveau, rafraîchissant, c'était comme respirer de l'air frais.  
Quelque chose comme ça, oui…  
Stiles était vivant, volubile, tout le contraire de lui et ça lui allait très bien. Derek intensifia le baiser, glissant sa langue contre les lèvres du plus jeune avant d'entrer. Il laissa sa main errer sur sa nuque tout en savourant le goût unique de sa bouche. Bien trop tôt à son goût il commença à manquer d'air et du relâcher la pression :  
« J'aime bien cet entrainement là, ça tu peux en être sûr. »  
Avant même qu'il n'ait pu bouger ou simplement répondre, Stiles vint se coller à lui, il l'enlaça et le serra fort.  
Une vraie sangsue. Le plus étonnant ce fut son nez qui vint inspirer fortement dans son cou. Derek se détendit et murmura :  
« Je croyais que ça se faisait pas de renifler ses amis ? »  
Ses lèvres effleurèrent son cou quand il répondit :  
« J'aime bien en fait, ton odeur a quelque chose de chaud, de rassurant... Maintenant tais-toi tu me déconcentres. »  
« T'as besoin de te concentrer pour prendre les gens dans tes bras ? »  
« Ouais. »  
En y réfléchissant bien, c'était bien la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Stiles qu'il le voyait immobile.  
Le jeune homme le serra un peu plus fort avant de s'écarter pour reprendre ses lèvres. Cette fois le baiser fut plus fougueux, plus sauvage. Une chose était sûre, Stiles apprenait vite.  
Derek s'écarta :  
« Tu sais que Scott et Isaac vont sentir ton odeur sur moi et vice versa ? »  
Il haussa les épaules :  
« Scott est au courant quant à Isaac il ne posera pas de questions. »  
« Ce n'est pas toi c'est sûr. »  
« Hé mes questions sont toujours légitimes, ce n'est pas ma faute si personne ne comprend leur but la plupart du temps. En parlant de question qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »  
Stiles le relâcha pour s'approcher des tapis :  
« Des tapis et des matelas. »  
« Oui ça merci je suis pas encore aveugle, tu as l'intention de me jeter sur un de ses matelas ? Non par ce que à priori si c'est pour m'embrasser je suis d'accord mais...»  
« Je suis pas sûr que tu serais d'accord. »  
« Peu être pas, pas encore, mais… »  
« Mais rien du tout ne stresse pas je n'ai pas l'intention de me jeter sur toi. »  
« Je sais pas si je dois être déçu ou soulagé. Pourquoi on parlait de ça déjà ? Ah oui les tapis, ils vont servir à quoi ? »  
« À amortir tes chutes. »  
« Pourquoi je sens que ça va pas être drôle ? »  
« Parce que ça le sera pas ? »  
Stiles grogna, Scott avait raison, son ami avait prit ce tic :  
« Tu sais que tu grognes ? »  
« Je sors avec un loup-garou grognon c'est de sa faute. »  
« Ma faute ? »  
Derek entendit la porte s'ouvrir et tourna la tête vers les escaliers. Scott descendit en premier suivi de Isaac.  
Le meilleur ami de Stiles ne fut pas surpris de le trouver là. L'autre ado par contre ne cacha pas son étonnement :  
« T'es déjà là Stiles ? »  
« Ouais je suis venu plutôt lui demander d'être gentil avec moi et de ne pas me faire honte devant mes amis. »  
Le cœur de l'humain se mit à battre plus vite et il ajouta :  
« Si un seul d'entre vous me dit que je suis en train de mentir je pique une crise. »  
Derek frappa dans ses mains :  
« Allez au travail ! Scott tu vas te mettre avec Isaac. Je veux que tu lui montres les premiers mouvements que je t'ai fait faire. »  
Scott leva les mains :  
« Hé moi je suis là pour Stiles, si je suis venu c'est pour… »  
« Je m'occupe de Stiles, tu as quelque chose à dire à propos de ça ? »  
Scott ferma la bouche et finit par hausser les épaules :  
« Non. »  
« Bien alors tu travailles avec Isaac et quand ton meilleur ami aura apprit les bases on travaillera ensemble. »  
Stiles soupira :  
« Pourquoi je sens qu'apprendre les bases ça va pas me plaire ? »  
« Parce que tu es perspicace ? Allez viens. »  
Derrière lui l'alpha entendit Isaac chuchoter :  
« Pourquoi Stiles sent comme Derek ? »  
Il poussa l'humain à monter sur les tapis :  
« Enlève tes chaussures. »  
« Tu vas jouer au maître yoda ? »  
« Fais le malin ça va pas durer ! »  
Stiles obéit :  
« Ne regarde pas mes chaussettes y a des trous dedans. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Rien tu commences à me rendre nerveux. »  
Un sourire échappa à Derek :  
« Toute première chose : apprendre à tomber. »  
« Je peux apprendre à frapper avant ? Tomber, j'ai plutôt l'habitude. »  
L'alpha donna un coup sur le front du plus jeune :  
« Première leçon, protège ta tête. »  
« Ça, je m'en serais douté tout seul. »

o o o o

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du dire ça, c'est du moins la seule pensée cohérente qui lui parvint une fois le nez plongé dans le tapis.  
Il n'avait pas vraiment comprit comment il en était arrivé là. Derek avait bougé, est-ce qu'il l'avait poussé ou juste jeté sur le tapis ?  
Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il apprenne à se taire :  
« Ça va ? »  
« T'es sérieux tu me demandes si ça va ? »  
Aussi dignement que possible Stiles se releva :  
« Ça va super, regarde ! »  
Le sourire carnassier de Derek lui indiqua que ça n'allait pas durer longtemps :  
« Tu dois arrondir ton corps le plus possible, tu dois traiter l'onde de choc pour que ton corps l'absorbe. »  
Avant même qu'il n'ait pu digérer l'information ou même comprendre la phrase de Derek, il se retrouva de nouveau par terre :  
« Ne te crispe pas, laisse juste les choses arriver. »  
Se retournant sur le dos, Stiles secoua la tête :  
« C'est moi ou tu m'as déjà donné ce conseil. »  
« C'est un peu ça. »  
« Alors je préférais la première fois que tu m'as dit ça je tiens à le préciser. »  
« J'en prends bonne note. »  
Stiles se releva, enfin a priori il s'était relevé, mais il était encore part terre. Il l'aimait bien ce tapis en fait :  
« Si tu essayais de rester debout ? »  
« Je vois même pas de quoi tu parles. »  
Dépité Stiles tendit la main en l'air et attendit. Derek finit par la lui prendre pour l'aider à se relever. Il resta sur ses jambes peut-être deux ou trois secondes :  
« Je ne m'en lasse pas. »  
« Tu n'es qu'un sadique. »  
« Je m'amuse. »  
« Je vois ça. »  
Toujours par terre soufflant comme un bœuf Stiles épousseta une poussière imaginaire sur son tee-shirt :  
« Je suis bien moi je vais rester là je crois. »  
« Allez debout feignant ça ne fait que commencer. »  
En effet, une heure plus tard on en était toujours au même point. Derek l'aida à se relever encore une fois :  
« Allez c'est bien, tu veux passer à la suite. »  
« Ca dépend est-ce que la suite implique que je continue à faire ami-ami avec le tapis ? »  
« Non. »  
« Alors cool qu'est-ce qu'on attend. »  
« Viens-la. »  
Deux petit mots, tous simples, mais dans un autre contexte ils auraient pu être géniaux. Supposant que ce n'était pas pour lui rouler une pelle que Derek lui demandait d'approcher, Stiles tenta de se calmer.  
Le loup tenta de lui expliquer la bonne manière de contrer une attaque mais c'était trop tard l'esprit de Stiles s'était envolé bien loin.  
Ça ferait quoi d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre ? Est-ce que ça serait aussi puissant, aussi grisant ? Probablement pas. Danny avait raison il était vraiment accro.  
Derek n'avait rien dit quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras un peu plus tôt, il s'attendait vraiment à se faire jeter et…  
« Stiles. »  
« Hein ? »  
« Tu n'écoutes pas. »  
« Non. »  
« Comment tu fais au lycée si tu peux pas te concentrer plus d'une heure ? »  
« Je peux pas me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit pendant plus de 5 minutes je te l'ai déjà dit j'avais pas besoin de me concentrer pour tomber sur le tapis. »  
« Ok on fait une pause. »  
« Génial. »  
Stiles crevait de chaud il était en sueur et pourtant il n'avait pas fait grand-chose, oui bon, il faisait toujours plus de 40 degrés dehors mais quand même.  
Il grimpa les marches et sortit à l'air libre :  
« De l'air. »  
Un petit rire retentit derrière lui, Isaac était là une cigarette a la bouche :  
« Rappelle-moi pourquoi je suis là déjà ? »  
« Parce que tu arrivais pas à trouver de mensonge plausible pour être venu voir Derek. »  
« Ah oui c'est vrais. »  
« Ne prends pas mal ce que je vais te dire, mais il est plutôt tendre avec toi. »  
« Tendre ? Tu te fous de moi ? J'ai mal partout je vais avoir des bleus. Tendre, j'aimerais bien…»  
Isaac lui lança un regard amusé et Stiles se tendit :  
« Du calme je vais pas te demander quoi que ce soit. C'est pas mes affaires. »  
« Zac c'est pas… C'est probablement ce que tu crois. »  
« C'est assez évident je dirais, étonnant mais évident. »  
« Si tu pouvais… »  
« La fermer ? »  
« Euh ouais. »  
Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils mirent à rire.  
Stiles désigna la main du loup garou :  
« Tu devrais pas fumer, tu sais ça ? c'est pas bon pour toi. »  
Il haussa les épaules :  
« Je sais. »  
« Je me doute que ça doit pas être facile là-bas… alors je vais pas te dire de tenir le coup ou je sais pas quoi mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis là pour toi. »  
Le loup hocha simplement la tête :  
« Bon allez je vais retourner embrasser mon… tapis. »  
Ok il avait commencé cette phrase tout à fait innocemment ce n'est qu'au milieu qu'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il était en train de dire :  
« C'est pas… Ok j'y vais. »  
Un seul regard à Derek lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il avait tout entendu. Il avait ce sourire qui semblait dire « tu n'es qu'un idiot ».  
« Bien je suis prêt pour la torture. »  
S'entrainer aux méthodes de défense c'était sûrement plus amusant que s'entrainer à tomber. N'est ce pas ?

. . .

Pas vraiment en fait, passer l'après-midi avec Derek avait été génial, s'entrainer un peu moins, mais il pourrait s'y faire si ça lui permettait de voir l'alpha plus souvent.  
Stiles sortit de la cabine de douche et commença à se sécher en grimaçant. il commençait déjà à avoir des courbatures. Il enfila un caleçon avant de se rendre dans sa chambre…  
Et trouver Derek assis sur sa chaise de bureau.  
Gloups, il était en caleçon devant Derek-je-suis-bien-foutu-Hale, qui avait dit que mourir de honte n'était pas possible ?  
Stiles referma la porte, attrapa vivement un t-shirt pour l'enfiler et du s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de pouvoir articuler :  
« Tu sais que mon père est là ? »  
« Je suis passé par la porte c'est lui qui m'a ouvert. »  
« T'as sonné ? T'es sérieux ? Ouah. »  
Derek se leva doucement et s'approcha de lui à la manière d'un prédateur, re gloups…  
Avant même qu'il n'ait pu réagir le loup le bloquait contre la porte, ses mains plaquées contre le bois encadraient son visage. Ok il était dans sa chambre en t-shirt et caleçon et…  
Son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines. il avait chaud, vraiment trop chaud.  
L'attente était une vraie torture, son cœur battait la chamade et il aurait presque hurlé de frustration quand, au lieu de l'embrasser, Derek vint coller son nez tout contre son cou, d'une voix tremblante Stiles murmura :  
« Fruit de la passion. »  
L'alpha glissa langue juste en dessous de son oreille.  
« Si j'avais su que ce nouveau bain moussant te ferait autant d'effet je l'aurais utilisé avant la séance d'entraînement. »  
Doucement, comme pour le rendre dingue, Derek s'approcha pour sceller leurs lèvres. Sa langue vint à la rencontre de la sienne.  
Chaque baiser était une explosion d'émotions, de sentiments, d'envies, il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Il n'avait plus besoin de réfléchir, il se laissa juste porter par toutes ses sensations.  
Les lèvres de Derek étaient brûlantes contre les siennes. Porté par le désir de ressentir encore plus de choses, Stiles glissa sa main sur la nuque de l'alpha approfondissant encore leur échange.  
À bout de souffle ils durent se séparer :  
« Waouh. »  
Derek esquissa un sourire :  
« Je trouve aussi. »  
Il reprit possession de ses lèvres le plaqua un peu plus contre lui. Stiles glissa sa main contre le torse de l'alpha. Dur, puissant, tellement tentant ils sursautèrent tous les deux, s'écartant vivement quand une voix retentit dans l'escalier :  
« Stiles il est tard. »  
Nom de dieu.  
Il ne put s'en empêcher et éclata de rire :  
« À croire que mon père a un sixième sens. »  
« J'étais juste venu m'assurer que l'entraînement ne t'avais pas achevé. »  
« Je suis vivant. On recommence quand ? »  
« Demain même heure. »  
« Je parlais pas de l'entrainement mais de tripotage. »  
« Bonne nuit Stiles.»  
« I hate you. »  
« No you don't. »  
« Tu m'épates tu sais ça ? »  
Leurs regards se croisèrent et dans l'escalier retentit un autre :  
« Stiles ! »  
Derek dû le pousser pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte et sortir.

A suivre...

comme d'habitude j'espère que ça vous a plus et la suite dans une semaine ^^ petit clin d'œil dans ce chapitre peut être que vous l'avez vu...


	10. Chapter 10

désolé pour le retard c'est pas la grande forme en ce moment j'espère que ça vous plaira

Noe : Merci beaucoup je suis vraiment contente que tu aime cette fic ^^

Kett J'adore ta fiction, depuis le début ! Je l'ai dévoré en quelques jours ! J'adore ton écriture et tu respecte magnifiquement bien les personnages ! Je suis trop impatiente de lire la suite ! Je vais pas tenir !

* voilà la suite avec un peu de retard désolé

Pour le clin d'œil, est-ce que c'est le " -Hate you. -No you don't. " ? Parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, mais je sais plus où !  
Bref, vivement la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant

oui c'était ça le clin d'œil et normalement tu trouve la réponse du ou j'ai vu ça dans ce chapitre merci pour cette review

Chapitre 10

. . .

Quatre jours plus tard Stiles avait encore des courbatures, mais comme il y avait chaque jour de nouveaux entrainements ce n'était pas étonnant.

Derek leur avait donné quartier libre aujourd'hui, ce qui l'avait d'abord ravi et puis il s'était rendu compte que le loup lui manquait.

C'était grave, il ne pouvait pas passer 24h sans voir Derek.

Il attrapa le sac en plastique sur le siège passager et sortit de la voiture pour aller sonner à l'interphone de l'appartement :

« Oui ? »

« Stiles. »

Il monta les marches en maudissant les loups garous et un en particulier pour avoir choisi d'habiter au 4ième étage sans ascenseur alors qu'il avait des courbatures.

Il fut assez fier de lui quand il arriva à peine essoufflé. La porte était ouverte. Il entra et failli éclater de rire. Assis en plein milieu du salon parmi des meubles en kit, Derek faisait peine à voir :

« Je peux prendre une photo ? Je pourrais la revendre cher. »

« Ferme la et viens m'aider à trouver les vis A-3 ! »

« Donc tu es content de me voir ? »

« Je dois vraiment répondre ? »

Stiles s'approcha en évitant de marcher sur les planches de bois et vint déposer un baisé sur les lèvres de l'alpha :

« Bonjour. »

« Ouais c'est ça ! Ce truc est une torture. »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Une torture. »

« C'est une table ? Une armoire ? Quoi ? »

« Bibliothèque. »

Stiles attrapa les plans :

« Fiouf j'ai bien fait d'apporter le pique-nique. »

Il déposa le sac en plastique dans la cuisine et retourna s'assoir tout près du loup. Juste assez près pour pouvoir ressentir la chaleur qu'il dégageait, pour sentir son odeur entêtante, juste assez près pour profiter de sa présence sans se faire envoyer bouler :

« Le machin là, il va là-dedans. »

L'alpha lui jeta un regard noir :

« Tu veux que je le fasse Derek ? »

« Tu es un expert peut-être ? »

« Il a bien fallu que ma mère trouve de quoi m'occuper quand j'ai eu la varicelle et que j'ai pas pu aller à l'école pendant deux semaines. Et je peux t'assurer que pour un gamin hyperactif deux semaines c'est long. Elle a acheté des tonnes de maquettes de machins à monter, de trucs comme ça, et je peux t'assure que les meubles ikéa à coté c'est de la tarte. »

Derek lui tendit deux morceaux de bois :

« Tu ne parles pas souvent de ta mère. »

« Tu ne parles pas souvent de ta famille. »

L'alpha ferma les yeux quelques secondes :

« Ma mère était mon premier point d'ancrage. C'est courant chez les loups mais elle en était très fière.»

« Ma mère était fière de moi quand elle prenait des photos et que je n'étais pas flou dessus. »

Derek se mit à rire :

« Quoi ? »

« Je bougeais tout le temps, c'était pas possible de me prendre en photo, j'étais toujours flou. »

« Tu bougeais tout le temps ? »

« Ok je bouge tout le temps. »

L'alpha réduit la distance entre eux pour capturer ses lèvres. C'était doux, sensuel, un pur délice… les doigts du loup glissèrent sur sa joue, puis dans ses cheveux.

Il s'écarta et se racla la gorge :

« Ca va pas se monter tout seul. »

« C'est bien dommage... »

Il fallu la moitié de la journée pour monter une bibliothèque, quatre chaises et un bureau. Vers midi ils avaient englouti la totalité du pique nique que Stiles avait apporté. Et, il faut être honnête, si ils s'étaient arrêtés un peu moins souvent pour se bécoter, le travail aurait avancé bien plus vite.

Stiles installa la dernière vis sur la toute nouvelle table :

« Hé voilà. »

« Tu veux que je t'applaudisse ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. »

Derek avança, l'obligeant à reculer tout contre la table, avant de prendre fiévreusement ses lèvres. Cette fois rien de doux ou de sensuel, c'était sauvage, puissant, épique.

L'alpha enflammait ses sens…

Il tomba de haut quand Derek murmura :

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi maintenant. »

« Quoi ? »

« Allez, file ! »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais, je t'attends demain à l'entrepôt, l'entraînement reprend. »

« T'es sérieux, tu me mets a la porte ? »

« Merci pour le coup de main. »

« Tu me jettes dehors avec un merci ? »

« Plains-toi, j'aurais pu éviter le merci. »

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait, Stiles se retrouva dehors en se demandant si c'était lui qui se faisait des films ou si c'était vraiment récurant le « je t'embrasse à te faire oublier où tu habites pour après te laisser en plan ».

. . .

Plus les jours passait plus Stiles pouvait constater que ce n'était pas son imagination. Dès que ça devenait un peu trop intense entre eux Derek l'envoyait bouler.

Heureusement les entraînements lui permettaient de se défouler. Il devenait moins fatigué, il avait passé la semaine à s'entrainer avec les trois loups.

Il avait moins de courbatures, passait moins de temps le nez sur le tapis et c'était peu dire. Il descendit les escaliers et trouva son père dans la cuisine :

« Hé pa' »

« Bonjour. »

Il attrapa une tasse de café et s'en servit une bonne rasade avant de dire :

« Je serais pas la de la journée. »

« Je suis en congé aujourd'hui. »

« Ah ouais ? Cool. »

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Derek… »

« Encore ? Mais qu'est ce que tu peux bien faire de tes journées avec Derek Hale ? Non attends, ne réponds pas à cette question. »

« Tu veux voir ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Allez viens, je t'emmène. »

. . .

Stiles se gara d'abord devant la boulangerie et revint avec un gros sac de viennoiseries, il s'arrêta ensuite devant le foyer et en profita pour engloutir une sucrerie.

Le shérif fut étonné de voir Isaac monta dans la voiture, mais Isaac lui fut plus que choqué :

« Euh salut. »

« Chalut. »

Il tendit le paquet au loup garou, mais il ne le prit pas :

« Stiles euh… »

« T'en fais pas je gère. »

Isaac attrapa finalement le sac pour se servir :

« Tu vas te faire engueuler. »

« Je lui en laisserais pas le temps j'ai de bons arguments. »

« Si tu le dis. »

Son père secoua la tête :

« Ok où on va exactement ? »

« Un genre de batcave, un repaire de loup-garou. »

« Le genre de truc qui est sensé rester secret ? »

« Ouep. »

Isaac se mit à rire :

« Derek va être dingue j'espère que tu as numéroté tes abattis. »

Stiles grommela.

Une fois garé devant l'entrepôt, il n'en menait plus si large. Il prit son courage à deux mains et entra. juste avant de descendre les marches il entendit Scott et Derek :

« On dirait pas l'odeur de… »

« Du shérif Stilinski oui, tout à fait. »

Derek avait les bras croisé sur son torse et Scott grimaça. L'alpha tendit la main à son père :

« Shérif. »

« Derek. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire la ? »

« À part te regarder me foutre par terre ? »

Aucune réponse :

« Disons que je préfère qu'il sache où vous trouver en cas de problème. »

« Stiles… »

« Je sais Derek que c'est important pour toi que peu de gens connaissent cet endroit, mais là il s'agit de mon père c'est quand même plus une aide qu'une menace. »

L'alpha lui jeta un regard noir mais qui finit par s'adoucir cependant.

Isaac marmonna :

« Ça aurait été nous on aurait déjà volé à travers la pièce. »

« M'en parle pas, il a de sacrés privilèges quand même. »

Un grognement échappa à l'alpha :

« Si vous n'êtes pas en position dans trois secondes vous allez vraiment faire un vol plané. Quant à toi on reparlera de ça tout a l'heure. Mets toi aussi en place. »

Derek déplaça l'une des grosses bobines en bois et fit signe au shérif de s'y assoir. Le regard amusé qu'il jeta ensuite à Stiles lui fit craindre le pire.

Ils commencèrent par des mouvements d'échauffement, puis par des mouvements de défense plutôt simple qu'il avait très vite intégrés.

Et Derek passa à la vitesse supérieure, enchaînant les mouvements de plus en plus vite. Il l'attrapa plaquant son dos contre son torse son bras droit passa sous sa gorge et le gauche sur sa nuque :

« Comment tu t'en sors maintenant ? »

« Euh bonne question. »

Son père vint à son secours :

« Tape dans les côtes flottantes avec ton coude. »

Il sentit Derek acquiescer derrière lui, il tenta de frapper juste :

« Raté, un peu plus bas, plus fort. »

Nouvelle tentative :

« Aieeeuuuh. »

L'alpha secoua la tête :

« Allez, fait une pause chochotte. »

Il le relâcha et Stiles frotta sa gorge :

« Tu n'es qu'une brute. »

Il se laissa tomber sur le tapis à bout de souffle :

« T'as 5 minutes, je vais m'occuper de Isaac et Scott. »

Son père s'approcha et vint s'accroupir près de lui :

« Donc c'est ce que tu fais de tes journées ? »

« Ouais ça et des séances de bisouillage dans… Euh fait comme si j'avais rien dit. »

Le shérif secoua la tête :

« Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi Stiles ? »

L'entrainement dura encore quelques heures, parfois avec les conseils avisés du shérif, mais le plus souvent avec des cris de douleur du jeune Stilinski.

Quand enfin Derek annonça la fin de la séance il poussa un vrai soupir de soulagement.

. . .

À peine sortis de l'entrepôt, son père tendit la main vers lui :

« Quoi ? »

« Donne moi tes clés on va faire une course. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils :

« J'aimerais bien aller me doucher. »

« On n'en a pas pour longtemps. »

« Ok… »

Il grimpa dans la voiture coté passager :

« Tu m'expliques ? »

« Je dois t'avouer que je ne m'attendais pas a ce que soit sérieux entre toi et Derek. »

« Quelques heures d'entrainement et d'un coup tu te rends compte… »

« Tu as l'intention de coucher avec lui ? »

« Ok elle sort d'où cette question ? »

« Réponds. »

Etre honnête semblait la meilleure chose à faire :

« Ça me fout la trouille mais ouais je suppose. »

« Bien suis moi. »

Le shérif gara la voiture sur le parking et descendit :

« On va où ? »

Son père le traîna jusqu'à la superette, et c'était idiot à dire mais il ne voyait vraiment pas où il voulait en venir, enfin jusqu'au moment où il s'arrêta au rayon pharmacie :

« On prend quoi ? »

Stiles sentit le sang affluer à son visage quand il vit ce que son père regardait. Devant lui s'étalaient des tonnes de préservatifs. Il parvint à peine à balbutier :

« Papa… non… c'est.. »

« Ça arrivera un jour ou l'autre donc on prend quoi ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? »

« Bon on va prendre une taille médium et une taille xl on sait jamais. »

« Quoi ? »

C'était possible de mourir de honte ? Non parce que là il en était à deux doigts :

« Et je suppose qu'il faudra ça aussi. »

Cette fois il était mort c'était sûr. Voir le shérif tendre la main pour saisir un tube de lubrifiant l'avait tué.

Quand son père déposa ses achats sur le tapis roulant Stiles planqua ses yeux derrière sa main en grommelant :

« Comme si j'était pas capable d'acheter des capotes tout seul. »

« Plains-toi, je trouve que je suis plutôt compréhensif comme père. »

La caissière releva la tête quand le shérif ajouta :

« Et c'est pas par ce que tu les as que tu es obligé de le faire. C'est juste au cas où. »

La jeune femme étouffa un rire :

« Merci papa, merci beaucoup… »

. . .

Stiles monta directement dans sa chambre et balança le sac en plastique sous son lit. Entre Derek qui le repoussait des que ça devait un peu plus qu'un baiser et son père qui le croyait déjà près à passer à la casserole, y avait quand même un monde.

Tant pis pour la douche il n'avait pas l'intention de ressortir de son lit d'aussitôt.

Il s'endormait déjà quand la voix de l'alpha retentit dans la chambre :

« Tu dors vraiment dans cette position ? »

« Fiche le camps. »

« C'est plutôt à moi de t'en vouloir tu crois pas ? »

« Mon père garde ton secret. Mon père t'aidera quelque soit le problème, peu importe que tu sois un loup garou ou que tu rendes son fils dingue, il sera là pour toi quand il le faudra. Alors lui dire et lui montré le repère de la meute c'était nécessaire. »

« Tu avais préparé ce spitch ? »

« Ouais. »

« Et donc tu m'en veux parce que ? »

Stiles se releva légèrement dans son lit :

« Tu me considères comme un gosse ou pire comme un idiot. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »

« Non je ne suis pas dans ta tête je te rappelle, c'est un peu le bordel là-dedans et je suis pas sûr que tu t'y retrouves. »

« Ok, sort d'ici. »

Il se leva, pourquoi faire, aucune idée, mais il fallait qu'il bouge. Il commença à faire les cents pas mais Derek ne bougeait toujours pas. Il connaissait une manière infaillible de faire déguerpir le loup. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres brutalement, sauvagement. Il glissa fermement sa langue dans la bouche de l'alpha, plaqua sa main contre nuque.

Un grondement sourd s'éleva de la gorge du loup. Enhardit par ce son affolant Stiles glissa son autre main sous son tee-shirt. Sa peau était brûlante. Il s'écarta juste une seconde pour pouvoir revenir en force et saisir sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

Ensuite tout se passa très vite. Derek le repoussa plutôt violement, ses yeux virèrent au rouge et il passa en mode loup.

Stiles sursauta :

« Waouh. »

Il était à bout de souffle et luttait visiblement pour reprendre le contrôle. Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes. Il resta là, immobile, se concentrant sur sa respiration et finit par reprendre visage humain. Stiles lâcha un soupir de soulagement :

« Je suis désolé. »

« Je ne te prends pas pour un gamin ok ! J'ai juste besoin de pouvoir garder le contrôle et avec toi c'est plutôt difficile. »

« Oh. Donc t'es en train de dire que si tu m'as repoussé chaque fois que ça devenait trop intense c'était pas pour me ménager mais plutôt pour ne pas te transformer. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, mais n'eut pas le temps répondre.

Stiles continuait :

« Attends, ça veux dire qu'on pourra jamais passer à un stade supérieur sans que tu sortes les griffes et le reste. »

« Tu es un idiot. »

« Je pose des questions tout à fait justifiées. »

« Je vais arriver à gérer. Il me faut juste de l'entrainement. »

« Tu n'arrives pas a te concentrer sur ton point d'ancrage quand je t'embrasse ? »

Stiles vit le loup se raidir, et puis il sembla abandonner :

« J'ai changé de point d'ancrage. »

« Ah ouais ? Tu fais ça comment ? Tu choisis un truc et tu te concentres dessus ou alors… »

« On ne choisie pas, c'est instinctif il faut juste arriver à le trouver, à le comprendre. »

« Bah le nouveau il a l'air de marcher moins bien qu'avant non ? »

« Au contraire. »

« Alors pourquoi tu viens de perdre le contrôle ? »

« Parce que c'était trop intense. »

Stiles vint s'installer près de lui par terre :

« Mais t'as déjà couché avec des filles alors quoi ? Tu… »

« Jusque là rien n'avait été aussi puissant que ça. Ce n'est pas la peine que tu commences à paniquer ou à réfléchir pendant des heures. Il faut juste que j'arrive a me concentrer même quand tu te jettes sur moi. »

« Essais de faire ça vite par ce que franchement la frustration ça me plait pas du tout. »

Ils se mirent à rire et puis Stiles réattaqua :

« Je vais pas te lâcher au fait, ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu tout le soin que tu as mis pour éviter de me dire ce qu'était ton nouveau point d'ancrage... »

Derek grimaça :

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécies. »

« Dis-moi. »

« C'est toi. »

« Moi… comment ça moi ? »

« TU ES mon point d'ancrage. »

« Woouah. »

« Ne commence pas a te torturer les méninges. »

« Je dois faire quoi ? »

« Rien. »

« Attends, c'est space quand même ! Tu dois penser à moi pendant que je t'embrasse pour garder le contrôle mais si tu le perds c'est que tu pensais à autre chose ou… »

Derek ne le laissa pas finir.

Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes juste quelques secondes :

« Voilà c'est mieux. »

« C'est mieux si je me tais ? »

« Oui, que je puisse expliquer. Le désir c'est quelque chose de puissant Stiles, surtout celui que je ressens en ce moment… »

« Pour moi ? Ok je la ferme. »

« C'est dévastateur... je n'ai jamais eu ce problème avant, et pour empêcher ce désir de me faire perdre le contrôle je dois justement penser à ce qui me le fait perdre. »

« C'est le serpent qui se mord la queue quoi. »

« Il me faut juste un temps d'adaptation. »

« Et de l'entrainement. »

Stiles sentait bien qu'il souriait comme un idiot mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher :

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit avant ? Oh c'est encore un de ces moments ou il fallait réfléchir avant de parler ? »

« Plutôt oui. »

« Je vais arriver à saisir le concept un jour je t'assure. »

« J'en doute. »

Sans prévenir Derek se leva :

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller. »

« Attends. »

Stiles se mit sur ses pieds, doucement il fit glisser sa main sur la nuque du loup avant de venir l'embrasser langoureusement.

L'alpha s'écarta bien trop vite à son goût :

« Tu es infernal. »

« Je suis accro c'est pas pareil. »

Oups non visiblement il n'avait toujours pas saisi le concept de réfléchir avant de parler.

« Je vais piquer une de tes phrases tu permets ? Ne commence pas à paniquer. »

« Je panique jamais. »

« Menteur. »

« Bonne nuit Stiles. »

Avec un sourire amusé, le jeune répondit :

« Bonne nuit sweetie. »

« N'y pense pas River Song même pas en rêve tu commences à m'appeler comme ça. »

« Ca me plait bien a moi, tu préfères Sexy ? Ca me va aussi. »

« Tu me rends dingue tu sais ça ? »

« Ouep. »

« Et ça te plait en plus. »

« Plutôt oui. Tu as changé d'avis ? Tu reste là cette nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

« C'est ça. »

Derek sauta par la fenêtre et Stiles se mit à rire, il avait trouvé un nouveau truc pour faire enrager le loup.

A suivre...

voilà ce chapitre me plaisais beaucoup au début beaucoup moins en le relisant


	11. Chapter 11

Noe : J'ai vrm hâte que le fameux moment arrive... pas que j'attend juste ça... Mais je sens que sa va être un moment "explosif " d'amour! J'attend avec impatience la semaine prochaine :)

ba justement quelque petite chose dans ce chapitre j'espère que ça te plaira ^^

Attention LIME dans ce chapitre !

Chapitre 11

. . .

La frustration…

Ca faisait des jours et des jours qu'ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, qu'ils partageaient des moments intenses et puissants. Mais dès qu'il commençait à laisser ses mains vagabonder, Derek s'écartait. Il mourrait d'envie de parcourir le corps de l'alpha, de le découvrir, de l'explorer, c'était devenu un besoin pressant et oppressant.

D'un autre coté ça l'arrangeait bien que Derek aille doucement parce qu'il n'était pas près à ce que le loup le découvre, il était complexé.

Il était loin d'être aussi bien gaulé que son mec et ça le rendait plutôt nerveux pour la suite des évènements même s'il était vraiment impatient… de passer à la suite.

Ce soir là il était plus de dix-huit heures quand le shérif rentra.

Stiles était affalé dans le canapé et zappait :

« Bonsoir. »

« Salut pa' »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver la. »

« C'est bientôt la fin des vacances alors je bulle devant la télé. »

« Il te reste encore deux semaines avant d'y penser. »

« Je déprime déjà. »

« De devoir retourner à l'école ou de ne plus passer tes journées avec Derek ? »

« Les deux. »

Le shérif poussa un long soupir :

« Invite-le à diner... »

« Quoi ? »

« Invite-le pour le diner, ça lui évitera de passer par la fenêtre pour te voir tout à l'heure. »

« Comment… »

« Comment je sais qu'il passe par la fenêtre ? »

« Oublies, j'ai rien dit tu es un super détective. »

Stiles attrapa son téléphone et envoya un sms :

_T'es invité à diner ce soir_

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver :

_Pourquoi ?_

_Faut une raison pour t'inviter à diner à la maison ?_

_Quelle heure ? _

_20h_

_Ok_

« Derek Hale ! Je te jure. »

« Tu vas nous faire quoi à manger ? »

« Gratin de courgette. »

Son père grimaça :

« Ca va je plaisante, ça sera pizza et match de Lacrosse ce soir. »

« Il devrait venir diner plus souvent. »

C'est comme ça que Derek fut invité à diner chez les Stilinski tous les vendredis soirs.

. . .

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant la rentrée, c'était le dernier lundi matin qu'il passait à paresser au lit. Il était plus de 10h mais il somnolait encore.

Il ne sursauta même pas quand la voix de Derek retentit dans la pièce :

« Encore au lit ? »

« Je profite de mes derniers jours de vacances, je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir du lit. Donc soit tu me rejoins sois tu repasses par la fenêtre. »

Derek retira ses chaussures et grimpa sur le lit :

« Bon choix sweetie. »

« Stiles ! »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et retint un rire. Derek commença à grogner et comme à chaque fois l'humain se mit à frissonner :

« Tu sais quel effet ça me fait quand tu fais ça ? »

« Pourquoi tu crois que je le fait ? »

Il se tourna, se mettant sur le flan pour que le loup puisse venir s'allonger sur le dos tout contre lui. Tout à fait réveillé cette fois, Stiles, du se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur l'alpha.

Tant pis c'était le moment ou jamais de tenter le diable.

Il se releva légèrement pour venir l'embrasser, d'abord doucement, comme si il testait de la glace avant de pouvoir marcher dessus.

Et puis il n'y tint plus, le baisé devint fougueux, sauvage…

Il lui en fallait plus, il délaissa les lèvres du loup pour aller déposer quelques baisers humides dans son cou. Derek était tendu, crispé, mais il le laissa faire cette fois quand il glissa sa main sous son tee-shirt. Sa peau était brûlante. Il parcourut des doigts les pectoraux superbement bien dessinés du lycanthrope.

Il ne bougeait toujours pas, ne protestait pas.

Cette fois Stiles souleva le tee-shirt et vint déposer un baiser juste au dessus du nombril de l'alpha, un autre grognement s'échappa de sa gorge.

Il y avait quelque chose d'érotique dans ce son quelque chose de sensuel, un véritable appel à la luxure. Derek réagissait à ses caresses, il le laissait explorer sa peau, la toucher, la gouter. Il fallait vraiment qu'il en profite avant que le loup ne décide que c'était trop.

Il laissa sa langue remonter le long de son torse, et, en rougissant légèrement, il glissa sa main plus bas. Il n'avait jamais osé encore, mais là il en avait envie.

Il glissa ses doigts sur le jean du loup, ses mains se crispèrent sur le draps et d'une voix rauque chargée de désir il gronda :

« Stiles. »

Juste son nom, pas de stop ou de ''je ne vais pas pouvoir me contrôler'' bien que c'est ce qu'il semblait dire par ses grognements.

Mais tant qu'il ne sauterait pas du lit en mode loup, Stiles était bien décidé à continuer. Entre ces doigts malgré l'épaisseur du jean il pouvait sentir le sexe imposant de l'alpha réagir, durcir même. Il augmenta la pression sur son entrejambe tout en venait embrasser ses tablettes de chocolat.

Il avait chaud, il était en feu…

Il était même très à l'étroit dans son bas de pyjama qui était pourtant très lâche. Derek, lui, ne lâchait pas le drap, s'y accrochant, luttant visiblement pour garder le contrôle.

Stiles resserra ses doigts sur le sexe tendu du loup et vint lécher son flan droit.

Ce fut la goute d'eau.

Avec un puissant grognement l'alpha vint le plaquer sur le matelas, il s'allongea sur lui, tout son corps pesait contre le siens. Ses yeux étaient rouges mais il semblait garder un minimum de contrôle.

Stiles se mit à paniquer un tout petit peu, juste quelques secondes jusqu'au moment où Derek vint l'embrasser sauvagement, furieusement…

Il poussa un gémissement incroyable quand la main du loup glissa sur lui. C'était exactement le même mouvement que ce que lui-même avait fait tout a l'heure, il savait donc à quoi s'attendre mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de sursauter quand les doigts puissants de l'alpha vinrent saisir son érection.

C'était puissant, incroyable, cette simple caresse à travers son pantalon lui faisait voir des étoiles. Il aurait du arrêter Derek, c'était le moment de jouer les vierges effarouchées, il n'était vraiment pas prêt pour ce qui était en train de se passer même si c'était lui qui l'avait provoqué.

Pourtant il était incapable de dire stop.

Quand Derek se releva pour soulever, son tee-shirt et venir lui embrasser le ventre Stiles poussa un long gémissement. Oubliées la pudeur et la gêne il en voulait juste plus.

Il saisit le tee-shirt du loup pour le lui retirer, à son grand étonnement Derek le laissa faire, mais il aurait du se douter qu'il y aura une contrepartie.

Avec un sourire carnassier le loup s'attaqua à son haut, lui faisant enlever.

Ok c'était de bonne guerre.

Le regard de Derek pesa sur lui un long moment… un regard rouge inquisiteur. La gêne menaçait de revenir à tout moment. Comme si il l'avait senti l'alpha ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester il reprit ses lèvres longuement.

La main du loup reprit sa place sur l'érection tendue du jeune homme, et il oublia bien vite ses complexes.

Stiles avait du mal à y croire. Ils étaient la tous les deux, torses nus et plus qu'excités, s'embrassant se découvrant…

C'était trop bon, enfin il pouvait assouvir ses fantasmes.

Derek pressa son érection contre sa paume, il délaissa ses lèvres pour venir embrasser son cou. Et quand sa main commença à le caresser a travers le tissu du pantalon, ses dents entrèrent en contact avec sa peau.

Il venait de le mordre… Le loup venait de le mordre.

Entre ses doigts habiles sur son sexe et ses dents, dans son cou, Stiles ne tint plus.

L'orgasme fut dévastateur, bien plus puissant, bien plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaitre jusque là.

De longs jets de sperme vinrent tremper son bas de pyjama le ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Au dessus de lui, Derek ferma les yeux un long moment.

Et quand il les rouvrit ils avaient reprit leur couleur naturelle. A bout de souffle Stiles parvint quand même à murmurer :

« Tu t'en sors plutôt bien niveau contrôle je trouve. »

Le loup plongea son regard dans le sien et il dériva dans son cou. Stiles grimaça quand une légère douleur se réveilla à cette endroit là :

« Tu m'as mordu. »

« Avec des dents tu ne va pas te transformer. »

« Merci je sais. Mais tu es un loup garou pas un vampire je te rappelle. »

« Chochotte y a même pas de sang. »

Stiles se racla la gorge, son regard avait erré sur le corps impressionnant de son ami, et il avait été bien obligé de remarquer la bosse qui déformait toujours son jean :

« Tu veux que… »

« Va prendre une douche je vais rentrer. »

« Dans cet état ? On peut la partager cette douche. »

Oups il avait encore parlé avant de réfléchir.

Derek secoua la tête :

« Je pourrai accepter méfie toi. Et je ne crois pas que tu veuilles vraiment que ça aille plus loin aujourd'hui. »

« Ok va pour la douche. Mais je tiens quand même à dire que je penserais a toi en train de t'occuper de ce petit problème… »

« Stiles ! »

Il décampa en riant vers la salle de bain.

. . .

Il passa la journée de mardi devant la télé avec Scott, à se tâter à lui raconter ce qui se passait avec Derek.

Y avait cette promesse faite il y a au moins mille ans…

Mais il y avait aussi Derek qui n'apprécierait probablement pas qu'il raconte à l'un de ses béta (car qu'il le veuille ou non c'est bien ce que Scott était ) tout ce qui se passait entre eux.

Mercredi matin alors qu'ils étaient encore en train de buller, le téléphone de Stiles sonna. Il se leva à peine du canapé pour attraper son portable sur la table basse :

« C'est qui ? »

« Derek. »

« Il t'envoit des sexto ? »

« Derek ? »

« J'ai rien dit ! Qu'est ce qu'il veut ? »

« Qu'on aille chez lui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas. »

« On va y aller ? »

« Il précise qu'il faut que tu viennes et que j'aille chercher Isaac, donc à priori on va pas passer la journée à se bécoter, donc je me tâte. Est-ce que ça vaut le coup de sortir du canapé ? »

« Si on n'y va pas il va venir nous chercher par la peau du cul. »

« C'est probable. »

« Je suis pas toi, j'ai pas envie que Derek s'occupe de mon cul. »

« Je te merde Scott. »

« Donc on y va ? »

Stiles se leva, en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir regarder Derek dans les yeux sans revoir les images de leur dernière entrevue.

. . .

Un gros camion était garé devant l'appartement quand les trois garçons arrivèrent.

Scott secoua la tête :

« C'est moi ou ça sent les travaux forcés son histoire ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules :

« Je t'ai dit que c'était au 4ième sans ascenseur ? »

Isaac poussa un profond soupire :

« Tu crois qu'on peut partir et faire comme si on n'avait pas eu les messages ?»

C'est Stiles qui lui répondit :

« Tu crois que tu pourras te lever demain matin quand tu auras expliqué à Derek que tu n'as pas eu son sms ? »

D'un même mouvement ils descendirent de la voiture. Les bras croisés sur son torse, l'alpha regardait les déménageurs sortir le canapé d'angle du camion.

Stiles s'arrêta net à quelques centimètres du loup, il avait failli s'approcher pour l'embrasser, comme il le faisait depuis un moment oubliant qu'il se trouvait dans la rue et non pas chez lui ou à l'entrepôt avec pour seule compagnie Scott et Isaac qui se fichait bien de le voir faire, le regard de Derek croisa le sien et il sembla comprendre.

Stiles fourra ses mains dans ses poches avant de dire :

« C'est seulement maintenant qu'ils te les livrent ? »

« Et pourtant le vendeur était vivant quand je suis parti. »

« C'est bien je suis fière de toi sweetie. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et Isaac interrogea :

« Comment tu l'as appelé ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules :

« Cherche pas, private joke tu peux pas comprendre. »

Scott se mit à rire à ses cotés :

« Parce que tu crois que Derek comprend ? Personne ne… »

Devant le regard de l'alpha le jeune homme s'arrêta :

« Il peut pas comprendre… »

« Pourquoi tout le monde pense que j'ai passé ma vie dans une grotte ? Je regarde la télé je vous signale. »

« Un mythe s'écroule. »

« Je peux aussi en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre. »

L'un des déménageurs tendit un papier à Derek, faisant diversion, et ça fit tilt dans la petite tête de Stiles :

« Attends, il laisse ça là ? »

Sur le trottoir devant l'immeuble il y avait un canapé d'angle (gris immense) deux fauteuils assortis huit énormes cartons et autant de petits. Plus un écran plat mais maousse :

« Et vous êtes la pourquoi à ton avis ? »

Trois énormes soupirs furent poussés.

. . .

Pour fois Stiles était ravi de n'être qu'un pauvre petit humain, il n'avait pas eu à porter le canapé ou les énormes cartons, ce qui l'arrangeait bien.

Il se laissa tomber sur le tout nouveau canapé et jeta un œil amusé au trois loups-garous qui finissaient d'amener les derniers cartons. Scott vint s'installer tout près de lui :

« Et maintenant quoi il faut monter tout ça ? »

« Non ça on le fera. »

Stiles échangea un regard amusé avec Derek, la voix de Scott brisa ce moment :

« J'ai la dalle. »

« Débrouillez-vous j'ai fait les courses. »

L'humain bondit du canapé pour aller ouvrir les placards de la cuisine :

« Alors… Non… Non plus, qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? Franchement tu aurais pu acheter un peu de légumes. Ah bah voilà y du riz, des champignons. Je peux faire un risotto. »

Isaac chuchota à Scott :

« C'est quoi un risotto ? »

« J'en sais rien mais si c'est Stiles qui cuisine tu peux le bouffer il cuisine mieux que ma mère. »

« J'ai entendu. »

Derek laissa les deux ado dans le coin salon pour rejoindre l'humain derrière l'ilot central. Discret il lui déposa un baiser dans le cou. Pas si discrètement que ça au vu des pouffements de l'autre coté de la pièce.

« Installez donc la télé au lieu de pouffer, vous aurez l'air moins bêtes. »

Les cris de jubilation remplacèrent les ridicules petits rires, et Derek chuchota tout contre son oreille :

« Risoto hein ? »

« Si tu es sage je te laisserais lécher la cuillère. »

En tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer le corps de son amant pressé contre le sien, Stiles demanda :

« Tu as un wok ? »

« Dans le placard du bas. »

Il du se presser un peu plus contre l'alpha pour pouvoir se pencher et saisir le-dit wok :

« Tu sais que ça ne vas pas être facile de cuisiner dans ces conditions ? »

« C'est pas vraiment mon problème. »

« Non je vois ça. »

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps Stiles se retourna pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Et ça aurait pu durer longtemps si une voix ne s'était pas élevée du salon :

« Isaac mon ami on n'est pas prêts de manger c'est moi qui te le dit. »

Stiles se mit à rire et Derek à grogner :

« Si vous êtes pas contents tous les deux vous pouvez aussi aller au mac do au coin de la rue. »

Il lui fallu plus longtemps que t'habitude pour préparer le repas mais il se garda bien de le dire à Scott.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à monter les meubles, à installer les lits dans les chambres et à se disputer joyeusement sur le meilleur emplacement pour chaque chose tout ça sous le regard amusé de Derek.

Vers 17h Scott les abandonna pour retrouver sa mère et vers 18h Isaac du retourner au foyer.

Stiles finit de mettre les piles dans la télécommande de la télévision :

« Hé voilà ça y est, tu as une nouvelle maison. »

« Parce qu'il y a des piles dans la télécommande ? »

« Ouais. »

« T'es pas net tu sais ça. »

« On me la déjà dit. »

Le jeune homme commença à se tortiller, à bouger sur le canapé tout en zappant.

Derek vint s'installer tout près de lui :

« Vas-y dis-moi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu te tortilles, tu es nerveux, tu as quelque chose à me demander. »

Stiles hésita encore quelques secondes avant d'éteindre la télé :

« Ok. »

Rien ne sortit :

« C'est moi ou tu es en train de réfléchir à ce que tu vas dire. »

« C'est pas toi. »

« Houlà ça doit être grave. »

« Pas vraiment je cherche les bons arguments pour que tu acceptes. »

« Accepter quoi ? »

« Tu sais que c'est rageant parce que d'habitude tu te promènes torse nu tout le temps. »

Le rire de Derek le surprit mais le ravit aussi, il aimait l'entendre rire même à ses dépends :

« Ok, tu te souviens ? Je suis pas dans ta tête, cette phrase est la fin de ce qui semble être une longue réflexion dont j'aimerais connaitre le début. »

« On peut passer au moment ou tu acceptes de l'enlever ça ira plus vite. »

« Stiles. »

« Je voudrais juste voir ton tatouage. »

« Tu le connais mon tatouage. Il n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois que tu l'as vu. »

Stiles commençait à être doué pour les regards de chien battu suppliant. Derek céda et retira son tee-shirt.

D'une voix tremblotante l'humain demanda :

« Allonge- toi sur le ventre. »

Avec un soupir résigné Derek s'allongea sur le canapé. Stiles se mit à genoux devant pour faciliter l'accès de ses mains au Triskèle. Il glissa ses doigts dessus, le redessinant.

il aimait la façon dont l'encre bougeait à chaque mouvement du loup :

« Ça a fait mal ? »

« A ton avis ? »

Stiles se pencha pour déposer un baiser au centre, et avant que Derek ait pu protester, il goûta la peau à cet endroit là :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

« Alpha. »

Il embrassa une des branches du triskèle :

« Béta. »

Une autre :

« Et oméga. »

Cette fois il vint mordre la dernière branche :

« Tu t'amuses bien j'espère ? »

« Plutôt oui. »

Il continua d'embrasser, lécher la peau entre les deux omoplates :

« Je ne se sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire mais si tu continues comme ça tu vas avoir des problèmes. »

« Quel genre de problèmes ? »

Avant même qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase il se retrouvait plaqué sur le canapé avec la langue de Derek dans la bouche. Et quand enfin il le relâcha il balbutia :

« J'aime… J'aime ce genre de problèmes. »

Le loup commença à gronder, il s'attaqua a sa gorge et embrassa exactement l'endroit qu'il avait mordu la première fois.

Le souvenir de cette soirée les lèvres de Derek tout contre lui il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour commencer à réagir :

« Je ne pensais pas que le sexe pouvait être aussi addictif. »

« Petit joueur, je t'ai à peine touché la première fois on peut pas appeler ça du sexe. »

« Oh mais je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu perdes le contrôle. »

« Avoue plutôt que ta la trouille. »

« Carrément. »

« Comme tout un chacun Stiles, te prends pas trop la tête avec ça. »

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres en finissant sa phrase :

« Tu vas réussir à patienter combien de temps avant que ça te rende dingue ? »

« Le temps qu'il faudra. Le temps que tu te comprennes que tu as encore de nombreuses choses à découvrir et que tu viennes me supplier… »

« Je ne fais que ça. »

« Non tu joues avec le feu. C'est pas pareil. »

Le regard que Derek posa sur lui à ce moment là était incroyable.

Stiles glissa sa main contre la joue rugueuse du loup.

Il dû se faire violence pour retenir le je t'aime près a franchir ses lèvres.

Il était amoureux, vraiment profondément…

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller mon père va m'attendre et je voudrais profiter un peu de lui avant la reprise des cours. »

« Ok. »

Derek s'écarta pour qu'il se relève, il fallait vraiment qu'il sorte avant de faire ou dire une bêtise. Il lança la première phrase qui lui passa par la tête avant de sortir :

« Je t'appelle demain. »

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il se surveille…

A suivre...

La suite ne viendra que le 9 Juin je part en écosse pour une semaine (enfin si je reviens ) voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus ^^


End file.
